The tale of the Labyrinth
by Eamane SHU
Summary: Sarah is accidentally wished away in Toby's stead and finds herself back in the underground. JS cos we all love it!
1. The Wish

Sarah stared out of the window thinking how just three days ago she had turned nineteen, the occasion had passed in her home with her friends, father, step mother and Toby all gathered around her, they had laughed, sang, eaten cake.

It was four years since Sarah had called the Goblin King to take Toby away, four years since she had traversed the labyrinth, since she faced Jareth the Goblin King and defeated him, and it had been four long years since the dreams started. Every morning she would wake up with tears in her eyes, crying for something that she could never get back, something she longed for with all her heart. Each night she would dread going to sleep, for some unknown reason. She would fight to stay awake until in the early hours of the morning sleep would claim her, then the dreams would come. Sarah dreamed of a dream in far away land. A dream of love and fear and confusion. She dreamed of dancing the night away in his arms, and when the clock struck she did not have to rush away and break the mirror, she dreamed of what could have been if not for Toby. The dreams, did not effect her waking hours though, Sarah carried on her life as she always had, going to school, shopping with her friends or Karen, taking Toby to the park, dreams or no dreams life went on.

As Sarah drifted off into a daydream, musing how things had changed since the labyrinth, her relationship with Karen had gradually improved until they shared a close, almost sisterly bond. Karen could never replace her mother, and she never wanted to, but Sarah mused, Karen performed every motherly duty that Sarah needed her for. When she was sick Karen cared for her, Karen took her dress shopping for the prom. When Sarah's boyfriend dumped her for another girl, Karen had spent an entire weekend, plying Sarah with chocolate, new clothes and a new haircut, all the time telling her that one day she would be glad she was free of him and he didn't deserve a girl like Sarah. Karen hadn't replaced her mother Sarah decided, she just did what needed to be done.

Toby and Sarah were now so close they could almost finish each other's sentences. Sarah told him stories of the Underground and the Labyrinth, of Jarith, Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus, of stolen babies and heroines, and Toby loved the stories, although Sarah neglected to mention that she had wished him away. Sarah had never told a single living soul what had happened to her that night, nor did she ever intend to. It wasn't the fear that she wouldn't be believed, but the fear that this may somehow bring the Goblin King back, that he would snatch away Toby in the night.

Suddenly a wail from Toby's room next door caused Sarah to snap out of her daydreams. Her father and Karen were off visiting some of Karen's elderly relatives for the evening, so Sarah had been left to watch Toby, and unfortunately Micky. Micky was Toby's best friend, and while not a bad child, he was somewhat mischievous. Sarah sighed as she got up from her seat next to the window and headed into Toby's room.

"What on earth are you boys up to in here?" She scolded gently, "There's no need to shout Toby".

Toby glared at Micky, who glared right back at him. The two boys were well matched thought Sarah. They were both playing in their pajamas ready to go to bed.

"Well I wouldn't have shouted if Micky hadn't stolen my Hobbit Book." Replied Toby sullenly.

"Well I wouldn't have stolen your Hobbit book if you hadn't called me names" said Micky impatiently.

"Well I think it's bedtime" snapped Sarah, putting an end to the argument before it could really get started. "Come on Tobes, I'll tell you both a bedtime story." The boys clambered into bed, while Sarah picked up a few stray toys.

"Can we have the one about the labyrinth please Sarah" enquired Toby sweetly. Even after Sarah had told him this story a thousand times Toby never tired of listening to it, and Sarah never got tired of telling it to him.

"Well, Once upon a time" said Sarah slowly "There was a young girl, who selfishly wished away her brother to the Goblins, although she didn't really mean to..." Sarah went on to tell them about her adventures with Hoggle, the hedge mazes, the firerys, Ludo, the bog of everlasting stench, Sir Didymus and Him, Jareth King of the Goblins. "And then she faced the Goblin King and remembered the magic words to defeat him" even four years later Sarah could remember this moment as if it were yesterday.

_He stood before her, splendid in white and ivory robes with a menacing look on his face, she looked back at him, for the first time since entering the labyrinth matching his gaze as his equal._

_"Give me the child"_

_"Sarah beware, I have been generous until now. But I can be cruel."_

_"Generous? What have you done that was generous?"_

_"Everything!" He snapped angrily, then continued in a calm voice that dripped with menace._

_"Everything that you wanted I have done. You asked that the child be taken, and I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time, I have turned the world upside down and I have done it all for you. I am exhausted from living up to your expectations. Isn't that generous?"_

_"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingd-"_

_"STOP, wait" he cut her off. "Look Sarah, look what I'm offering youeH." He conjured a crystal in his hand and held it out to her "Your dreams."_

_"And my kingdom as great" she continued determinedly, stepping towards him, as he stepped backwards. She was winning._

_"I ask for so little. Just let me rule you and you can have everything that you want."_

_"And my Kingdom as great", she repeated softly, breaking eye contact "Damn! I can never remember that line"_

_He saw his opportunity, the confidence washed over his face as he realised she didn't remember that all important line "Just Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave_

_"My Kingdom as Great, my kingdom as great"_

_"You have no power over me"_

"'You have no power over me' the girl cried as the clock struck thirteen. Then suddenly she was safe, back in her own home with the baby. And the girl had learned her lesson, she now loved her brother as she should, and never again wished that he would be taken away". Sarah finished "Well goodnight boys".

She closed the bedroom door behind her, hearing the boys already starting to bicker. She paused in the hallway, deep in thought, what would it have been like if she had accepted his offer, would he have truly loved her? Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard Micky's raised voice.

"Shut UP Toby! I wish the goblins would come and take you away! Right Now!"

"NO!" Sarah span and opened the door, there was no sign of Toby. "Micky what did you do?"

"I didn't mean it, really I didn't mean it. Have they really taken Toby away?"

Sarah didn't have chance to answer, as suddenly he was in the room

"Jareth" Sarah gasped.


	2. The trade

For disclaimer please read chapter 1!!

"I want my brother back Jareth" Sarah's voice trembled as she looked at the Goblin King. He was dressed in the same clothes that he had worn when they had first met. Black, all in black she noticed.

"What's said is said" he replied smirking, "My, what an unpopular child your brother is, wished away twice."

"I've beaten you once" she said, looking into his mismatched eyes, her own green ones glittering with defiance, "I can do it again".

"You can do no such thing Sarah, this does not involve you" he replied seriously "You didn't wish the child away, then pointing at Mickey "He however did. Do you want to run the gauntlet and win your friend back?"

Mickey just stared at him, mouth open and moving, but no sound was coming out. Sarah pushed the child behind her, "He's only five years old Jareth, how can you be so cruel?"

"Because cruelty is in my nature Sarah, I though you knew this. As the child does not wish to run the labyrinth I think I will be going then, such a pity about your brother." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Called out Sarah desperately, "I'll do anything; I'll give you anything, please. Just let me have my brother back."

"It doesn't work like that Sarah, when I return to the underground I must have a mortal with me, it's just the way it is, I cannot help you. I am truly sorry". A look of genuine remorse was on his face, and Sarah felt as if her heart would break.

"Take me" she whispered so softly he could barely hear her, "Take me instead" she repeated her voice becoming stronger.

"A trade?" there was a puzzled look on his face, "Well it could be done, but you understand what would happen Sarah."

"I, I would be turned into a goblin" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"No, you would not be a Goblin, but you would belong to me, for eternity."

"Its only forever", she replied, her usual strength and fire returning to her "Not long at all".

"My sentiments entirely" he smirked. "But should you return, you will be mine, and there will be no going back."

"As long as Toby is safe, I will accept these conditions."

"Well then say the words" he then stared at her, waiting. Sarah's puzzled expression prompting him to explain, "I wish..."

Sarah took a deep breath, "I wish that the Goblin King would take me away instead of Toby." She looked at Jareth, who held out his hand, Sarah placed her hand in his and said the words to seal her doom "Right Now."

"Done" replied Jareth formally

Then the world went black, Sarah felt the room spin impossibly fast, she closed her eyes, and when she opened them again she was in the throne room of the Castle.

"You there!" Jareth snapped at two goblins, "Escort the Lady to the suite in the South tower". He then turned to Sarah, you're tired and I have business to attend to, I will send for you in the morning, in the meantime I suggest you get some sleep."

She knew it was a dismissal, but she couldn't sleep not until she knew "Is Toby safe? And Mickey?" Jareth tossed her a crystal and was gone.

"Come on Missy" squeaked the goblin guard, and he headed towards the door, and Sarah followed him, not knowing what else she should do. After leading Sarah through a maze of corridors and passages he arrived at a small door "In ere then." Sarah walked through, then the door was closed behind her and she heard the door lock.

The room was bigger than her room at home, bare stone with a yellowy-pinkish tinge apart from a couple of tapestries, with yellow and pink flowers. There was a fireplace, a wardrobe, a small chest of draws and dressing table all made out of mahogany, in the centre of the room was a huge four poster bed, with white linen sheets and curtains to match. On the bed there was a white silk nightgown, which Sarah picked up, feeling the softness of the fabric.

Sarah changed into the nightgown and crawled into the bed, still grasping the crystal in her hand, she then moved it closer to her face, and looked into it's centre, where she could see the sleeping form of Toby, lying next to a sleeping Mickey. Then with no warning the crystal vanished and Sarah was left completely alone. A single tear trickled down her cheek, which was then followed by another and another, she lay on the bed weeping, until, sometime in the night, exhausted she fell asleep.


	3. The light of day

Sarah weaved in and out of the dancing couples, she had caught a glimpse of him moments before, but he had vanished again. She thought the masks were horrible, parodies of the goblins that he lorded over.

Jareth moved behind her, grinning, she hadn't seen him, he returned to his party. Claudia, Annabel and Jesymine immediately started their fawning over him and he lapped up the attention. Being King of the Goblin realm had some perks after all, the most elegant women in the Fae court wanting to warm his bed was just one of them. Even though three of the most beautiful women in the underground were amusing him he still only had eyes for her.

And then she stood their, in front of him. A vision of beauty and innocence, a young girl just shy of womanhood. He strode purposefully towards her, then she was in his arms. And Sarah's entire world was spinning, with Jareth in the very centre. The clock struck, but this time Sarah had nothing to run for, Toby was safe in bed. Before Jareth's eyes she changed, the pure white dress became ivory, her beauty increased as her innocence vanished. Sarah was no longer a child, she had finally grown up.

And as the world span, Sarah felt Jareth's lips press against hers.

As Sarah's eyes opened to the soft morning light, shining through the curtains. And at the same moment at the other side of the castle, the Goblin King awakened, with confusion, how had she yet again sucked him into that dream. He got up, and muttered "well the kingdom isn't going to run itself" dressed himself and exited his chambers. Where his advisor Aldous was waiting for him with his morning report.

Aldous was a handsome young man, with dark hair and dark eyes, he was as tall as Jareth, but stockier, with a larger build.

"Good Morning Sire, how did you sleep?"

"Very well thank you Aldous, and yourself?"

"Well I have no reason to complain, but more importantly there's an embassy coming in three weeks Your Majesty, you had better prepare"

"Interesting, from whom exactly?"

"From King Harish, of the Netherworld, but we have always been on good terms with Harish, so there is no need to worry"

"I wasn't."

"I heard an interesting rumour this morning Sire" began Aldous, checking Jareth's reaction before continuing. "I heard that the mortal girl who had defeated you was back, and staying in the castle."

"You really should stop having your breakfast with the serving staff, it doesn't fit a man of your position" commented Jareth dryly.

"Yes but there is no more efficient way of finding out what is going on in the kingdom. And believe me I've tried to find one."

"Well back to business", and the two men started walking towards Jareth's private study.

When Sarah awoke, a jug of warm water had been placed next to a small basin and some soap. Sarah got up and washed her face. She looked around for her clothes, but they weren't where she had left them last night. In their place was a beautiful pale lavender dress, with paler, almost deep purple lace around the neckline, and a small pair of matching purple slippers. After she was dressed Sarah noticed that the dress was too large for her. It fit her slim figure round the waist perfectly, but trailed along the floor more than it was intended to.

Sarah wandered to the window, and looked out across the labyrinth, from her viewpoint she could see across the goblin city and the hedge mazes to the very edge of the labyrinth. She wondered, if she was to escape from the labyrinth, would Jareth have to let her go.

A knock on her door, brought Sarah back from her musings, and a small elfin woman entered, she was about 4 feet tall, with white hair and startling blue eyes. "Excuse me mi'Lady but His Majesty has requested that you join him for breakfast".

"Of course" Sarah whispered, "Could you show me the way." Sarah felt like she was about to walk into the lions den, but this lion could think.

"Well then, follow me my dear" she said comfortingly, seeing the apprehensive look on Sarah's face."

The maid, who Sarah learnt was called Camille. Led Sarah through the castle, but she didn't recognise any corridors from the night before.

The maid knocked on the door of Jareth's study, then left Sarah, who felt a cold tang of dread, when she entered the room.

Jareth was sitting on the window ledge looking out across the kingdom, lost in thought, he turned to look at Sarah and smiled warmly. Aldous was writing something in a large leather bound book, and was concentrating so hard he did not even look up when Sarah entered.

"How did you sleep? I trust your quarters were satisfactory."

"Yes thank you", she replied quietly.

"I would like to introduce you to Aldous, my chief advisor". Hearing his name Aldous looked up from his work, then to Sarah. He stood up and bowed before her, then took her hand and pressed it to his lips "It is an honour my lady." Sarah took an instant liking to the men.

Jareth offered Sarah his arm, "Shall we?" Sarah moved next to Jareth, but did not take it. Jareth let his arm drop to his side, he would let that go, for now.

The trio made their way to the great hall in silence, upon reaching it Sarah said to Jareth in an emotionless tone "Thank you for my dress, it's very beautiful."

"Yes, fit for a princess, don't you agree Aldous?"

A look of comprehension suddenly dawned on Aldous' face "Yes your majesty",

"A princess?" asked Sarah

"Well every fairy-tale land needs a princess in a tower"

Sarah gazed at him confused "but I'm not a princess".

"No your not" noted Jareth, with a slight smirk on his face.

"But.." Sarah was cut of from whatever she was going to say with the entrance of a young woman. The girl who looked no older than Sarah was the most beautiful creature that Sarah had ever laid eyes on. She had long auburn hair, which reached down to her waist, and the front of it was pinned behind her hair, keeping it out of her face. She had the same mis-matched eyes that Jareth had, and they were framed by long dark lashes. Her skin was alabaster, save on her cheeks where she had a rosy glow.

She wore a perfectly white dress, in a similar style to Sarah's own, but her dress fit her perfectly, she was several inches taller than Sarah, so Sarah concluded that her dress actually belonged to this girl.

"Good morning Jareth, Aldous" the girl said, her eyes flicking over to Sarah, then back to Jareth, who just ignored her.

"Good morning Your Highness, we didn't realise you were returning to the city this soon" Aldous said calmly, trying to relieve the tension between Jareth and the girl, who was now glaring at Jareth.

"I find that hard to believe as I received a letter two days ago requesting my presence at the castle immediately"

"Peace, Danae" Jareth snapped "We will discuss my reasons for calling you home later. Will you join us for breakfast?"

"Of course" Danae smiled "I had no other intention." She stepped forwards to Jareth, who wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. Sarah looked away, feeling that she had witnessed something private, she heard Jareth whisper to the girl "I missed you".

Aldous walked over to Sarah and offered his arm, which Sarah gratefully took, "Well shall we sit down and eat, and I don't know about you but I'm famished."

"Who's that girl?" Asked Sarah

"That is Danae, the Kings Sister, and Crown Princess of the Goblin Realm."

"Oh" sighed Sarah, "She's very beautiful."

"Yes she is" Smiled Aldous, as the other two walked into the room arm in arm discussing something quietly, until they reached the breakfast table and sat down.

Danae smiled at Sarah, "So how are you finding the Goblin City so far?"

"It's very big, I don't know how I will ever find my way around the castle, let alone the city."

"You presume their that I will allow you to enter the city" said Jareth haughtily, and Danae looked at him, surprised.

"I was hoping to take Sarah into the city to order some dresses for her, because she cannot continue to wear mine, as they don't fit." She replied coldly.

"Very well" Snapped Jareth angrily, "Excuse me ladies, Aldous. I will take my breakfast in the study." And he got up and strode out of the hall.

"You should not have defied him on this Danae" Aldous scolded, "Really when will you learn some diplomacy?"

"When you two start being more considerate of other people's feelings" Snapped Danae back, as she picked up a fruit pastry "Is she a prisoner? Is she a guest? Has Jareth even considered this? As she is sitting at the breakfast table, I assumed that she was a guest, I apologise for my brother Sarah, he has no manners" and they all started to eat their breakfast in silence.

When they had all eaten their fill, a message came to Aldous. "Danae, Jareth insists you continue with your instruction as before, so you are to meet with the swords master for an hour, then join me in the library for your studies"

"Oh that will be fun" muttered Danae.

"And Sarah," continued Aldous, as if there had been no interruption "Your presence is commanded in His Majesty's study".

Sarah's face paled as Aldous escorted her towards Jareth's study.


	4. Family Matters

Sarah entered Jareth's study quietly. Jareth was sitting at a huge oak desk with intricate wooden carvings at the top of each leg, the wood looked smooth and cool and Sarah longed to run her fingers over the desk and see how it felt. The desk was covered in scrolls, pieces of parchment and leather bound books, and in the middle sat Jareth intently reading a scroll with a frown creased into his forehead. He looked up at Sarah when she entered and acknowledged her presence with a nod of his head, then continued reading the parchment. Sarah walked further into the room, looking around. It was called the King's study, but really it was more like a library, with shelves of books running from floor to ceiling on 3 of the walls. On the last wall, behind Jareth's desk there was a portrait of a dark haired man with mismatched eyes and a woman with long blond hair, Sarah could see the family resemblance between the man, woman and Jareth. Under the portrait there was a small plaque with the names:

_King Arden of the Goblin Realm and Morgan of Dehairl _

So these must be Jareth's parents mused Sarah, not only had Jareth and Danae inherited his Father's eyes but Sarah could see Jareth's haughty expression in his face. His mother was very beautiful, and again Sarah could see traces of Jareth in the woman.

On the other side of the room to the desk there was a large window, with a battered leather window seat inbuilt. From the wear of the leather Sarah concluded that Jareth must have spent many hours sitting in this position.

Finally Sarah took a deep breath, summoned up her courage and spoke, filling the silence of the room. "Am I your prisoner Jareth?"

Jareth looked up from his reading; he looked surprised by the question, but not altogether concerned.

"In a manner of speaking. You are mine, until I decide what to do with you."

Sarah just stared at him, the answer had taken her completely by surprise, but then again she hadn't known what to expect.

"However, I have decided that you are not to be a prisoner, but a guest in my castle, but a guest who cannot leave. You can go where you will, but I would not recommend going any further than the goblin city without an escort. If you wish to enter the labyrinth you can, but we both know how unfriendly it can be and I do not have time to keep an eye on you."

"Thank you" Sarah whispered.

"Would you like to go with Danae to the Goblin city later?" Sarah nodded and Jareth continued, "I think it will be good for her to have another companion her own age in the castle, I hope the two of you can become friends."

"I would like to see my friends from the last time I was here." As Jareth's face hardened Sarah quickly added "If that would be alright with you Jareth".

"It would be better if you were to call me Your Majesty, in other people's presence, and the same goes for Danae, you have to show us the respect our titles command"

"Yes, your majesty" said Sarah, suddenly worried.

"And as for your friends, Sir Didymus is on, how would he put it? A quest. Since the destruction of his bridge I had to find other uses for him so he didn't try and single-handedly defeat the entire Goblin army every other day. He's now my official errand runner and is delivering a message to another Kingdom. The monster Louis"

"Ludo" Sarah corrected him

"The monster Ludo has returned to his home in the lands beyond the labyrinth, which is frankly the best place for him in the first place. And on anticipating your wish to see your friends I have summoned Hoggle to the castle, to visit you later."

"Thank you" Sarah said warmly. And gesturing to the portrait behind Jareth she asked him "Are those your parents?"

"Yes" Jareth replied

"You and Danae have your father's eyes"

"It's often been said" remarked Jareth

"You look like your mother, but I don't see much of her in Danae."

"That's because she is not Danae's mother. Danae is only my half sister. My mother died when I was very young. My father loved her very much, but Adriennae, Danae's mother was a political match. My father remarried when I was a young child of about 70, I barely remember my own mother, but Adriennae treated me as if I was her own son. She died in childbirth with Danae when I was 346, my father was devastated, although he had not loved Adriennae like he had my own mother, he vowed now that he had the two children he needed he would not remarry. He died 127 years later. Danae never really knew either of her parents and she was left in the care of me and our cousin Aldous".

"I'm so sorry" Sarah said, not knowing what to say.

"It was a long time ago" Said Danae, who had come through the door while Jareth was speaking. She had changed out of her dress and was now dressed like Jareth in grey britches, black boots and a white poets shirt, but unlike Jareth hers fastened at the very top.

"Aldous was busy, so I had lessons with Dremius, why do you still employ him, the man is an idiot, worst than the goblins..."

"You didn't go to your lessons with Dremius dressed like that did you?" Jareth interrupted, after taking a long look at her appearance.

"Yes, I didn't have time to change after my sword lesson" Danae said guiltily

Jareth frowned "And what did Dremius say?"

"That a member of the Royal family should not dress in such low apparel" she said quietly.

"I should hope so!"

Danae looked even guiltier, "And what did you say to Dremius?" said Jareth catching her guilty face

"That I would be sure to repeat this to you as I was wearing your clothes" Jareth just laughed as Danea continued "Then he changed his mind, and decided that I could wear them as much as I like."

Jareth Stared at her, "Those aren't my clothes."

"I know that" she said rolling her eyes, as if that was her point the whole time.

"Oh Sarah" Danae turned to her, "your little friend is in the throne room waiting for you", she said as she walked out of the study to Jareth's amusement.

"She's a very sweet girl, most of the time. Her mother was the only sister to King Orellum, of the Rehus Kingdom, he is childless and upon her birth he pronounced her his heir. Obviously she is also the current heir to the Goblin Kingdom, so it is vital that she learns diplomacy and how to run a Kingdom, as this will be her task eventually. It also makes her a very vulnerable target for kidnappers and political manipulators."

Sarah nodded.

"I will see you at dinner Sarah" Jareth commanded, he reached for her hand, Kissed it and Sarah found herself in the throne room with Hoggle.

"Hoggle" Sarah gasped, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly, before allowing the tears she had been holding back since she woke up to be released and Hoggle simply held her while she wept her poor heart out.

"I can never go home and see my parents and Toby ever again" she sobbed into his shoulder

"Shush, now, there, there" Hoggle whispered into her hair. "Just let it all out"

And at the other end of the castle, a pair of mis-matched eyes, watched the whole scenario in a crystal ball.

"I'm sorry Sarah" he whispered to himself.


	5. Of Danae

I'd just like to say a HUGE thank you to the people who have reviewed so far, u guys r so nice!!!

Also I'd like to put in another disclaimer – none of the Labyrinth characters are mine (but if you would like to donate Jareth to me I'd be very greatful!!), however Danae and Aldous are mine and I can get possessive about them, but if ne1 want to borrow them please ask.

Hoggle and Sarah walked through the castle gardens. Hoggle was talking to Sarah intently on how he planned to build a new cottage by the entrance to the Labyrinth, but she was lost in her own thoughts. The sun was shining and Sarah thought it was a beautiful day, she had never seen the Labyrinth in this light before. The gardens were a huge expanse of smooth, lush green grass, with trees, flowers and streams running through it at random intervals. They were set on a hill above the Labyrinth, which Sarah could see in the bright daylight, as opposed to the dim, murky skies that had been present on her last visit. On the clear day she could see the lands beyond the Labyrinth, a great plateau of grasslands, empty and barren. But on the horizon she could see something glinting in the sunlight.

Sarah suddenly interrupted Hoggle.

"What's that blinking in the sunlight?"

"Where?" Asked Hoggle grumpily, not happy about the interruption.

"Over there" pointed Sarah "Out on the horizon"

"Oh, that's just Threasedene." Seeing the confused look on Sarah's face, "The chief city of the Goblin Realm. Though there's no goblins there" He added. "It's where the King holds his court. The Labyrinth just happened to be in the Goblin Realm, so King Serehen decided about ten thousand years ago, to build a castle and a city here, bung all the goblins in the city, and not have them causing havoc across the entire country. I've never been to Threasedene personally".

"Why not" asked Sarah, trying to get as much information from Hoggle as possible.

"They don't like the Labyrinth folk out there too much, so we don't tend to go very often. With the exception of Jareth and Danae of course, but with them being royalty an all they don't really count as Labyrinth folk."

"Do you know Danae?" Sarah asked, wanting to know as much about her companion in advance.

"Not really" replied Hoggle "Only by reputation – why you askin?"

"Jareth wants me to be her companion"

"Well good luck to ya"

"What do you mean?" Asked Sarah who now felt apprehensive

"Well you know how Jareth is always threatening folk with a quick swim in the bog of eternal stench?"

Sarah nodded and Hoggle continued. "Well to my knowledge he's never actually followed through on the threat, not to say that he wouldn't. But if someone has been in the bog everyone suffers when they're around. Well Jareth hasn't thrown anyone in the bog, however Danae has, I'm not sure of the circumstances but she got cross and into the bog he went."

"What happened to him?"

"Well Jareth had to banish him from the Kingdom, he smelt that bad. But I'm warning you now missy, don't do anything to make that girl lose her temper or you'll regret it, and don't think if you smell like that I'll have anything more to do with ya, and further more I'm going to- "

But what Hoggle was going to do Sarah never got to hear, as Camille appeared with a basket of food.

"Off you go now Hoggle" she ordered good naturedly "It's time for Sarah to have some lunch and you should get back to work."

"Of course Camille" Hoggle nodded to Sarah, and trotted off into the Labyrinth whistling.

"That's better" Said Camille to Sarah warmly. "Just us girls. I thought as it was such a nice day, you would like a picnic in the gardens, and I thought I'd join you, seeing as I'm to be your new Ladies maid and we don't know the first thing about each other."

"I'd like that" smiled Sarah warmly

"Are you looking forward to your outing with Danae later?" Camile enquired, as she laid down a soft white linen blanket on the floor and sat down. She then opened the basket and started to unpack the food.

"I guess so" said Sarah now sitting, "I've heard very mixed accounts of her, and I don't really know what to expect from her."

"Meaning you heard about her throwing the goblin into the bog?" smiled Camille "I was nursemaid to Danae, and to Jareth before that. They are both very alike you know. Strong willed, and very proud, but I've never been able to decide which one of them has the worst temper."

"What do you mean?" asked Sarah confused.

"Understand that I've known both of them since the cradle, they are the closest thing to my own children, and they are very alike, with the exception of their tempers. Danae has a very hot temper, and she is very quick to anger, which the goblin who broke her favourite doll when she was 47 soon found out, and the number of times she's thrown her breakfast tray at me when I've told her off is uncountable, however although Danae is quick to anger she is quick to forget her anger.

But Jareth's temper is the opposite, it takes time to come through. And it's so cold. When he gets angry, there is no forgiveness, and his wrath is terrible. But it takes a lot to get Jareth truly angry"

"Oh" said Sarah. Picking up some freshly baked warm bread and covering it with cheese.

"Don't you worry about Danae though m'dear" said Camille as she popped a grape into her mouth, "She's really a dear sweet girl when you get to know her, although I think she's a bit lonely, even more so since I moved out of her apartments in the castle, but she's growing up and she cannot have a nurse with her forever."

"But why do I need a nurse?" Asked Sarah confused

"You don't need a nurse, but Jareth wanted someone he could trust to make sure you settle into Fae society properly. And those ladies in waiting of Danae's are not exactly known for having any good sense"

Sarah could see Danae approaching through the gardens, she had changed out of her britches and now had on the same white dress that she had worn earlier, her red hair shimmered in the sunlight, and Sarah had never seen anyone look so beautiful. When Danae spotted the twosome on the grass, she started running over until she reached them and threw herself on the blanket next to Camille, who immediately started scolding her for such unladylike behaviour, much to Sarah's and Danae's amusement, when Camille seemed to have given up, Danae kissed her on the cheek, bid her farewell and grabbed Sarah's hand and pulled her up.

Immediately they were standing in the middle of the Goblin City. It hadn't changed much since Sarah's last visit, although the damage caused by Ludo's rocks had been repaired. Danae led her through a back street, and Sarah found herself in the middle of a huge market, jugglers and fire eaters lined the streets. She could see gypsies reading palms, tarot cards and tea leaves. Then there was the market itself, hundreds upon hundreds of stalls selling everything from pots and pans to exquisite pearl jewellery.

"The first thing we need to get for you I think would be fabric" Danae smiled at her, "The market only comes to the Goblin City twice a year, the rest of the time we have to go to Threasedene" She lowered her voice in a conspiratorial whisper, "So what we'll do is buy about half the stuff we need, then Jareth will have no option but to take us to Threasedene in a month or so." Sarah laughed at Danae's blatant manipulation of Jareth, and suspected that the Goblin King was not at all clued up when it came to his sisters wants, or her methods for achieving them for that matter. As Sarah and Danae walked to each stall the merchants bowed and offered them the finest fabrics Sarah had ever seen. Danae picked out more fabric than Sarah could imagine, of all colours of the rainbow, rich golds, heavenly silvers, blues the colour of the sky, wines, pinks, yellows and greens all in soft silk, shimmering satins, rich velvets and lace so fine it looked as if it had been spun by spiders. Danae laughed at Sarah's wonder and just ordered it to be packed off to the castle.

"Well now, we should visit the dress maker, who can get your measurements, and then you will have a dress for tomorrow."

"Is that back at the castle?" Sarah asked, as she was now feeling rather tired.

"No she just lives in a house across the street" replied Danae, firmly leading the way.

As they crossed the street Sarah could hear the wailing of a crying child, while a shouting match was coming from another house two doors down. "She may not live in the nicest of areas but she's the best dressmaker in the Goblin City, though that isn't saying much. Kylie will make a few dresses for each of us and I will send the rest to Threasdene, where the best dressmakers in the Underground reside."

Danae knocked on the door of a rickety old cottage and a woman came out, when Sarah first looked upon her she thought she was young, but then she saw the redness of her palms and the lines around her eyes and mouth, she looked at Danae, almost coldly and said with the utmost respect "What can I do for you your highness", Danae and Sarah entered the cottage, and stood in a small workshop, while Danae repeated her instructions regarding Sarah to the woman, Sarah stood feeling rather out of place. The woman, Kylie, Sarah thought her name was never even looked at her as she started to measure Sarah and only spoke to her to mutter instructions like "arms up" and "stand up straight". Sarah was secretly relieved when the whole ordeal was over and Danae announced that it was time to go home, she smiled at Sarah and offered her hand, and when Sarah took it she found herself with Danae in the throne room.

Aldous was waiting for them. "Danae, the King requires your presence in the study immediately". Seeing the concerned look on his face, she ran off down the corridor straight away.

"His majesty says you should come along too." Said Aldous to Sarah quietly, and he turned and walked down the corridor that Danae had just ran through, Sarah followed silently.


	6. The arguement

Danae ran into Jareth's study, her long skirts billowing behind her and her red hair swept back in the wind. She closed the door behind her, and turned to Jareth, her mismatched eyes meeting his own, they gazed at each other, each unwilling to break eye contact. Until Danae suddenly looked away.

"What's going on Jareth?" She asked softly. "You've not been acting like yourself for days, first you recall me from my state visit to Mannat four days earlier than planned, which you know was rude and it was frankly embarrassing, then I wake up this morning to find the mortal that defeated you having breakfast in the palace. I demand to know what's going on." Jareth put down the piece of parchment he had been reading before her arrival.

"Queen Anna of Littenhan declared war on Mannat this morning, I got wind of her plans three days ago, hence my calling you home, the last thing I, or Orellum for that matter need is our only heir to become a hostage in a war situation." As Danae nodded her understanding Jareth continued, "And Sarah, for now is to be your companion, and my reasons for bringing her here are none of your business". Danae glared at Jareth after his last remark.

"Fine, keep your secrets, but speak to me with the respect that I deserve! I am not one of your goblins to command"

A soft knock on the study door heralded the arrival of Sarah and Aldous to the study "Enter" called Danae. Sarah and Aldous entered the study to the sight of Danae and Jareth Standing opposite each other, fists clenched and glaring angrily at each other.

"Don't defy me Danae, I'm in no mood for you"

"Well when everything goes pear-shaped, and it will, don't come crawling to me for help" Danae replied haughtily. Then, with one smooth, fluid motion of his wrist Jareth summoned up a crystal and threw it at Danae, who screamed angrily before disappearing.

"What did you do?" Cried Sarah, amazed at Jareth's cruel treatment of Danae, but before Jareth had time to answer Danae had reappeared behind him, she flexed open her fingers and a crystal orb appeared in her hand, which she then hurled at Jareth, who in turn, disappeared. Sarah waited and waited but when Jareth didn't reappear she started to become worried.

Aldous immediately started scolding Danae "I wish you and your brother could manage to get along for five minutes without a supervisor, and where is Jareth, he should be back by now"

"Jareth's fine" replied Danae, who still sounded angry, "Anyway, he deserves everything he gets, as he shouldn't have banished me to the dungeons. He knows that I don't like it down there!" and with that Danae turned on her heel and walked out the study with Aldous in hot pursuit.

Sarah, not knowing what was going on and not wanting to meet an angry Jareth alone in his study just followed the other two down the corridor, when she bumped into Camille, who seeing the worried look on Sarah's face immediately asked her what was going on, and Sarah told her the whole tale.

"Right then" Said Camille grimly "I'll deal with these two, come along then"

Sarah followed Camille into the throne room where Aldous was pleading with Danae to return Jareth, and Danae was perched on Jareth's throne ignoring him, judging by the red marks around her eyes she had been crying. Camille ran over to the distraught girl and put her arms around Danae, and stroked her hair and muttered comforting words to her. When Danae had calmed down, Camille turned to Danae and in a no nonsense tone of voice told her to return Jareth this instance.

"I cant" said Danae softly.

"What do you mean you can't return Jareth? You silly girl never cast a spell if you can't cast the counter spell, that's the first rule of magic I ever taught you!"

"I can cast the counter spell, but if I do Jareth will kill me", Sarah became worried as Danae sounded genuinely scared

"Danae my love" implored Camille gently "What did you do with Jareth?"

"I trapped him in an oubliette" whispered Danae guiltily, and then Aldous and Camille burst out laughing. No wonder Danae was hesitant to undo the spell, when Jareth got out of the oubliette he would be furious, and Danae knew better than to do anything to incur her brothers wrath.

"I'll deal with your brother, Danae. I promise. Now be a dear and return him to the throne room, before he gets himself out." Camille shot Danae a look that said I will not tolerate argument, and Danae meekly did as she was told.

Jareth reappeared before them, an angry look on his beautiful face, is it possible for a man to be beautiful wondered Sarah, because Jareth certainly was, she shook that thought out of her head, this was the man who stole Toby, who had whisked her away from her entire life. Said man was currently approaching Danae with a menacing look in his eyes. Camille stepped between him and Danae.

"Now Jareth that's enough!" she ordered. "Admittedly Danae should not have sent you to the Oubliette, but then you should not have sent her to the dungeons." She turned to Sarah and Danae, "Now why don't you to go and dress for dinner, Danae can lend you a dress for tonight and her ladies can dress you, as by the gods there's enough of them." Danae knew better than to argue with Camille when she was in this mood, so she held her hand out to Sarah and led her out of the throne room.

Camille turned back to Jareth, "that's to be the end of the matter now, do you hear me?" Jareth just nodded, the anger drained out of his face, he now simply looked concerned.

"How did she manage to do that Aldous, she's barely more than a child and yet she can stand up to me magically, and I certainly didn't expect her to retaliate."

"Danae is no child Jareth" replied Aldous "She's a young woman who is starting to come into her own, she's growing up", Aldous continued "What's to be done about the matter of the war?"

Jareth paused for a moment before answering, "We make for Threasedene."


	7. Journey to Threasedene 1

Dinner that night was eaten in silence, although the air of ill feeling between Jareth and Danae seemed to have disappeared. Sarah was glad of the quiet, as it allowed her to collect her thoughts. Camille had spent the remainder of the afternoon with Sarah, explaining to her the many, and extremely complex rules and etiquette of court. And Sarah was desperate to remember everything she had been taught, and not make a fool of herself in Threasdene, which was currently her greatest concern. After dinner, when they were sitting in the parlour chatting, she confided her fears to Danae, who just smiled and told Sarah that she would be fine,

"And even if you do say the wrong thing, myself, Aldous and Jareth will be there to look after you."

Sarah looked bemused, "I'm Jareth's prisoner" she frowned "Why would he bother himself looking after me"

"He'll look after you as you're going to Threasedene as his and my guest."

Jareth at that moment stuck his head round the door. "Perhaps it was time you two went to bed, we've an early start in the morning. Sarah, would I be permitted to have a quick word?"

"Of course Your Majesty" Sarah replied, as she started trembling, she prayed that Danae would stay with them, as being left alone with the handsome goblin king was not a situation that she felt at all prepared for. I wonder when I started to consider Jareth as Handsome, Sarah mused until her thoughts were interrupted by Danae leaving.

"Goodnight Sarah" she got up, kissed Sarah on the cheek and walked past Jareth, turning his hair blue as she did so. Jareth grabbed her by the arm, pulled her close to him and gave her a peck on the cheek, smiling all the time "Goodnight Danae, go to bed and cause mischief for Camille, I've had enough of you" who smiled back sweetly and answered "Goodnight Jareth" and walked out the door. Jareth shook his head vigorously and his blond locks were back. Sarah laughed at their playful exchange.

"Well Sarah" smiled Jareth as he sat down on the couch next to her, Sarah moved up as she was not ready for the goblin king in such an intimate capacity. "How did you enjoy your trip into the goblin city with Danae this afternoon?"

"It was very nice, thank you. I enjoyed your sister's company very much."

"Good, I had hoped that the two of you would get along. She needs some friends, especially ones without motives. I trust Camille explained to you how things work in the Goblin Court?"

"I didn't think there were any Goblins in Threasedene" replied Sarah confused

Jareth just laughed "No, there aren't any Goblins in Threasedene. It's just called the Goblin Court"

"Oh, I see."

"Anyway, what I came here to do was to ask you to accompany me in my carriage to Threasedene tomorrow."

"Oh, are we going in carriages? I just thought..."

"You thought that we would get there by magic, no it's customary to travel there by carriage, it's much less tiring"

"You haven't answered my question Sarah."

"I will, but wouldn't you rather travel with Danae or Aldous?"

"Danae has her own carriage. Which she will be expected to travel in, and I do not find Aldous's company relaxing on long journeys."

"If you wish it your majesty, I will travel in your carriage tomorrow."

He leaned towards her "Thank you Sarah". He was now so close to her that if she wanted to she could lean in to kiss him. Sarah panicked, she admitted to herself that she found Jareth attractive, but she also found water wet and flames hot. She may find Jareth attractive, but she had not even considered whether she wanted to form a relationship with him, let alone kiss him. She looked down at the ground, her heart beating rapidly, and her breathing increased. Then she looked at Jareth's face, the arrogant smirk was back. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. The lightest of kisses, his lips barely brushing her skin.

"That's how we say goodnight, in the underground." Then he was gone.

The next morning Sarah was woken gently by Camille. "Come on Sarah, breakfast is being served and Jareth is anxious to leave". She then proceeded to help Sarah into her new dress, it was very demure, in hunter green, with a trim in pale green ribbon. It's neckline was low enough to show Sarah's womanly curves, but not daringly low. Its sleeves ran to Sarah's elbows where they were tied off with ribbon.

"Come back after breakfast and I'll do your hair ordered Camille." Shooing Sarah out of the door. By the time Sarah made her appearance at breakfast Jareth had finished, and all that was left of him was his empty plate. Danae was sitting at the table picking at her breakfast like a sparrow. She was wearing an ornate pale blue dress, with small sparkling white and silver gemstones embroidered into the neckline with silver thread, her hair was loose around her shoulders, in a similar fashion to Sarah's own, suggesting that Danae too needed to have her hair done before they left.

While they ate Danae chattered to Sarah about many of the various women at court, trying to warn Sarah of who she should avoid and why. "And be warned, most of the women in the court will be bending over backwards for my brother's attention, so don't let them use you as a tool for that."

"Why do they all want Jareth's attention?" Interrupted Sarah

"My brother is quite a handsome man, don't you think?" Sarah nodded feeling embarrassed. "And even if he weren't he is the King, and kings always have their admirers."

"Come on" Said Danae suddenly. "We should go finish getting ready, we have to look our best when arriving at Threasedene, to show our place in society."

Sarah went back upstairs and into her bedroom, where Camille was waiting for her, hairbrush in one hand and a bundle of hair-grips in the other.

"Sit down then" over the next twenty minutes Camille brushed, plaited, twisted and pinned Sarah's hair. The end result was Sarah's hair all pinned to the back of her head, the style emphasized the slope of her shoulders and the arch of her neck. After Camille had finished she tied a warm black velvet cloak round Sarah's neck, and handed her some matching gloves "Those carriages get awfully draughty my dear."

When Sarah went to find the others outside the castle Jareth, Danae and Aldous were waiting next to two enormous horse drawn carriages. Aldous was dressed in his normal clothes. Jareth was wearing black britches, a white poets shirt with a high ruffled collar and a black high necked frock coat. Shiny black leather boots and leather gloves completed the outfit. Around his neck he wore his medallion, which shone brightly in the sunlight. Danae's hair had been fastened up behind her head, in a similar style to Sarah's, her curls moving softly in the wind. Upon her forehead there was a simple silver circlet, and in the centre there was the same symbol as Jareth's medallion. She was wearing a dark blue cloak over her dress and a pair of white gloves.

Jareth walked over to Sarah "Shall we", gesturing towards the first carriage at the door he offered her his hand, Sarah took it and climbed into the carriage.


	8. Journey to Threasedene 2

The journey to Threasedene was long and tiring. Jareth was quiet for the most part of the journey, occasionally breaking the silence to point out places of interest to Sarah, such as a Fae temple or the villages in the lands outlying the labyrinth. The lands between the Labyrinth and Threasedene were lush and green. There were few trees, and the landscape, although beautiful had a barren empty quality to it.

"If you look out of the window Sarah you can see the outpost of the Goblin Army."

"I thought that the Army was inside the goblin city." Sarah mused.

Jareth smiled and Sarah suddenly thought that he reminded her of a cat, playing with its food. "No that's not my army" he laughed at the thought. "How could I defend my Kingdom with a rabble like that? The guard that you encountered is merely there to prevent people getting through the goblin city and completing my labyrinth. It serves no other purpose. The real army of the Goblin realm is however a force to be reckoned with"

Sarah stared at him, then spoke, a shocked look on her pretty face "You mean you have your own personal army just to stop people winning back their children?" Sarah looked at him disgusted, and Jareth decided that in this instance discretion was the better part of valour and chose to remain silent for the rest of the journey.

Suddenly the carriage stopped, Sarah moved to get out of the carriage when Jareth spoke. "It is my role as King to prevent the labyrinth from being completed, by any means necessary, fear, seduction betrayal, they are all my tools, and I do not hesitate to use them when I deem them the right approach." Sarah leapt out of the carriage, anything to get away from him, not noticing that they were still in the middle of the grasslands and the city of Threasedene was still far in the distance.

Jareth followed "I have done this to a thousand others, this is my royal duty."

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered" Sarah muttered to herself, Jareth hearing her glared at her angrily.

"It won't work this time Sarah"

"I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city to take back the child that you have stolen from me."

"What child?" he challenged her mockingly.

"For my will is as strong as yours. And my Kingdom as great" she continued. But this time he did not retreat. Sarah paused and every second felt like an eternity, she felt a cool breeze drift across her face. It was calming and it soothed the turmoil inside her head, out of the corner of her eye she could see Danae and Aldous standing outside their carriage, keeping their distance from the ugly scene. "You have no power over me", said Sarah dully. Jareth just stood looking at her, the expression on his face impossible to read. "You have no power over me" she cried, tears forming in her eyes, which then slowly started to streak down her face. "You have no power over me!" she screamed hysterically. Jareth turned away from her, no longer able to look. Sarah's legs gave way beneath her and she sank to the ground, her legs unable to hold her up any longer. She sat on the floor sobbing to herself "He has no power over me, he has no power over me." Danae ran over to her and pulled the distraught girl into her arms. "Shush now Sarah, Shush. Be at peace." She wiped the tears off Sarah's face, her own eyes brimming with tears over the state of the girl, and Sarah began to calm down.

When Sarah had quietened Jareth walked over to her and scooped her up into his arms. He then carried him over to Danae's carriage wordlessly. He was surprised at how light she felt, like carrying air. Sarah just stared up at him, astonished that he was no longer angry with her. He seemed almost sad. He placed her into the seat of Danae's carriage and said to her softly, "I had hoped that we could become friends." Then he walked away silently and Danae climbed into the carriage.

The two girls travelled without speaking, Sarah unwilling to talk and Danae not knowing what to say. Eventually Danae broke the silence "Well we're nearly there, I can see the gates of Threasedene." Sarah suddenly felt terrible as she was dreading seeing Jareth again. Danae reading the worried expression on Sarah's face said comfortingly "You don't have to see Jareth until court tomorrow. He'll be at the Goblin Palace." Sarah looked at her confused, so Danae continued, "Jareth, as King, resides at the Goblin Palace, however the Ladies of the royal household, have their own Palace, where they all stay on trips to Threasedene, with the exception of the Queen of course, who stays at the Goblin Palace with the King. The princess's palace as it's referred to, which is much smaller and cosier. Well anyway, Jareth and I decided that it would be for the best if you stayed at the Princess's Palace with me as it would cause less gossip for one thing."

Sarah suddenly interrupted Danae's babble, which had now turned to courtly gossip mongers. "Why did saying those words to Jareth have no effect this time?"

Danae paused, obviously thinking of a reasonable answer, she sighed then began. "It's to do with the very nature of the labyrinth. Which is to teach you what you need to know, which was in your case that not everyone else was to blame for your problems." Sarah opened her mouth as if to start protesting but Danae continued. "Jareth did not make you wish your brother away, nor did he make you run the labyrinth to win him back, he did his best to try and make you give up, but he couldn't. Jareth could manipulate your surroundings, the challenges you faced and even your friends, but he could not manipulate you! Jareth never had any power over you when you first entered the labyrinth, but you didn't realise this until your final confrontation."

"Well that explains why it worked the first time, but not why it won't work now" said Sarah grumpily.

"The reason it worked last time was because it was true. But this time is different; you gave yourself over to Jareth so this time he does have power over you. That's why it doesn't work anymore."

Sarah felt a single tear trickle down her face. She shook her head, not allowing despair to conquer her any longer.

"What is the labyrinth exactly?" she asked.

"Well we're not entirely sure. It's an entity with a very strong magical life force that predates any written knowledge of our people. All we seem to know is its purpose."

"Which is?"

"To teach us." Danae sighed "Why it does this I don't know but it just teaches us lessons that we could not have learnt another way."

"And how does it do that?"

"By any means necessary. But the labyrinth only has this effect on mortals. It has never once in over ten thousand centuries tried to teach a higher being anything, we can pass through unchanged."

Sarah interrupted impatiently, "But what has the labyrinth got to do with snatching babies?"

"Absolutely nothing. If a child is wished away, and we only take what is given to us, whoever the child is wished away to is obligated to take the child. And if they want the child back, as frequently they do, a task is set."

"What kind of task?"

"Well obviously the goblins have the labyrinth, another kingdom has an unswimmable river which they have to cross in an allotted time, and the Dragons I believe have a series of obstacles culminating in a leap of faith across a fiery precipice."

Sarah looked down and whispered to Danae, confiding in her "When I defeated Jareth, when I found myself back at home, I thought I'd destroyed him. I never ever dreamed I could find myself back here. I convinced myself that I had won."

Danae shook her head at Sarah, and said quietly "What kind of King would he be if his rule could be destroyed that easily? The only thing you hurt was Jareth's pride"

Sarah looked out of the window as they passed into the city, the buildings of Threasedene looming above her, they were built from white marble, which shone a soft orange in the light of the setting sun. Danae's carriage turned and pulled away from Jareth's carriage until it reached a small palace built from white stone, but where the white marble of the rest of the city looked harsh and cold the palace looked warm and inviting.

Danae led Sarah through the palace, and into a small set of chambers. A bedpan and nightgown were waiting for her, while Sarah changed behind a small screen Danae lit a small candelabra and closed the velvet curtains, blocking out the light of the rising moon. Sarah climbed into the large bed too exhausted to speak, Danae leaned over to her and kissed her goodnight then slipped out the door quietly. Sarah blew out the candles and let darkness claim her. Soon she was fast asleep dreaming of a ball as she always did.


	9. The Goblin Palace

Sarah awoke feeling refreshed and happier than she had felt since her arrival in the labyrinth. Sarah got out of bed and walked over to the wooden floor to stare out of the balcony window. It was the first time she had properly looked at the city. The Princess's Palace was built at the side of the river, and although Jareth had mentioned it's name on their long journey to Threasedene, she could not remember what it was called. Sarah's balcony overlooked the river, with wide views over the city, which dazzled in the sunlight.

A soft knock on the door heralded the arrival of Danae, who was still in her nightgown, which she clasped in one hand to keep the hem from getting dirty on the floor. "Would you care to join me for breakfast Sarah?" she asked nervously.

"Of course. I'm starving!" Sarah replied, her voice light and cheery.

Danae suddenly smiled before leading Sarah out of her room. In the corner of the ante chamber leading to Sarah's room there was a small table laden with fruit and honey and freshly baked bread. The two girls chattered happily as they ate and they were soon brushing the crumbs away from around their mouths.

After breakfast the two girls were dressed simultaneously by Danae's maids behind screens in the same room. The screens were embroidered with pictures of Fae princess's and their gowns. The room itself was large, oak panelled with many doors leading to many other bedrooms, which according to Danae were very similar to her own room. While Sarah was being laced into her corset, which Danae insisted was necessary while she was spending time at court, she could hear Danae's moans of pain as she was being laced into her own. The only comment that Sarah could get out of Danae on the subject corsets was an irritable "Beauty hurts." And she just thanked her lucky stars that the maids hadn't felt the need to bind her so tightly, she felt restricted as it was. The dress itself was beautifully accentuated by the corset, narrowing Sarah's waist and pushing her cleavage up to an impressive height. The dress was long sleeved and a red, which contrasted against Sarah's dark hair. Lace framed the square neckline around her bosom accentuating her cleavage even more. But apart from that the dress was simple in its beauty, letting Sarah's natural good looks shine through. While Sarah was being fastened into her dress, which had more fastenings than she had ever thought possible, she continued chatting with Danae about the procedures for court that morning. She was then ushered into a chair and the maids started to dress her hair, piling it up on her head, pinning a single red rose in her hair, as her only adornment. Sarah noticed that they were much more skilled in this art than Camille had been. After the two girls were perfectly coiffered, Danae again wearing her crown, they were finally ready to leave. The two girls joined hands and disappeared.

Then reappeared in front of the most elegant, proud building that Sarah had ever seen in her entire life. It was tall, built out of a soft yellowing white stone, which glinted in the sunlight. Stained glass windows shone in impossible colours, regal blues, royal reds and proud greens. Looking behind her Sarah could see the Princess's Palace in the distance and next to it, the river with the sun's reflection making it look like a diamond encrusted snake uncoiling over the land. The goblin palace was situated on the top of a small hill and Sarah could see the entirety of Threasedene below her, large streets, small lanes and tiny ally-ways. Beyond the city lay the grasslands that they had crossed during their carriage journey to Threasedene. And beyond that. A tiny speck on the horizon lay the labyrinth. And beyond that lay the goblin city and the castle. Jareth's home.

The thought of Jareth snapped Sarah back to reality. She looked at Danae and smiled. Danae grinned back "Are you ready?" Sarah tried to reply but the words got stuck in her throat, so she settled for a nod instead. Danae took her hand in her own, gave it a squeeze for luck and the two girls walked up the steps, through a set of massive oak doors, which opened as if by magic and into and entered an enormous chamber. Like the Castle beyond the Goblin City, the main doors of the Goblin palace also opened onto the throne room. It was a large open room with sunlight pouring in from many open windows; the floor was made from black and white marble, set in an intricate pattern.

At the other side of the room, lounging elegantly in a white marble throne, sat Jareth. He was wearing a black shirt, black britches and shiny black boots, his pale skin and hair contrasting sharply to his dark attire. When he saw the two girls enter and walked towards them. He embraced Danae warmly, whispering something in her ear, which Sarah couldn't make out but judging by Danae's burst of laughter was highly amusing.

He then took Sarah's hands in his "If I caused you offence yesterday I apologise, I never meant to do you ill. Believe me I understand how hard the situation must be for you and I'm sorry I acted the way I did"

"Thank you, Your Majesty" Sarah replied graciously. "But I have to apologise too, I was a bit of a wreck yesterday."

"Understandably" he said generously, "But let us put the whole affair behind us. I would like it if you would accompany me to the ball tonight, no doubt Danae will be going with some suitor of hers."

"Of course your highness, if you wish it"

Jareth offered Sarah his arm and this time Sarah took it. After Jareth showed Sarah to her seat which was next to Danae's slightly smaller and more feminine throne, which was in turn to the left of Jareth. As the courtiers started entering Danae passed comment on particular people who Sarah should take note of. A beautiful Fae woman with golden hair approached the throne. Her complexion was as fair as Jareth's or Danae's and she wore a beautiful green dress in a similar style to Sarah's own but with an impossible narrow waist. She eyed Sarah up with a mixture of curiosity and annoyance as her name was announced.

"The Lady Annabel of Hirstead"

"She's cousin to the Queen of Hirstead" Danae whispered "and is determined to make a good match, and when I say good match I mean she has her sights set on my brother. What a disaster that would have been."

Would have been? Sarah mused, did that mean at one point the girl and Jareth had been involved? She made a mental point to ask Aldous later. The courtiers continued to trickle in for the next hour, when everybody was finally seated Jareth stood up and began to speak. It was a language that Sarah didn't understand, beautiful and melodic, while powerful and elegant. Later when Sarah began to learn the high speech of the Fae is was explained to her that it was only ever used in very formal situations. When Jareth had finished he simply disappeared in a cloud of glitter, to which Danae muttered "Show off". Then to Sarah's surprise all over the room other members of the room other members of Fae nobility started to vanish as well. "To a council regarding the war" whispered Danae "They will be in there for the remainder of the afternoon."

"What will we do until the ball?" asked Sarah

"I think a stroll around the palace gardens would be nice, then preparations for tonight's ball will be necessary."

During their walk through the beautiful palace gardens Sarah was introduced to many of the Fae nobility and to be truthful she found the whole ordeal of being under the scrutiny of so many strangers unpleasant at best, but they were curious about the mortal girl who had been sitting among the royal family. But throughout the afternoon there was one face who stuck out in her mind and that was the Lord Roland, Prince of the Nether Counties, a small kingdom, near Jareth's borders. He was the 3rd son in his family, making it unlikely that he would inherit the throne, especially as his eldest brother's wife had just given birth to a healthy baby boy. Roland was very handsome, tall, with dark brown hair and brown eyes, which glinted with laughter and merriment. His voice was smooth, velvety and everything he said was utterly charming, but at the same time completely sincere. What Sarah would remember most about Roland in years to come though was Danae's reaction to his presence. While they were speaking she looked blissfully happy. Her smile was radiant and her eyes shone, when he asked her if he could speak to her in private during the ball she remained calm, though after he left, she nearly hyperventilated with the excitement of a young girl in love.

On their return from the gardens there were packages for the two girls containing their gowns for that evening. Sarah's contained a note on smooth pale brown parchment, the seal containing the royal three pointed symbol.

_**Sarah**_

**_As I said a suitor will be accompanying my sister to the ball, I would like to reissue my services as your escort. However I will be unable to my perform my full duty and accompany you from the Princess's Palace, however I have asked Aldous to perform this task in my stead. I will meet you on the balcony by the rose garden._**

_**I hope you like the dress**_

**J**

Danae wasn't very surprised "I expected this morning he would ask you to accompany him to the ball" Danae smiled when Sarah showed her the note and only passed comment on how much her brothers handwriting had improved.

The next four and a half hours were spent getting ready for the ball. The maids prepared the two girls a bath which was the size of a small swimming pool filled with steaming scented water and rose petals floating on the surface. While the two girls bathed they chatted amicably until the Topic of Roland was brought up, and Danae became starry eyed and dreamy. However when Sarah broached the subject of their involvement she went quiet "I don't know if Jareth will approve the match. And everything depends on Jareth's approval."

"But if you love him, surely Jareth will approve."

Danae smiled sadly "It's not my love of Jareth would disapprove of. He likes Roland, they have known each other since childhood. It is only the political match which is my concern."

Sarah looked at Danae, almost horrified "So you cannot marry for love."

"Don't feel sorry for me Sarah, I've always known that making a politically sound match would be my fate. As it was my mothers. She married my father to create a peace between the two kingdoms, a peace I may add that has lasted for nearly 400 years."

"But not marrying for love Danae, that's terrible."

"No" replied Danae softly "What would be terrible would be if I married solely and selfishly just for love with no regard for how my marriage could affect the political climate. I will be a queen someday and the wrong match could throw the country I'm set to inherit, my husbands country and even the Goblin Realm into a war. Hundreds if not thousands of lives could be lost." She paused sadly.

"My happiness, even from marrying the man I love could never be worth that high a price."

"I never thought of it like that" said Sarah quietly

"But Roland is from a good family there is every chance that the match could be approved."

"Well I hope for your sake that it is" Sarah smiled warmly/

After the bath the next three hours were spent primping and preening the two girls in preparation for the ball. After she had dried off Sarah was laced into her undergarments, which consisted of another uncomfortable corset, with Danae's promise that she would soon get used to them and a silk underskirt. Then Danae's ladies in waiting began a skilful process of hair curling, pinning and decorating, then powdering Sarah's face and chest, lining her eyes with smoky kohl and rouging her lips and cheeks ever so slightly. Before finally being fastened into her beautiful dress

The result was dramatic Sarah's hair had been pinned off her face and the rest cascaded down her back in artful ringlets. Tiny gems had been braided into her hair, making her head glitter and dazzle when she moved. Her green eyes sparkled behind black eyelashes, her cheeks flushing slightly and her lips had an entrancing waiting to be kissed look, which Sarah never could have managed alone. Her dress was a simple affair held up by small straps with a low cut bodice and a flowing skirt which emphasised her waist and ample, thanks to the corset, cleavage. When Sarah walked down into the parlour, where she found Aldous waiting for her.

"You look very beautiful my dear, he said kissing her friendlily on her cheek."

Sarah took Aldous' arm and found herself at the palace.


	10. The Goblin Ball 1

When Sarah and Aldous entered the ballroom Sarah was amazed by the Fae women, all of them unbelievably tall, elegant and beautiful. They walked with a grace and poise Sarah felt she would never have. The room itself was beautiful, completely white and circular in the traditional style of the Fae. At one end of the room a staircase led to the rest of the palace, at the top of the stairs stood Danae, slim as the sickle moon in a shimmering strapless silver dress, which emphasised her slender frame and pale skin. Her red hair was pulled off her face and pinned up, save for a few escaped curls, which fell on her shoulders. Her crown, a silver circlet with the three pointed emblem of the Goblin Kingdom resting on her brow. Her posture was perfectly regal, her head held high, and Sarah truly admired her dedication to her people. Standing with her, the pair in deep discussion was Roland. He was wearing black britches, black boots, a white poet's shirt and a black military jacket. The dark outfit suited him, setting off his classic good looks and dark hair, it also complemented the paleness of Danae and her dress, they suited each other, Sarah mused.

Aldous soon started discussing politics with a small group of the nobility. Sarah feeling completely at sea, and not wanting to disturb the two lovebirds, who were still having their whispered conversation in a corner, she wandered out onto the balcony. It was a calm cool night, with a hint of rain in the air. A full moon was rising over the city, which lay under the balcony, the torches and candles below flickering like yellow stars in the darkness. The night air was cool and refreshing on Sarah's warm skin. She wrapped her arms around her waist, and hugged herself as she began to feel the chill of the air. She had a sick nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach, especially when she thought of a certain Goblin King.

As Sarah stood staring at the moon a figure appeared behind her, walking up the steps from the rose garden. He was dressed in tight black britches, black boots which had been polished till they shone, a ruffled white shirt, with lace at the collar and cuffs and over the top he wore a midnight blue frock coat, which had jewels encrusted into the velvet fabric. His blond hair was spiked up around his head, with loose strands which dangled on his shoulders. His face smouldered, his expression unreadable. His walk was predatory, like a lion stalking it's prey. She stood staring at the stars, and he watched her, drinking in her appearance.

Then she turned, as if feeling his presence "Jareth" she whispered quietly to herself. He came closer. Hearing his name on her lips he smiled to himself. "Good evening Sarah" he murmured, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it softly and gently, yet deliberately. Sarah felt her breath catch in her throat. She admitted to herself that she was beginning to like Jareth, however his presence still terrified her.

"How are you enjoying the views of my kingdom?"

"It's beautiful" she breathed, having willed her voice to life, however she was still feeling uncomfortable with the way he was staring at her intently. She turned to face him, their bodies were close, inches apart. She looked up into his mismatched eyes as he brought his face closer and closer to her own. She could feel her heart beating faster and again her breath caught in her chest. She expected his lips to press against hers any second, but he continued to gaze into her eyes, as if searching for something. He moved his head back and spoke.

"You look beautiful this evening Sarah. Shall we?" he beckoned with his arm and led a speechless Sarah back into the ballroom.

The head of proceedings at the Goblin Palace was a short man,, formally dressed man about three inches smaller than Sarah, he had grey hair with flecks of white, a charming smile and a jolly round appearance. Sarah took an immediate liking to him. "Your Highness, My Lady" he bowed to each of them in turn as he addressed them. "Your Majesty, are we ready to begin the proceedings?"

Jareth sighed "Very well Primton, before you start so you know what exactly it is that my sister is planning?"

"Why no Your Majesty, I'm afraid not. Her highness has not informed me of anything"

"And if she had informed you of anything? Would you actually tell me?" Jareth glowered.

Primton replied promptly "I am Your Majesty's loyal servant and I have been for many years, and if her Highness had informed me of anything at all, she could rely on me to keep my lips firmly sealed, as I always have."

Jareth threw back his head and laughed, before gazing across the room towards his sister, Sarah followed Jareth's eye line to where Danae stood talking animatedly with a group of young noble women. As she noticed Jareth watching her she winked, before continuing with her conversation.

"She's up to something" Jareth muttered in Sarah's direction. He looked at her and gave her a devilishly charming smile, stepping closer to her, whispering into her ear

"I don't suppose you know anything Sarah?" later that evening Sarah reflected that it was best that Danae hadn't told her anything before the ball, as she would certainly have told Jareth anything and everything she knew. But in the meantime she was saved from further grilling from an advancing Goblin King, by the timely appearance of Roland.

He bowed to them both in turn, "Your Majesty, may I request an audience with you?"

"Now Roland?"

Roland nodded his reply, and without further ado they left Sarah and headed through a small door in the side of the room. Suddenly finding herself alone in the middle of a room filled with strangers Sarah looked around the room for Aldous. As she scanned the room, she made contact with a pair of hate filled blue eyes, which were staring at her intently. Aldous suddenly came up behind her, drawing her vision away from the girls stares. "Who's that girl Aldous?"

Aldous looked over, "Annabel of Hirstead, why?"

"No reason, is she a friend of Danae's?" she worded her question carefully, from the tone of voice Danae had used when speaking of the girl earlier, it was obvious that Danae didn't like her.

"Good heavens no, what gave you that impression?"

So she had been right, there was no love lost between the two girls. "I just thought they might have been friends, I mean they're both about the same age."

Aldous shook his head, "I would never, ever call Danae a hate filled girl, quite the opposite, she sees the best in everyone and is fairly sunny by nature, but when it comes to Annabel... well I think the best way of putting it is that she simply loathes the girl, and that feeling is well... pretty mutual."

"I remember Danae mentioning something to do with the girl and Jareth" Sarah crossed her fingers, hoping that Aldous wouldn't get suspicious of her questions.

"They were actually engaged."

"Really?"

"It must be about five years ago. I don't know exactly what Jareth's feelings towards her were, but when Danae found out she was devastated."

"Why did they break off the engagement?"

"Well" said Aldous uncomfortably "Jareth broke it off, mainly due to Danae's reaction. She just stopped speaking to Jareth, and myself for that matter, after he told her."

"I simply cannot imagine Danae acting like that" Sarah exclaimed.

"It is completely out of character for her, but she went as far as to leave the Goblin City in secret and stayed with her mother's family."

"What did Jareth say?"

"Well he was, inconsolable, her absence from the palace was like winter, he searched for her night and day, the worst thing I think for him was that he never expected Danae to react like this. When he finally tracked her down, she told him that he had a choice, his sister or his fiancée, because if the wedding occurred she would not return to the Goblin Realm."

"So he chose Danae?"

"For Jareth it wasn't even a choice. Danae is his only family, he loves her more than life itself, and certainly much more than he cared for Annabel."

"What did Annabel do?"

"She returned home, I hear she was very upset, after all she had let the Goblin throne slip through her fingers. Annabel now hates Danae, as much as Danae hates her, she believes that Danae acted out of childish spite, which I assure you is not true. Nor did she act out of childish temper, it was simply that she couldn't bear the thought of Jareth's marriage to this girl."

"But why does Danae hate this girl so much?"

"She never told me. One more thing Sarah" Aldous lowered his voice seeing the approach of the Princess. "When you think of what I have just told you, do not whatever you do bring up that topic with their majesties, the incident has been put into the past, where it belongs."

When Danae approached the two she was smiling, her cheeks flushed from dancing.

"How are you enjoying the ball Sarah?"

"It's wonderful, thank you for bringing me"

"Where's my brother?" Danae scanned the room frowned "I thought he was escorting you?"

"He is" answered Sarah, not too sure what to say regarding Jareth's absence, then deciding that honesty is the best policy "He's discussing something with Roland"

Danae's eyebrows shot up "Really?" before composing herself, "Anyway while he's gone I need to speak to you, I would have mentioned this before, but I thought Jareth may have forced you to tell him my plans, but it's traditional for the lead female member of court to play a practical joke on the King every year during his Opening of Court speech."

"Oh?" Sarah suddenly felt a squirm of worry shoot through her.

"Anyway, I've arranged it with the other women of court and what you need to do is, while Jareth isn't looking, pour this" she removed a small phial of clear liquid from inside the bodice of her dress, "into the wine goblet that you will be drinking from during the toasts." Before continuing Danae scanned the room, seeing Jareth approaching the group she whispered frantically, "But it's essential that my brother doesn't see you do it, if you're caught, games up." Sarah slipped the phial into a pocket in her vast skirts.

"But what does it do" Sarah hissed at her.

"I'll tell you later" said Danae, smoothing her bodice down as Jareth reappeared at Sarah's side.

"No Danae please continue, don't let my presence interrupt your conversation." He said in a deadly charming voice.

Danae raised an eyebrow at him lazily "Oh you don't want to hear the feeble chatter of us ladies, excuse me Sarah, I see my escort has returned." And she walked off to rejoin Roland, with Jareth chuckling at her.

Thankfully before Jareth could resume trying to get information out of Sarah, the announcement was made for dinner. Sarah ate little that meal, partly due to nervous excitement and partly due to the fact that her corset was laced so tightly that she could barely breath. As Jareth turned to speak to a member of the waiting staff about the wine that they were serving, Sarah quickly whipped out the phial and emptied it into her goblet, with plenty of time before Jareth began talking to her again.

When the last of the plates were cleared Jareth stood up, and the rest of the hall followed suit. Jareth began to make his toast, thanking the Gods for a good year and blessing the land for a good year to come"

"To the Goblin Realm." Jareth said regally, before taking his goblet and taking a sip.

"To the Goblin Realm" the crowd below intoned, before in turn drinking from their own goblets. As Sarah sipped from her own goblet she noticed a commotion coming from the crowd. The noble women in the room had begun to faint, all over the room women were falling down. Sarah turned to Danae, who smiled at her warmly before falling to the floor in a dead faint.

Then Sarah's world went black, as she too fell to the floor in a dead faint.


	11. The Goblin Ball 2

Sarah half opened her eyes groggily. She looked up and could see a face, creased in a frown and looked worried then pulled away. She opened them fully, blinked a couple of times and the world around her started to focus. Danae was lying on the floor next to her, in a similar state of semi consciousness, as was every woman in the room. She tried to sit up, and would have fallen backwards, if a strong pair of arms hadn't caught her and sat her upwards. "Drink this" A soft soothing voice, from behind her, gloved hands holding a goblet and pushing it to her lips. She sipped the sweet liquid, which was warm and tasted of sunshine and exotic fruits. A few seconds later Sarah could feel warmth rushing through her body. Her limbs, which had previously felt heavy and tired, returned to their normal state, and the dizziness that had made her faint vanished.

Sarah watched Danae rise to her feet, and did the same. Danae was speaking to Jareth in hushed tones and judging from the look on his face he was quite amused. Danae laughed "What did you think then Sarah?"

Jareth interrupted "I think it was brilliant Danae, I've never seen anything like it." Before wandering off to restore order to the banquet.

"What was that?"

"A potion engineered to make people faint." Danae replied, smoothly continuing, "It's not dangerous, it was just a diversion, to freak out His Majesty over there" Sarah just stared at Danae gob-smacked. "Last year I made Jareth loose his voice, the year before I turned him into a turkey, which was fine until I couldn't turn him back into a person for five days, I was in trouble after that one. I think this year went rather well" Danae returned to her seat leaving Sarah speechless.

Jareth resumed his speech where he had left off, and to Sarah's astonishment he and the rest of the nobility carried on, acting as if nothing had happened. Sarah was starting to drift off into her own world, as Jareth's speech was rather long, and while it wasn't a boring speech, Sarah didn't really understand what he was talking about, until she tuned back in for the last announcement.

"And finally, My good Lords and Ladies, I am happy to announce a joyous occasion in the Goblin Realm, which is the engagement of Her Royal Highness, The Princess Danae, heiress to the Goblin Throne and to the Baronies of Elgard to His Royal Highness Roland, Third son of Menus, King of Hetsonia.". While Jareth was speaking Sarah flicked her eyes over towards Danae, whose face was lit up with an enormous smile, which matched the face of Jareth.

After the speeches, the party returned to the ball room, Jareth had just stood still when Danae came over and flung herself into Jareth's arms, her eyes were full of tears.

"Thank you, thank you so much" She sobbed into his shoulder, while Jareth chuckled. When Roland came over, Jareth embraced him warmly, then he and Danae mysteriously disappeared but, it was reported, and later that night Sarah heard it confirmed by Danae that she and Roland had been walking in the rose garden.

"Would you care to dance my lady?" Jareth asked her formally, with a smile in his eyes.

"Thank you kind sir" she replied, "But I don't know how"

"It's easy, I'll lead you" Jareth said with a confident air, and Sarah found herself led to the dance floor and in the arms of a handsome goblin king, who was leading her around skilfully, one of her hands held lightly in his while the other held her dress off the floor, while his other hand lay gently on the small of her back, giving gently but firm direction. He made conversation with her easily, and she soon relaxed to his presence, and laughed at his tales of the Goblins during some of their wilder parties. During their dancing Sarah started to feel hot and dizzy, and Jareth, believing it to be an after effect of the potion she had taken earlier escorted her outside for some fresh air.

The night air had a cooling effect on Sarah's warm face, and she soon started to feel better. She found Jareth's presence comforting, though his closeness unnerved her. "It's a beautiful night" she whispered to him softly.

"Yes, very beautiful" he murmured, while looking at her the entire time. He was so close that she could feel his breath on her skin. He smelt sweet, and rich; she stood inhaling the scent, which she simply associated with him, Jareth. She looked up and her eyes met his. He leaned forward until her lips met his.

And suddenly he was kissing her, and she was kissing him back. He was soft, yet unyielding. His hands were wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him, while hers were round his neck, tangled in his hair. The world span, for both of them as the kiss intensified. His tongue, probed her lips and she parted them slightly, allowing him better access to her mouth, he tasted like, well nothing she had ever imagined, he tasted smooth, like chocolate, yet spicy and masculine. He moved his hand to stroke the side of her face gently; her skin was so soft and silky.

Had the world turned upside down at that moment, Jareth couldn't have possibly noticed. The usually attentive Goblin King was completely caught up in the beautiful mortal girl who was kissing him back as passionately as he was kissing her. As his attention was elsewhere, he didn't notice two figures approaching, until a man cleared his throat and he heard a young girl giggle, he would have recognised that laugh anywhere.

"Danae" he muttered under his breath as he and Sarah sprang apart. Sarah flushed red and Jareth's facial expression was that of a guilty teenager.

Roland decided to break the awkward silence "My Lady Sarah, could you please excuse me, I have to borrow your good escort, for a moment. Your Highness"

"Jareth, after all Roland my boy, you are practically family now."

"Jareth, my father requests and audience, about the upcoming nuptials. As you can imagine he's anxious to set a date."

The two men walked off into the ballroom and out of sight, Sarah looked at Danae and blurted out "Aren't you going with them? After all it's your wedding"

Danae laughed "Goodness no, it's all political at the moment, Jareth and Roland's father have to negotiate terms and set a date and a dowry and it's generally best if the bride-to-be keeps well out of the way."

"I don't blame you" Sarah laughed.

The two girls went back into the ballroom and collapsed on a pile of cushions. Danae ordered them some wine and when it arrived they drank it rather quickly, on account of their slaking thirst.

Danae grinned "So you and Jareth?" Sarah made no reply and Danae didn't feel like pressing the matter "Yuck, Sarah you have an awful taste in men" Sarah laughed at Danae's comment. The crystal goblets kept being refilled and the more Sarah drank, the better she felt about the whole Jareth situation

"You're not upset about it are you?" She asked quickly, recalling Aldous's tale.

"No it's fine with me, why?" And when Sarah failed to answer Danae suddenly understood. "You heard about Jareth's previous relationship? From Aldous, I presume?" Sarah nodded.

"Look Sarah, what you and Jareth do is your own business, unless you're about to break his heart, or are claming to love him when you don't, it's up to him who he has relationships with."

"Relationssships?" Sarah suddenly began to slur her words, "We aint having a relationship, ok there was the whole kissing thing, but that's as far as it goes"

"So you're not madly in love with him, wanting to marry him and have his babies? Because that's normally Jareth's effect on women."

Sarah burst out laughing, uncontrollably at this point, and seeing Sarah laugh, Danae started laughing too. Almost an hour later Jareth and Roland reappeared in the company of Aldous, most of the guests had trickled out and the Palace staff had begun to tidy the ballroom, and they found Danae and Sarah having a serious debate about whether or not they could build a tower out of goblins and whether or not it would smell.

"Nonsense Sarah" Danae announced firmly, as she stood up. "The goblins do not smell at all, in fact they are very clean creatures with impeccable hyy hyy hygene hygienicness." She then half sat half fell back down next to Sarah, who was laughing at her."

"More wine" Danae called to the passing servant, and Sarah again laughed, finding this most amusing.

Jareth cornered the servant, instructing him that no more was to be given to the two girls. Turning to the two girls with a smile on his face "Perhaps you two girls should go home?"

Sarah stood up and lurched towards him, "Yes, home is good, which way is home?" she asked Danae, spinning round so fast she fell, strong arms caught her and held her back on her feet as she was held by Jareth. "I'm good, I'm fine, and you can let me go now." He relaxed his grip, and Sarah wobbled over to where Danae was now standing.

"Come on Sarah," she said holding out her hand. "Let's go home"

"Wait" Jareth instructed "Aldous, could you escort them home please, because I don't want them ending back at the Labyrinth, you remember last year."

Aldous took the two girls hands, and a second later Sarah found herself in the parlour of the Princess's Palace. Sarah's next conscious memory was being woken up by the sunshine pouring in through the open curtains.


	12. The Engagement

Jareth went to sleep that night with a smile upon his lips.

Jareth sat quietly reading in his study, the marriage papers had arrived yesterday, and he intended to have them signed, sealed and on their way to Mannat before the sun fell that evening. It was a good match he mused, she was beautiful and would make a good queen. Just then an urgent knock, followed by the entry of an anxious Aldous interrupted his thoughts.

"She's gone you're majesty"

"Who's gone?" Jareth asked, not understanding Aldous's distress.

"Her Majesty." Even under the circumstances, he remained on formal terms with Jareth.

Jareth stood up and began pacing back and forth "What do you mean Danae has gone? Where has she gone?" He demanded, his own tone urgent, now matching that of Aldous.

"She never came to her morning lessons, so..."

Jareth suddenly cut him off "Well she's probably still in bed, have you tried her chambers?"

"So, I went to her chambers, and she wasn't there and..."

Jareth interrupted him again "Well perhaps she went for a walk"

"And her bed hadn't been slept in" Aldous continued "None of the servants know where she is either"

"Have you asked Camille if she knows of her whereabouts?"

"She's away, her mother died last week, she's spending some time with her father and brothers."

"So there has been no sign of her? Perhaps she will turn up later, but it is best to be cautious."

"Your orders?" Aldous questioned?

"Call out the guard, I want every member of the goblin army, within and outside the labyrinth searching for her. I want to know her whereabouts if not sooner."

Three days later there was still no sign of Danae.

Aldous entered the throne room quietly, as not to disturb the King who was sitting there, dark circles spoilt his usually handsome face, his clothes were rumpled and his face sad.

"Is there any news?" He asked Aldous hoarsely

Aldous shook his head, and the king buried his head in his hands, "There is one thing."

Jareth's head shot up "What?"

"Her clothes have been taken from her room, one of the maids noticed as she went into clean."

"Where? What does that mean? Do you think she is still alive?"

"I believe", Aldous said calmly, "That wherever she is, she is requiring her usual amount of clothes"

Jareth's face suddenly lightened, comprehension had dawned "Which means wherever she is, she's at court."

Aldous nodded.

"Orellum!" Jareth stood up as he spoke. "I'm going to visit my step-uncle. If Danae has left the Goblin Realm, that is where she'll be."

Jareth arrived at the capital of the Rehus Kingdom in a sparkle of Glitter. He stood outside the Palace waiting patiently until a young page, dressed entirely in red with a gold trim hurried up to him.

"Welcome to the Rehus Kingdom" he bowed low. "Do you request an audience with his majesty?" Jareth merely nodded to the young boy. "And how do you wish me to announce you?"

Jareth stood up, arrogantly and sneered "As King Jareth".

The boy bowed again "If you would follow me your highness."

Jareth followed the young page through many corridors until he reached the throne room. When the boy stopped and announced to the room

"Jareth son of Arden. King, Lord and High Protector of the Goblin Realm." Jareth made his way up to the throne and bowed to the old man sitting there.

"Orellum"

"Jareth!" Orellum stood up and embraced him. "How are you my boy? If I had known you were coming I would have prepared a feast. What brings you here?"

Jareth looked into the King's eyes and saw it was clear that he knew nothing of his sister's disappearance. The old man was clearly delighted to have his step-nephew come to visit.

"Danae" Jareth replied simply

"What of her?"

"Is she here?"

"Why yes, she arrived two days ago. Seemed very upset, wouldn't tell me why. Just said that she wished to spend some time with her mother's family, but she hasn't seemed her normal self."

A wave of relief flooded over Jareth, "Where precisely is she now?"

"In the gardens I believe, she has been spending a lot of time there of late, well there and in her chambers."

"Will you excuse me you're highness"

Jareth disappeared then reappeared right in the centre of the palace gardens. They were a truly calm and peaceful place to spend time. A fountain made entirely of glass stood to one side, water cascaded over it gently appearing to come out of mid air. The paths were lined with white roses, lilies and every other white flower that you could possibly imagine. Jareth looked around. He saw Danae. She was sitting on a stone bench, under an apple tree. Her back to him, anger flared up, hot and ugly and out of control. How could she do this, didn't she realise that half the country had been looking for her. She moved her head towards him slightly, although she didn't notice his presence. He could now see her face, her eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying recently. Jareth's anger melted away, as if it had never been there in the first place. He walked over and sat next to her on the bench. When she saw him she looked frightened.

"What are you doing here 'Nae?" He reverted to her baby name, pleading with her quietly. She stared up at him, but didn't answer, a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Why did you leave?" She looked away from him. But she finally answered, her voice croaky.

"Why did you come here Jareth?"

Anger surged up in him once more and he was unable to contain it. "Why did _I _come here? Why do you think? Because I was fucking worried." He stood up, the calm seating area opposed his mood. "Do you know what torture the last few days have been? I have been so scared. I didn't know where you were."

He was surprised when she stood up, her own anger matching his. "Well I didn't even think that you would have noticed that I was gone! Did you miss me at breakfast or was my absence only noted when Aldous realised I was missing?" Seeing the look on Jareth's face she knew she was right and continued. "It's been the same since you started seeing that girl!"

"That girl, as you put it, is my future bride." He replied hotly.

"And don't I know it!" Danae seethed, "Ever since you started courting her, I've been on the sidelines. Suddenly my opinion doesn't count. Suddenly when I disappear in the middle of the night you don't even notice. How do you think that makes me feel Jareth. "

A look of realisation dawned on Jareth's face "You're jealous" he remarked "You ran off out of petty jealousy and now..."

He was cut off by Danae's icy stare "Interpret this how you wish, but every time, I say or suggest something she overrides it, subtly so you don't notice. She hates me and I hate her Jareth, haven't you seen this? You don't even notice me any more Jareth, and I'm your sister, and you, you've been everything to me, my brother and my father all rolled into one, and I wont loose you to her."

Jareth felt his anger begin to cool "Come home."

"No"

"When will you come back to the Goblin Realm 'Nae?"

"If I come back at all it will be the day before my coronation as Goblin Queen"

"What is that supposed to mean?" he spat.

"That I will only return if I have to. Go home Jareth" she said softly "Go home and marry your queen, leave me here. I'll be happier here"

"Why will you be happier here, away from your friends and family?" he demanded, barely understanding why she was here.

"Because this is where I would have ended up anyway Jareth!" She cried "Sooner or later I would have been driven out, slowly and after the birth of your children, when they hate me like their mother. Eventually you would have made me leave, for peace from your wife." Jareth stared at her shocked, tears rolling down his face. "At least this way" she continued dully "I chose to come here." Her voice broke on the last sentence and she collapsed to the floor sobbing, "The sad fact is that you don't even love her."

"Oh Gods Danae" Jareth whispered into her hair and he cradled her in his arms, "I want to make this right again."

And through her tears she whispered, more to herself than anything else "And I want to come home"

"Why don't you?" he asked her "come home Danae. I need you there"

She shook her head, "No Jareth, not while she's there. I'll love you as much as I ever have, but I will not live in the Goblin City while she's there."

Jareth stood up and stared off into the distance, and Danae sat looking at him. Eventually his face darkened. And he looked at her softly. "Danae you are the most precious thing in my world, I want you home. Make your excuses to Orellum and say goodbye, I expect you at the Goblin City tomorrow morning." With that he vanished, leaving Danae to wipe her tear stained face and pack her bags.

Jareth woke up, reflecting on the dream he had the night before. After his confrontation with Danae he had broken his engagement with Annabel off that afternoon, she had been angry, and rightly so, but as the engagement contracts had never been signed there really wasn't much she could say. Himself and Danae had put the matter behind them, it was never mentioned anymore, and he had certainly put the whole ugly affair to the back of his mind. He decided that he would discuss the matter with Danae, certain that she would settle his turmoil over the unpleasant dream.

On his arrival in the princess palace he found Danae in the parlour lounging on a couch. A book laid in her lap, where she had been reading earlier. She was dressed in pale yellow, her hair was hanging down round her face, which looked feverish, with a slight green tinge.

"My Gods Danae, you look awful!" she glared at him and he laughed, "mind you I'm not really surprised with the amount of wine that you and Sarah consumed last night."

She narrowed her eyes in an expression that would have made ice look warm, "Jareth, if you came over here to preach to me the lesson to be learnt when you overindulge, I suggest you leave!"

Jareth laughed again, and then suddenly ducked as the book that had previously been on Danae's lap went flying through the air towards his head. Jareth's expression coldened. "That" he said calmly "was unnecessary." He pulled his chair up next to the girl, whose face softened.

"Well, what are you doing here?"

Jareth paused, trying to think how he could broach the subject, which in the passing years had become more than taboo, they both had decided to pretend that the incident had never occurred, although both of them had never forgotten. Worry lines on Danae's youthful face began to form. So he decided to speak.

"I had a dream last night, about our conversation in Orellum's garden, and the incidents preceding it." Danae's face paled, she pleaded that he hadn't to start harbouring regrets about his choices regarding her. Seeing the pained look on Danae's face Jareth pulled her into a tight embrace, and whispered into her ear "I would make the same choice again a thousand times." And he felt wet cheeks meeting his own.


	13. Hungover

It was a hangover from hell. Sarah woke up, her eyelids were heavy, her head ached and her stomach churned like there was no tomorrow. She sat up slowly; she couldn't remember everything that happened last night. She remembered the fainting spell, Danae's engagement. She smiled remembering Danae's face when Jareth made his announcement. Although they had only been friends a few days, Sarah was already becoming very fond of the Goblin Princess. She remembered dancing with Jareth, it had been nice, like in her dream, only different, she also remembered kissing Jareth.

"Oh God" she moaned crashing back down in bed and pulling the covers over her head "what did I do?"

She lay there for a few seconds, remembering the sweet feel of his lips on hers, the way his body felt when it was pressed close to her body. He was definitely a good kisser. Sarah shook her head determined to get that thought out of her head. She really, really did not need or want to know how good a kisser the goblin king was.

She got up and started to get dressed. Splashing cool water on her face eased the exhaustion that she felt, but did little to ease her stomach or head. Soon she was dressed, in a soft simple gown of pale lilac, which Sarah suspected belonged to Danae, because the hem was trailing along the floor.

When she was dressed, she was directed to Danae, who was still sitting in the parlour, though now seated in a low chair, talking to Jareth, who appeared to be lecturing a less than amused Danae on how excessive drinking was not considered lady like, or acceptable behaviour for a lady of her position. Sarah cleared her throat gently as she entered the room, and as Jareth turned to face her Danae stifled a yawn behind his back and rolled her eyes at Sarah, who as Jareth turned back to check on his sister raised her eyebrows back at Danae.

"I trust that you had a pleasant evening last night?" he drawled sarcastically to Sarah, seeing the look of amusement on her face as he caught the final part of the exchange between the two girls.

Sarah blushed furiously and nodded. _I kissed the Goblin King, Oh God_. Her brain flashed up the feel of his lips on hers. "Yes, thank you Your Highness." She replied formally.

"Jareth" Danae, suddenly announced, to Sarah's relief drawing her brother's attention away. "What did King Menus have to say?"

"Well first of all he's delighted to have you as a daughter-in-law."

"Naturally" Danae smirked sarcastically.

"And secondly the marriage contracts have been negotiated successfully, and should arrive at the Castle beyond the Goblin City by the end of next week."

"So soon?" seeing Sarah's puzzled expression Danae further explained her question. "Marriage contracts, especially among royalty normally take weeks, if not months to be negotiated."

Sarah not understanding fully blurted out "But what's in a marriage contract?" seeing the looks on the faces of Jareth and Danae, Sarah knew that she had said something she shouldn't."

Jareth, not Danae answered her question. "Before I tell you, and I tell you this with the understanding of your discretion. You need to understand that asking about the contents of somebody's marriage contract, is generally considered rude, like asking to see the contents of their will or a similar document."

Sarah nodded her understanding.

"Basically a standard marriage contract is written to ensure both parties benefit fully from the union, politically speaking. Roland will be made a Prince of the Goblin Realm, and eventually a King Consort when Danae takes Orellum's throne. It also gives a place for their issue. If Danae were to have a third son, he would be a Duke in Roland's Kingdom."

"It's all very complicated, and generally unimportant, until children are born or I inherit the throne it will not be needed."

Jareth looked at Danae and smiled "You shall be married at mid summer."

"So soon?" Danae's eyebrows shot up, then she started counting on her fingers "seven months? That is hardly sufficient time to prepare for the wedding."

"It appears that Roland was quite adamant that you be wed as soon as possible."

Danae beamed, as Jareth walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead. "It is a good match, as you know I am fond of Roland, he will make you a fine husband. Will you be prepared to return to the Goblin City this afternoon?"

"Already, but Jareth we've only been here a day, and I know you haven't taken any audiences yet."

"I can do that next time we're here Danae." His voice turned cold, he was in no mood for arguing.

Sarah's skin turned to gooseflesh as she heard the harshness in his voice, here was the Goblin King, and he was not to be defied. Danae saw this too. "Fine" her voice was resigned, "Are we travelling by coach?"

Jareth shook his head.

Danae looked concerned "And how will Sarah get home?"

"I will see to it." With that he left. Danae watched him leave the parlour, with a concerned look in her eye.

"He's not himself this morning" she commented to Sarah. "I don't think he slept too well." She grinned at Sarah "How do you feel this morning?"

Sarah flopped down into the chair next to her and groaned, "How much did I have to drink last night?"

"Far, far and away far too much." And then without notice she changed tack completely. "I cannot believe that you kissed Jareth."

Sarah's blinked, she definitely was not prepared to have this conversation, not when her head was spinning and she was struggling to keep the contents of her stomach. She looked at Danae and then said quietly "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Danae stared at her for a moment, as if she had gone completely insane. Then burst out laughing, and Sarah soon followed suit. After a few moments Sarah continued "I just don't really know him, I mean, the circumstances that we met under last time, it's all so complicated."

Danae suddenly serious looked at her intently "What did you think when you first saw Jareth?"

_Suddenly he stood there before her. Resplendent and powerful in full black armour, his blond locks flying around her face. He was the most beautiful creature that she had ever laid eyes upon, but at the same time he was the most terrifying, his lips were tight and cruel and his eyes glinted with amusement._

_She forgot her fear and spoke "You're him aren't you? You're the Goblin King. I want my brother back, please, if it's all the same."_

"_What's said is said" he smirked back, laughter in his eyes. . _

"_But I didn't mean It"_

"_Oh you didn't?" his voice still resounded with amusement._

"_Please, where is he?" _

"_You know very well where he is." He adjusted one of his gloves, looking bored now._

"_Please bring him back please" she was getting to the point of desperation._

"_Sarah, go back to your_ _room, play with your toys and your costumes, forget about the baby." It would be easier that way, she was barely more than a child and he didn't want to see her get hurt. _

"_I can't"_

"_I've brought you a gift" with a deft flick of his wrist he conjured a crystal._

"_What is it?" She was curious about the crystal; she had never seen anything so entrancing._

"_It's a crystal, nothing more" he let it run over his wrists, as fluidly as water. "But if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams. But this is not a gift for an ordinary girl who takes care of a screaming baby. Do you want it?" He paused as she looked at the crystal longingly "Then forget the baby." The crystal was normally enough to stop the weak minded from running the labyrinth._

_But this time it didn't work. "I can't" she replied almost sadly, "It's not like I don't appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but I want my brother back, he must be so scared"_

_He tried a new tactic: Fear "Sarah" the crystal suddenly became a snake." Don't defy me". _

Sarah looked at Danae for a moment before speaking. "I was scared. Beyond scared. My baby brother had just been snatched from his crib"

"By your wish" Danae intervened.

"Yes by my wish, but I honestly never knew that he would really be taken. God knows I hated myself at that point."

"And Jareth?"

"He was this creature, he was so beautiful and yet he was so cruel, he did everything in his power to stop me. Yet he did everything that I expected of him, the cold Goblin King that I read about in my book. Yet that's not really who he is, is it?"

Danae shook her head softly. "Not exactly. But it is a part of who he is. And that is something that you will need to understand if you want things to progress between you."

Sarah stared out of the window for a few long seconds. It was raining, she could see drops of water hitting the glass and trickling down it's surface. "I don't even know if I want things to progress at the moment 'Nae, I only arrived here two days ago, I lost everything in my life, I'm so confused about, well everything, it's all major life changing stuff. I'm just not sure I'm ready to be jumping into a relationship, especially not with Jareth. What do you think?"

"Well for one thing." Danae paused with an evil glint in her eye. "I think you have a terrible taste in men."

And the two girls again burst out in riots of laughter.


	14. Return to the castle

Sarah stood on a balcony outside the Goblin Palace with Danae. The Princess stood next to her quietly. Something was bothering the young girl, but as Sarah didn't really know her that well she didn't like to ask what it was. Jareth also seemed out of sorts, but Sarah didn't like to ask him either, but for a whole other set of reasons. The clicking of boot heels on the stone floor heralded the arrival of Jareth, Aldous and to Sarah's surprise Roland. Danae also seemed to be confused about these turn of events.

"Are you coming to the Goblin City Roland?"

As he nodded, she beamed. "His Highness has requested that I stay at the Castle for a few weeks, at least until the engagement party." He took Danae's hand and kissed it gently. "Shall we my love?" And the two lovers simply vanished.

Jareth nodded to Aldous curtly after the exit of Danae and Roland. Then Sarah found herself alone on the balcony with the Goblin King. They stood together, neither of the pair speaking, neither of them knowing what to say. Then Jareth bridged the silence.

"Sarah, there is a matter of some import that I must discuss with you."

She inhaled deeply, fighting of the overwhelming sensation of panic that she suddenly felt. "Yes Jareth?" she tried to keep her tone light and questioning.

"It's about our entanglement last night" He spoke elegantly, but his tone was still very matter of fact.

"Jareth" Sarah interrupted before he could continue, "It was a mistake. It's just that..." She paused for a second before carrying on. "I just got here and it's not like I don't like you, I do." There was sadness in her eyes, and she smiled at him, trying to be gentle "It's just too soon."

Jareth brought his hand up to her face and stroked her cheek gently. "I know." He smiled at her warmly and pulled her to him in a warm embrace, and felt dampness against his shirt.

"Why are you crying?" he whispered softly into her ear.

Sarah brought her head up to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry. It's just..." she stifled a sob, "It's just that I miss them so much." And she broke down in his arms, sobbing into his shoulder, while he stroked her hair and murmured comfort into her ear. As she stated to quieten down, he brought his lips to her forehead and kissed her gently.

They stood there, for a time, until Sarah pulled free of his embrace and wiped her tear stained cheeks with her fingers. "I'm better now." She smiled wanly at him.

"No you're not" he replied quietly "You won't be better for quite some time."

"I know" she laughed to herself bitterly. "But this is as good as it will get for now."

"I am truly sorry Sarah, for bringing you here."

"I know." She said sadly, looking away, "But it's not really your fault is it?"

"No" he said his voice as soft as a summer breeze.

"Are we going back to the labyrinth now?" she asked, feeling a weight lifted from her heart.

"If you are ready" he replied staring at her back intently.

Sarah stared out over the city, the plains to where she could see the Labyrinth in the distance, then held her hand out to Jareth, who took it. She looked at the city once more, then closed her eyes. And opened them to a far more familiar view, they were standing in the middle of the Goblin City, with dozens of goblins and tradesmen staring at them.

Jareth leant over and whispered in her ear "I seem to have miscalculated our trip slightly, would you care for a walk?"

Sarah nodded, not really knowing what to say, so the pair walked back to the castle in comfortable, companionable silence.

During the next few weeks Sarah's days were now very busy. She tended to spend most of her day with Danae, walking round the castle, or keeping her company while she performed her various duties as the Goblin Princess. The duties mainly consisted of her greeting nobles and ambassadors who were calling by the palace to offer their congratulations on her upcoming nuptials. The rest of her time was spent with Aldous and Dremius who were tutoring her on the ways of the Underground. She learnt history, geography, politics and learning the High speech. Sarah spent hours learning the history of the Underground. How the Labyrinth had been discovered and put to use, how the many wars of the past had come to shape the current kingdoms. In politics she learnt about the many complex alliances that had been forged between the Goblin Realm and the other countries in the underground, old grievances between kingdoms, which flared up every few decades and the roles of marriage and children in forming ties between kingdoms. Sarah's favourite lesson however was learning the High Speech, she had enjoyed languages at school, in fact French had been her best subject. The High Speech was complicated to learn at first, but Sarah was a fast and dedicated pupil.

Sarah spent time with Jareth often during this time, they would walk through the gardens, discussing what she had recently learned. They would play chess or cards in the parlour when the weather was bad. Or they would just sit together in the library, while Jareth poured himself into his paperwork Sarah would read quietly. Sometimes Danae, Aldous or Roland would join them in their evening activity. Danae was also busier lately, the engagement party was at the end of the month, and she would be in Jareth's study every day dedicated to guest lists, menus, and seating plans, most of the time with Sarah sitting next to her, offering contributions. When she was not preparing for the engagement party she was making preparations for the wedding itself. A dressmaker was brought in from Threasedene to make her wedding gown, and although Danae's measurements had been taken, and the dress had started to take shape it was still many months from completion.

With a week to go until the engagement party emotions were running high in the castle, mainly due to Danae's nerves about the whole affair. Sarah had witnessed three arguments between her and Jareth in as many days. Sarah was sitting in the library reading, when Danae came storming into the room, and flung herself down in the seat next to Sarah, who put her book down as Danae started speaking.

"I honestly don't know who he thinks he is." She huffed. "Why is he so damned judgemental and hot-headed all the time."

Sarah just shrugged not knowing what to say, and knowing from past experience, and the advice from Aldous and Camille, that it was best not to get drawn into the middle. As when Jareth and Danae started at each other's throats they were best left alone. She was saved from having to think of something to calm Danae's temper, by Jareth bursting into the room in hot pursuit of Danae.

"There you are" he glared at her.

She matched his glare right back, "What do you want?" she sneered at him, her facial expression looked as if it had just been lifted off Jareth and placed directly back onto her own face.

"We haven't finished our discussion Danae"

"Well as far as I'm concerned we have."

"Well I don't remember asking for your opinion on the matter"

"You never do" she bit back angrily.

"I think I'm just going to go for a walk round the castle" Sarah interrupted breezily. "Stretch my legs a bit." And with that Sarah vacated the room, and left the raised voices behind her in the corridor. And nearly walked straight into Roland, who was looking for Danae.

"Excuse me, my Lady. I do apologise." Roland was, in Sarah's mind, the perfect gentleman. Over the last few weeks she had often played the part of chaperone for the him and Danae, as it was a dire breech of etiquette to leave the pair unattended for long. She had always found him to be a most courteous man, who although quiet was intelligent, and always had perfect manners.

"Don't be silly Roland, it was my fault. And call me Sarah, I'm not used to being called my lady." She smiled at him warmly, "Are you looking for Danae?"

He nodded intently; it was obvious that he was very much in love with the young princess. "She's in the library." Roland passed her, but Sarah feeling a sudden rush of sisterly affection for the young man called after him "But I wouldn't go after her right now, she's having another one of her, umm, discussions with Jareth."

Roland chuckled, "Nicely put. Would you care for a walk in the gardens, my lady?" smiling at the last part of his sentence as he offered Sarah his arm.

"Thank you, kind sir." Said Sarah laughing as she took his arm.

"You know, actually it's your highness" said Roland teasing, "I am a prince you know."

Sarah groaned, and slapped her hand to her head. "I'm never ever going to get the hang of this am I?" she smiled, Roland and Danae had taken it upon themselves to teach Sarah etiquette and the system of addressing people formally.

"I think you're doing very well" he grinned smoothing things over as they began to walk down the corridor, towards the garden.

"Is it just me or when you're alone in a room with Danae and Jareth do you want to run and hide?"

"It terrifies me" he confided, "It's worse when they try and drag you in the middle. Was that what you were doing before? Hiding from Jareth and Danae?"

Sarah nodded guiltily, "I was reading in the library when the pair of them came in, mid argument."

"What was it about this time?"

"No idea"

The pair of them strolled out into the garden, until eventually they were joined by a cheerful Danae and Jareth, who had given up today's fight in order to enjoy the sunshine.


	15. The Engagement Party

Sarah woke up with sunlight streaming onto her face. She blinked and rolled over, and in doing so caught a glimpse of the clock on her bedside table, "Crap" she muttered under her breath as she threw the covers off and got out of bed. She couldn't believe that she had overslept. Danae's engagement party was this evening, and Sarah knew she was needed downstairs to help Danae organise everything.

As she walked towards the dining room she passed Jareth, who was on his way to his study, he nodded to her curtly as he walked straight by her. "Good morning to you too" Sarah muttered under her breath. When she arrived at breakfast Danae was sitting pushing her food around her plate in the pretence of eating, which so far seemed to have fooled Jareth and Aldous, who was just downing the last of his tea as Sarah sat down.

"Morning" Sarah said cheerfully.

"Good morning Sarah" Aldous smiled at her as he left the room, presumably to follow Jareth.

"Morning Sarah" Danae mumbled.

"Cheer up 'Nae," Sarah cajoled gently "It's an engagement party, not a funeral. It's going to be fun. If for no other reason that you can laugh at me trying to greet people formally."

Danae chuckled, "You'll be fine."

Sarah shot her a wry smile "Thank you for your confidence. But I heard that Jareth and Aldous actually have a bet on how many people I will offend."

"No!" Danae gasped shocked, "They don't? Who told you this?"

"Camille." She suddenly changed the subject "Are you going to eat that?"

"I just don't feel very hungry."

Sarah glared, "I'll make you a deal. Eat a decent breakfast and I won't set Camille on you at lunch."

Danae grinned and took a mouthful, "Fine, but telling Camille, that's low."

"Didn't you know, I'm sneaky and underhanded"

"So I noticed."

The rest of the day was spent in preparation for the ball, tables were set up, decorations hung and wines selected, all under the watchful eyes of Danae and Sarah, Jareth had taken it upon himself to hide away in his study, and although his help would have been useful, Sarah was glad that he wasn't in the direct path of Danae. Roland had gone home two days ago, and even though he was returning to the Goblin City tonight, Danae missed him. Jareth had informed Sarah that after the engagement party Roland would be going home for over two months, and not returning until shortly before the wedding. Sarah hadn't had chance to discuss this with Danae yet, but she knew he would be sorely missed.

With four hours to go before the guests began to arrive, Danae suggested that they go and start getting ready for the ball. After two hours Sarah had completely lost patience with the group of women who were preparing her for the ball, however her patience had outlasted Danae's who had within the first hour reduced two of her ladies in waiting to tears. Camille was now sitting in the room with the young princess, sewing quietly as well as keeping an eye on what was going on.

Sarah had just been laced into her corset and under-dress when there was a soft knock on her door. "Come in" she called, much to the distress of the elderly matron who was heating up her curling tongs next to the small fire in the room.

Jareth strode confidently into the room as Sarah came out from behind the screen that she had been dressing behind. Upon seeing the King the maid curtsied and fled the room. When Jareth saw that she was only partially dressed he, ever the perfect gentleman, immediately turned his back, although Sarah noticed not before he had given her a quick once over.

"My apologies Sarah" he said, sounding almost flustered, Sarah mentally noted, a flustered Jareth, not the every day occurrence.

"It's fine, really. You can turn around." Jareth slowly turned around and gazed at her, completely transfixed, his eyes stopped where the pale fabric stopped and the creamy expanse of Sarah's cleavage started. And it wasn't until Sarah cleared her throat that his gaze snapped upwards to a pair of amused green eyes.

"Sarah, I hate to tell you that this isn't exactly proper behaviour for a young lady of the court, inviting men into their bedchambers when they're only wearing their underclothes", he paused for a moment, thinking "or even inviting men into their bedchambers at all for that matter."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Well if it's not proper for a young lady to receive visitors in their bedchambers then why did you come to visit me in my bedchambers?" she asked exasperated. It was true that she genuinely loved her life in the Underground, but being a 20th centaury kinda gal, she really had issues with all the stigma, and 'proper' behaviour.

"Touché" Jareth smiled, she had the upper hand, for now.

"Besides" Sarah continued in a matter of fact voice, as if she was discussing the weather. "Half the castle thinks we're having a torrid affair anyway."

"Really? And where pray tell did you here this?"

"Just from one of the servants"

"So we're having a torrid affair?"

"According to rumour, which won't be helped by the fact that you're here. Was there something that I can help you with Jareth?" She asked as his gaze started to wander back down.

"I was wondering if you would prefer me or Aldous to escort you to the ball tonight?"

Sarah frowned, her brow furrowing for a moment, "I hadn't really given any thought as to whom I would accompany this evening."

"I would be honoured if you would be on my arm tonight Sarah. But if that would make you uncomfortable, I'm sure that Aldous would…"

"Thank you Jareth." Sarah smiled warmly. "I would love to go to the ball with you. As it will give the entire castle staff something to gossip about."

"I will meet you in the hall at eight then?"

Sarah nodded, as her maid re-entered with a scandalised look on her face, Jareth grinned at Sarah evilly, and leant in towards her and whispered "Lets really give them something to gossip about" and before Sarah could protest he leant and kissed her fully on the lips, taking her breath away. The kiss was brief, and when Jareth pulled away he was met by a glare, although he was positive that he could see a glimmer of amusement in her emerald eyes.

"Go away" she hissed, grabbing him by the arm and pushing him towards the open door. As she pushed him though, he leaned forwards and kissed her roughly on the cheek, causing her to laugh.

"Farewell my beloved" he called loudly through the door as Sarah began to close it, shaking her head at his antics.

"You can come back now" Sarah called to her maid. "I could really use some help with my hair." For the next hour Sarah's hair was curled and pinned to perfection while Sarah went through a gruelling interrogation about her and Jareth's relationship.

By the time that Sarah was ready and making her way downstairs, the ball was already in full swing. Sarah stood in the centre of the room, hunting for Jareth in a way which was eerily like the time spent in her dream ballroom.

The ballroom at the castle was enormous, it's walls were the same shade as the stone in the rest of the castle, with a warm greeting feeling to it. The only two entrances to the ballroom were from a balcony next to the rose garden, which Danae pointed out was nearly a necessity for a good ball, people always end up sneaking out, and from a staircase at one end of the room, which led to the rest of the castle.

Suddenly she turned around to bump into the chest of a very amused Goblin King.

"Looking for me?" he asked smugly.

Sarah answered him by taking a leaf out of Camille's book, and scolding him thoroughly for his behaviour "Didn't anybody ever tell you it's bad manners to leave a young lady unaccompanied in a crowd such as this?" she finished glaring.

Jareth threw back his head and laughed. After the weeks of intensive training in etiquette that Sarah had been given, she was now lecturing him in manners. He decided that a change in tact was in order.

"Miss Williams I do like your dress"

Sarah ran her hands down the front of it, smoothing the silky fabric. It was a deep rosy pink, with a square neckline. The dress itself was plain, beautiful in it's simplicity with a tight bodice, which emphasised Sarah's curvy figure, before flowing out into a full skirt. Round her neck Sarah wore a simple string of pearls, which Danae had insisted that she wear as they emphasised her creamy skin.

With Jareth's well timed compliment Sarah blushed. "Thank you very much your highness."

Jareth took one of her gloved hands to his lips and murmured to her "Shall we dance?". Sarah simply nodded as he led her to the dance floor.

Jareth and Sarah were half-way through their second dance when the music stopped suddenly and the herald made his announcement.

"Your Highness." He bowed low to Jareth, who nodded for him to continue. "My Lords and Ladies; Her Royal Highness Princess Danae of the Goblin Realm, and her fiancée; Prince Roland of Hestonia."

As the pair descended the stairs arm in arm, the room, led by Jareth erupted in applause. Danae and Roland made their way over to Jareth and Danae kissed him lightly on the cheek in greeting. Jareth turned and addressed the crowd and spoke in the high speech.

"My Lords and Ladies. Welcome to the Castle beyond the Goblin city. We are gathered here today to celebrate the upcoming marriage of my only sister and heir; The Princess Danae, daughter of Arden, son of Constan, heiress to the Goblin Realm and the Baronies of Elgard. To His Royal highness Roland son of Menus, son of Stevan." At this point Danae let out a huge yawn, before looking at Jareth pointedly. Jareth laughed before continuing. "Roland my boy, as I have the marriage contracts signed in my room it's too late for you to back out! So you're now stuck with her, and she's finally off my hands." The whole crowd including Danae chuckled. "So all I have left to say is that I wish you both every happiness."

With a clap of his hands the music started up again, and the dancing resumed. Over the next two hours Sarah found herself with many eager dance partners, until she found herself face to face with a handsome fae, with dark hair that flopped in his eyes. After their dance he gallantly offered to escort her back to her party. So the pair walked arm in arm towards Jareth, Roland and Danae. The latter on seeing Sarah's dance partner clasped her hands to her mouth in shock, before turning to Jareth, who merely shrugged his shoulders. Before Sarah could blink Danae had run forwards and enveloped the stranger in an enormous bear hug.

"I can't believe you came!" she squealed with excitement.

"Did you really think I was going to miss today?" he grinned to Danae, offering his hand to Jareth and Roland in turn.

"Jareth, old boy, how are you?" he asked good naturedly "It's been at least a decade"

"Too long" agreed Jareth.

As the stranger turned to speak to Roland, Sarah whispered to Jareth "Who is that?"

Jareth pulled her to one side to explain properly. "That's Ivanen, Roland's brother. He's the middle of the three sons, you'll meet the elder son of Stevan at the wedding. Ivenan is also a close friend of Danae's from childhood. They were betrothed from Danae's birth, but on his discovery of Roland's feelings for her he stepped aside."

"So Danae, I hear that you have had the misfortune to become engaged to my little brother." He said, suddenly serious. Danae just rolled her eyes and punched him gently on the arm.

"That's my fiancée, that you're talking about." Ivanen laughed loudly and kissed Danae on the forehead.

"Sorry my darling."

The party raged on until the small hours in the morning, and that night Sarah went to sleep with a smile on her face.


	16. The Rose Garden

Sarah woke the next day feeling more relaxed than she had for weeks, until Danae came barging into her room, in floods of tears having just said goodbye to Roland and Ivanen. She did her best to console the poor girl, who left a bit brighter after being coerced into a shopping trip and agreeing to help with Danae's wedding dress later that afternoon. It was traditional for members of the royal family to embroider their own wedding dresses, and with the ceremony now only three months away, Danae still had a lot to do. Sarah had taken much of the organising off Danae's hands, and it was the general consensus, that if the group who were planning the ceremony, the group being Sarah, Danae, Aldous and Camille, wanted anything from Jareth, their success rate was highest when they sent Sarah, she seemed to have developed a certain knack for handling the Goblin King, and talking him around to her way of seeing things.

Later that morning Sarah looked up from the pile of wedding invitations that she was writing, to see Jareth lounging on the window seat, staring at her. She raised her eyebrows at him questioningly. He made no reply.

"If you and Danae have fallen out about the wedding menu, I don't want any part of it."

"I haven't spoken to Danae this morning. And why pray would we have quarrelled over the menu."

"Oh, no reason" said Sarah, suddenly panicking, Danae's planned menu for her wedding feast had gone quite a bit over the budget that Jareth had set for her, and Sarah had flat out refused to be the go-between any longer.

"Where is my sister, just out of interest?" Danae, was sitting in the small parlour next door sewing beads onto the bodice of her gown, however, she was currently supposed to be having lessons with Dremius.

"I'm not sure" lied Sarah, hoping she wouldn't get caught out.

Jareth seemed to buy it, for a moment. Then he walked towards her slowly. "You're lying, which means wherever she is, it isn't where she's supposed to be."

"Well I don't know why you make her have lessons with Dremius anyway, she can't stand him, he can't stand her, and he never says anything which makes any sense." Sarah had taken a few lessons with Dremius, when Aldous had been busy, and she more than understood Danae's dislike of the wizened old dwarf. He was cantankerous, moody, boring and full of his own self importance. He never left his quarters, which were located as far away from everyone else in the castle as was possible, Sarah suspected, and this was later confirmed by Danae, that Dremius being shut away in a tidy corner of the castle was entirely Aldous' doing.

Jareth arched an eyebrow at Sarah, who muttered under her breath "Well nobody likes him"

He brought the subject back to its origin "And Danae is where precisely?"

Sarah looked at him defeated "She's sewing her wedding dress in the parlour"

"Best not to disturb her then. How are the invitations going?"

"Fine, I only have ten more to write."

"When you finish would you care to accompany me for a walk in the gardens?"

"That would be lovely Jareth."

He smiled, "Well I'll meet you in the gardens in about fifteen minutes"

"Ok" Sarah started writing the invitations again; Danae thought it was good practice for her, writing in the high speech. It had taken weeks, but Sarah had now learnt the alphabet, and just needed practice learning the individual words.

Ten minutes later, Sarah finished writing her last invitation and headed towards her room to go and wash her ink-stained hands; she quickly ran a comb through her soft curls and hurried to meet Jareth. When she arrived at the gardens the Goblin King was in deep conversation with an irate Hoggle, so Sarah kept her distance, she was very fond of the dwarf, but when he was in one of his moods there was just no reasoning with him. Jareth suddenly caught sight of Sarah and hurried over.

"What was all that about?"

"You don't want to know" he muttered darkly.

The pair walked arm in arm through the gardens, Sarah admiring the statues and the roses, which were just starting to bloom.

"So how are you holding up Sarah?" Jareth asked, his face full of concern.

"I'm ok Jareth, really" she replied, sincerely at his doubtful face. "I still really miss them, and it's hard, and it's never going to go away. But I love my life here in the Underground. I'm very fond of Danae, and Camille and you, you're all becoming like a new family. I just worry sometimes that's all."

"Worry? About what?" His face deepened into a frown.

"Dad, Karen, Toby. They must be going insane, not knowing where I am, I've been missing for what? A month now?"

Jareth's face stirred for a moment, as if in deep conflict. "I've been debating or not whether to tell you this, but it seems that it will set your mind at rest. When a child is wished away, they are forgotten by the world around them, all except the wisher, who remembers them. But as you are here by your own choosing."

Sarah's face paled "They don't remember me at all."

"It is simply as if you never existed."

A tear trickled down Sarah's face "But I do exist."

Jareth wiped the tear away with a leather clad thumb, "And that is a fact that I am truly thankful for."

And he suddenly pressed his lips against hers, softly at first, but with increasing pressure, and Sarah found that not only was he kissing her, but she was kissing him right back. And it felt incredible, it felt so right. At some level they both acknowledged this, their bodies were a perfect fit together, as he brought his hands up to entwine them in her hair she cupped his face. Eventually they broke apart, both breathless and Sarah feeling more than a little dizzy.

Jareth rested his forehead against hers, summoning the will to speak. This wasn't right, she was weak, vulnerable, and he was taking advantage, he should show more restraint. Given time, she might return his feelings for her, but not yet.

"Sarah, I'm… I…" but whatever Jareth was about to say, never came out. He was silenced by Sarah pressing her lips to his in another kiss. It was less desperate than before. This kiss was slower, gentler and deeper. The hairs on Sarah's arms and neck stood up. Her entire body was humming; Jareth was taking her breath away. If anybody had enquired, Sarah would have had to tell them that she was his, and she was his completely, from that moment on. She wasn't in love with the Goblin King, but he had just stolen away a part of her. And the same went for Jareth; suddenly he would have willingly laid down his life to protect her. He had been with other women before, the most beautiful women in the nine kingdoms, but yet none of them had been capable of making him feel this way. Slowly Sarah entwined her hand in his, exactly where it belonged, before pulling away.

"I'm fine Jareth." She said as he opened his mouth to speak. "But I really should be getting back to Danae; I said I would walk into the city with her this afternoon." She paused before continuing awkwardly. "I would appreciate it if you could keep what just happened between us. I would rather not be subject to the entire country's gossip until I know what my feelings are."

Jareth brought her hand up to his lips "You can depend on my discretion." Before pulling her into a final embrace, this time Jareth's kisses were hot and demanding. As his lips trailed down her neck she moaned lightly and as he let his tongue trace her collarbone he murmured. "I think I will quite enjoy our little secret." Then suddenly he was gone, and Sarah was standing alone in the rose garden, panting heavily. She ran a finger over her lips, deep in thought, when a moment later she was interrupted by Hoggle, who was walking through the garden muttering to himself. Before he spotted her she turned and fled, not really feeling ready to talk to anybody else.

That afternoon Sarah joined Danae for a walk through the Goblin City, both girls were unusually quiet, and the majority of Danae's shopping was done in companionable silence. Danae was really noticing the absence of Roland, and Sarah was deep in thought. There was no denying that she was attracted to Jareth, who wouldn't be? But Sarah was worried about how deep her feelings ran, and even more concerned about how deep his ran. What would happen if there was a fight, he could throw her out of the castle, the kingdom even. No, Sarah shook her head; Danae would never allow him to do that.

Her musings were interrupted by a frantic Aldous who was running through the crowd, pushing people out of his way as he sped over to them. One Goblin started shouting insults at him from where he laid in the dirt.

"Your Highness Your Highness" he called as he came even closer to them, Danae's head snapped around. "Your Highness" Aldous panted when he stopped in front of them "You must return to the castle immediately"

"Take my hand Sarah" She commanded.

"No!" Aldous stopped her "Not by magic"

Danae's face paled; there was only one occasion where magical transport was never used, when there was an assassin. Teleportation could be traced, even by those with little magical power.

Danae turned on her heel and started hurrying back to the castle, when she was half way there she was met by the Goblin Guard. This was the King's private army, a subsection of the Goblin Army, whose sole duty was to protect the King and his heirs. Unlike the army Sarah had encountered, these soldiers were comprised of men, not goblins. They quickly surrounded Danae and Sarah, and escorted them back to the castle.

When they arrived in the throne room Jareth was waiting for them, his face deeply troubled. "Danae, could you please go to my study?"

"Jareth what's going on?"

He ignored her question "Danae, mystudy, now!" his tone brooked no refusal. Danae looked into his eyes for a moment before walking off in the direction of his study.

"Sarah," his tone was emotionless and business like "Go and find Camille, tell her to come to my study and wait outside. You should do the same."

Seeing the concerned look on her face he offered her an explanation. "There was an attack made on the group departing the labyrinth this morning. They have just found Roland's body."

Sarah grasped her hand to her mouth in shock.

"I have to go and tell Danae. Go find Camille."

Sarah turned and went to find Camille, as behind her the Goblin King sighed, gritted his teeth and started to walk towards his study, bearing the worst news he had ever had to pass on. It was going to destroy her.


	17. Tell Me

Jareth sat Danae down in her favourite chair; it was old and slightly battered, cream in colour with roses embroidered onto it. It had a low back, and was comfortable, while still ensuring that her back was poker straight. Jareth knelt before her taking her hands in his.

"Danae listen to me." Danae looked worried. He paused, not knowing how to continue, "Something happened. There was an unprovoked attack made on the labyrinth."

"What?" Gasped Danae "Where?" No attacks of this nature had occurred in the last 300 years. An attack of this nature could be construed as an act of war, disrupting the fragile peace that had been resting between the nine kingdoms for Danae's entire life.

"Outside the boarders, just where my control stops."

"When?"

"This morning."

"Are there any survivors" Jareth shook his head sadly. Roland and everyone that had accompanied them had been slaughtered, brutally. The only good news was that Ivanen was not part of the group, as he had left them to go and visit Hestonia on a diplomatic mission.

"Danae, the attack was made on Roland's envoy." Danae's already porcelain skin paled. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. She simply stared past Jareth out of the window, a soft breeze was moving through the trees, making them sway slightly. She moved her gaze back to him, her eyes misted over with unshed tears. "Danae, I'm sorry, but we didn't hear of the attack in time, he's…"

"No" She suddenly stopped him; the grief in her voice broke his heart. "No, Jareth. It cannot be true."

"Danae, please. Let me finish." He ran his fingers through the lock of hair and looked at her. A single tear was rolling down her cheek.

"No, I can't." The tears coming freely now.

Jareth began to get angry, there was no easy way to break the news, but she was making it impossible. He stood up and turned his back on her "Why are you being like this 'Nae?" reverting to her baby name to try and offer some comfort. When he turned to her again she was standing next to the bookcase, staring out of the window.

"Fine" she spoke calmly, evenly, although tears were still streaming down her face. "Tell me." Jareth simply stared at her. "Tell me that I have just lost my chance of being his wife. Tell me that he's gone!" her voice broke into a sob, "Tell me that he is never coming back. Tell me that I have lost him forever" she fell to the floor weeping. Jareth moved towards her and she screamed at him "Tell me, go on then Jareth. TELL ME!"

He stopped in the middle of the room, pausing for a second, before walking over to the broken girl on the floor, kneeling beside her and holding her in his arms. He cradled her face in his hands. "Danae he's dead" he said calmly without emotion.

"No" she groaned. "No it can't be. Tell me that there's been some mistake." Her voice raked with sobs as she begged "Please Jareth tell me it's not true." And she wept so hard that Jareth believed that she would never stop. She went limp in his arms, beating her hands against his chest. Soon she became still, weeping into his chest, and he lowered her to the floor gently. Eventually the tears stopped flowing and she was silent, she lay on the floor, not moving. Jareth called for Camille and Sarah to come in. Sarah stood on the edge of the room nervously, not knowing what to say. Camille immediately bundled the girl up in her arms, cradling her gently as fresh sobs started.

"Shhhhhh my darling"

"I cant breath Camille, it hurts too much." She gasped between sobs.

Camille wiped a stray strand of hair from her face "I know darling, I know." She sat there murmuring comforts to Danae until she had quietened again, at which point she led her, by the hand, upstairs to lie down.

"I'll stay with her Jareth; you do what you have to do." She said ushering the distraught girl out the room, leaving Sarah and Jareth alone.

Jareth collapsed in a chair next to the one Danae had been previously sitting in. Sarah walked over to him and silently slipped her hand in his, and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"She's never going to forgive me you know."

"What for?" Sarah's face etched with concern.

"For being the one who had to tell her."

"Of course she will, none of this is your fault."

He sat up, and sighed, his duty was only half finished. "I have to go Sarah."

"Go? Where?" Sarah was surprised; she imagined Jareth would want to stay close in case Danae needed him. He stood up, his face grave and drained of all energy.

"I have to go to Elgard."

Sarah didn't recognise the name, so Jareth cleared things up for her. "I have to visit Roland's parents and tell them what has happened."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

He shook his head sadly "I think perhaps it would be better if I were to go alone. I need you to stay with Danae. Roland's death will be hard for her to bear. I will be back within the hour."

Her pressed her hand to his lips and vanished.

Sarah wandered upstairs and sat on the bench outside Danae's chambers, shortly she was joined by a red-eyed Camille. "Why don't you go in and sit with her for a while?"

Sarah entered the room tentatively, she looked over to where Danae laid on the bed, staring silently out the window, and her heart broke for the girl. Danae's normally perfectly tidy hair was tangled and matted around her head, and her face, which was normally so serene, was red and puffy from crying.

"Hey" said Sarah softly.

Danae turned towards her, having just noticed her presence. "Hey" she croaked back weakly. Sarah climbed on the bed behind Danae, and put her arms around the princess, stroking her hair softly. They both laid there for what seemed like hours until Danae eventually drifted off into an unrestful sleep.

Sarah stole out of the room, careful not to wake the sleeping princess. As she closed the door softly behind her she noticed Jareth sitting in the corridor, looking at her anxiously.

"How is she?" he asked hoarsely.

"She's sleeping now." Sarah replied soothingly.

He stood up slowly "You look tired" he said looking at the bags under her eyes, and pulling her to his chest comfortingly.

Sarah felt tears leaking out of her eyes. "It's all so awful. Poor Danae." Jareth clutched Sarah to him tighter, kissing her on the forehead.

"I'll take care of Danae tonight, go and get some rest. It will be a difficult week, I think, for all of us."

Sarah, did as she was bid, going straight to her room, and getting into bed, however it was a long time until sleep claimed her, she lay in bed, the events of that day running through her mind, first Jareth's kiss, then Roland's death. Her concern for Danae was overwhelming; her entire world seemed to be falling apart.

If Sarah had stayed by Danae's room, she would have seen a lone figure sneak in there in the dead of night. He sat in the armchair next to her bed vigilant, in case she woke up and needed him during the night. Eventually, before dawn's early light he fell asleep, her hand in his.


	18. The Funeral

Three days later the day of Roland's funeral dawned, the labyrinth had been plunged into a cold snap, which was uncommon for the time of year, however despite the chill it was a perfect sunny day, not a cloud in the sky. Jareth suspected that the weather had been caused by Danae, though he was unsure if she had done this on purpose, or unconsciously.

Sarah was woken up by one of the ladies in waiting, who had already laid out Sarah's clothes for the day, a grey morning dress, with a matching veil and gloves.

Sarah's dress was very simple, it was a soft dove grey with a deep round neck, and long sleeves. When she was dressed, she wandered over to Danae's room, where the silent girl was having the finishing touches done to her hair as her maids attatched her veil. Unlike Sarah's dress, Danae's was much more ornate, showing her position as princess. It was made from the finest black silk, with an incredibly tight bodice and full trailing skirt. Over the top of the bodice she wore a lacy, long sleeved tunic, which tied loosely at the top. Her hair was pinned behind her head, with a sheer veil covering her face. She looked tired and drawn, Sarah knew for a fact that she had barely slept, and Camille had confided in her that the majority of food that had been sent up to the girl had been left untouched. Danae hadn't left her room since Jareth had broken the news to her, she had spent the majority of her time sleeping or lying on her bed in silence. Today would be the first time she would face the world since Roland's death, and she looked as if the slightest puff of air could knock her down.

Sarah took hold of the girls hand "Are you ready?"

Danae nodded, but looked unsure of herself, her face was ghostly pale "Where's Jareth?" she asked uncertainly.

"I'm here" a soft response came from the Goblin King, who had been standing silently in the doorway for some time. He was dressed entirely in black, black boots, black britches, black jacket. Like his sister he looked drawn and tired, from holding everything together, Sarah mused. For the past three days Jareth had been torn between comforting Danae and making preparations for Roland's funeral, like Danae he had been taking his meals in his quarters, and Sarah was certain that he hadn't been eating properly.

"Sarah?" a voice interrupted her thoughts "Aldous is waiting downstairs to escort you." It had been decided last night that Sarah would accompany Aldous to the funeral, allowing Jareth to tend to Danae.

"I'll see you in a bit." She smiled weakly to Danae before heading off to find the King's advisor.

"How do I look?" Danae asked her brother shakily.

Seeing her so frail, Danae, who was usually so invulnerable, even though she had already lost so many in her life, broke his heart. His eyes filled with unshed tears as he answered in a cracked voice "You look beautiful Nae."

"Jareth" her voice was so soft that it was barely a whisper "I don't think I can do this."

"Of course you can. And I'll be beside you for the entire ceremony."

She slipped her small hand inside his gloved one. She took a deep calming breath. "I'm ready Jareth."

Hand in hand they both disappeared, then reappeared beside Sarah and Aldous in a Temple just outside the labyrinth. The temple was large, and consisted of four buildings surrounding a square courtyard, in the centre of the courtyard a large pyre had been erected, waiting for the priests to bring Roland's body out.

Sarah, holding Aldous' arm followed Jareth and Danae inside one of the temple buildings, inside was a single large room, with an ante chamber behind it for the priests, it was all made out of pale grey stone, with few adornments. At the front of the room on a large slab of grey stones lay Roland. He was decked out in a white robe, with simple embroidery on its edges, befitting the status he held in life. His face was peaceful, but through the thin material Sarah could glimpse, on his chest, the knife wound that had killed him, and she was reminded that his was not a peaceful death.

The priests were chanting now, as they gently washed Roland's body with fragranced water. Its scent, combined with the incense burning in the temple, made Sarah feel slightly light-headed, so she gripped Aldous' arm tightly as she listened to the head priest speak in the high tongue. "No more shall he wander the green fields of this earth, for he has passed beyond this realm. An evil death has taken him from our midst. And although we stand here in death's shadow, fear not, for Roland was brave and true, he will pass to the halls of our fathers…"

Sarah looked around the room, near Jareth and Danae stood Ivenan, and with him, holding the arm of a beautiful brunette, stood a man, who from resemblance could only be Carstonan, the elder of the three sons. Beside him, stood who Sarah could only assume were Roland's parents, King Menus, the eldest living son of Stevan, if Sarah remembered correctly, and his wife, the Queen Consort, her eyes were red rimmed. She stood as still as a statue, as she watched the funeral rites performed on her youngest son.

"…And at the end of days we will see him again, we shall hear his call, for his is not lost to us but waiting in the life hereafter." As the head priest finished his ritual, four of his silent acolytes, picked up Roland from where he lay and carried him to the pyre, waiting for him outside. Roland's family walked over to the pyre, to say their final farewells, until there was only Danae waiting to stand beside him. She walked over slowly and took his hand in hers.

"Fare thee well my love" she whispered quietly as she brought his cold hand to her lips, before rejoining Jareth.

As tradition stated, it was Jareth, King Menus, and Roland's two brothers who had the task of lighting the pyre. Danae stood staring at the pyre as it began to burn, her face cold and expressionless. She had been in so much pain for the last few days that she was simply shutting down.

Roland's mother, Queen Lana, came over and hugged the young princess, before travelling home with her husband and remaining sons, she spoke little, her grief seeming to be beyond words, though when questioned about her welfare by Jareth she replied sadly, "No parent should ever be forced to outlive their children."

As the mourners departed, the four from the Castle beyond the Goblin city were left. Jareth, tried to usher Danae home, but she firmly declined his efforts, "No, I want to watch it burn."

As Sarah and Aldous began to walk out of the temple they turned to see Danae sink to the floor, letting the grief, which had been pent up over the last three days out, while Jareth watched over her, a few feet away.

After the funeral Danae had returned to her room, and she had remained in there ever since. Sarah, Jareth and Camille had been keeping a silent vigil over the girl for the last week, sitting in the room with her, Camille with her embroidery, Sarah with one of her books, or Jareth, who just sat and held her hand. But despite all the comfort they offered her Danae was still drowning in her grief. She was still refusing to leave her room, and most days she refused to get out of bed. It was almost as if she had stopped seeing a reason to live. In the end Jareth had forced her to come downstairs every night for their evening meal, but even then, she pushed her food around her plate silently.

After about a month Jareth's temper was strained, he had found no lead on Roland's assailants, three goblin patrol groups had also been slaughtered recently in a similar fashion, and the people were starting to grumble about not seeing Danae, who was considered the brightest jewel in the Labyrinth's crown. Sarah and Jareth had come to harsh words several times in the last few weeks, over how Danae should be treated.

"She just needs more time" said Jareth coolly, unhappy that they were yet again having the same argument.

"She's had time" Sarah reasoned.

"It's only been a month" snapped Jareth "Don't be so unreasonable to expect her to have completely moved on."

"I don't expect her to have moved on" she replied, exasperated, "only to have shown some improvement over the last month. I understand that she's hurting, but she has to start healing."

"And what could you possibly understand about the situation"

"Oh, I understand more than you realise" she glared back at being dismissed in that manner.

"Well I don't know what to do!" he yelled loudly at her, causing Sarah to take a few steps back. He immediately cursed himself for frightening her. He fell back into a low chair and held his head in his hands "The gods help me Sarah; I don't know what to do to make this better for her."

"You need to get her to come out of her room" Sarah said softly, pulling up a chair beside him, and taking his hands in hers "You have to make her see that life goes on. It's going to be hard for her to realise that, but it's the only way she will ever get over this."

The next morning, Jareth appeared at Danae's door with a fairly large box. He knocked softly, and was admitted by one of the maids. "I'm afraid she isn't dressed this morning Your Highness" she said sadly.

"Tell her highness, that I will wait here until she is dressed", he said entering the small sitting room which led to Danae's bedroom. The maid curtsied and went off to do as she was bid. Ten minutes later Danae appeared wearing a loose fitting black velvet dress. The dark colour made her look washed out, and her hair was scraggly and unbrushed.

"Good morning" Jareth said with forced cheeriness. Danae sat down in one of the chairs and looked at her brother expectantly, she remained silent, so he continued. "I've brought you a gift."

Danae looked at the package curiously. "What is it?"

"You'll see" Jareth replied smoothly. "I'll leave it with you. However, if you wish to keep it you must join me for a walk in the gardens this afternoon." And without another word he put the box down on the floor and strode out of the room.

As soon as Jareth had gone Danae opened up the box cautiously, and gasped as she saw what was inside. There nestled sleepily amongst a small pile of straw lay a small kitten. She was black with three white paws and a white belly. Danae immediately fished her out of the box and started playing with her, a smile on the beautiful girls face.

That afternoon, for the first time since Roland's death Danae went outside in the sunshine.


	19. Mannat Invaded

After a week Danae's mood had improved drastically, although she generally kept to herself, she was often seen sitting in the gardens or the library always in the company of Sirnim, the little black kitten that Jareth had given her. That morning she was sitting in the Gardens studying an ancient spell book that Jareth had given her, as Sarah sat down next to the girl she saw her turn to a page entitled 'To Raise the Dead' Danae's forehead wrinkled in a frown as she turned the page, looked at the next spell and closed the book.

"Hello" said Sarah softly as she sat down on the soft grass next to the princess.

"Hey Sarah, what are you doing out here?"

"Hiding from Jareth" seeing Danae's confused look she elaborated "He wants me to go and placate Sir Didymus, while he checks out the Bog of Eternal Stench." Danae laughed, it was a wonderful sound, bubbling up from inside her, it had been heard too little in the Castle lately, and as Danae improved, so did Jareth's mood, gone were the dark clouds of worry that had been hanging over his head for the last month. Well mostly Sarah mused, the frequent attacks on the Labyrinth were a worry, especially as he didn't know who was committing the atrocities.

"I received a letter from Ivenan today" said Danae quietly, "He's coming to visit this afternoon, on state business with Jareth. It's going to be hard, seeing him again. I don't know if I'm ready to face him, but I can't not speak to him, he's been a friend my entire life. It's all so confusing."

"I know, it's going to drag up a lot of memories of Roland, but it will get easier, I promise. I remember just after my mother died…"

"Your mother died?" She was shocked, Sarah had never mentioned it before "When? I thought you lived with both your parents. Before you came here I mean."

"Karen was my step-mother. My real mother died when I was eleven, she wasn't looking where she was going properly and she got hit by a car, she died on impact." Sarah had tears in her eyes "The hurt never really goes away, it's still always there, but it gets easier, you learn to live with the pain, and after a while you don't really notice it anymore."

The two girls sat in companionable silence for five minutes, Danae smoothing out the wrinkles of her dove grey dress, in three days she would officially come out of mourning for Roland, and she would no longer be expected to wear the funeral colours, which did little for Danae's pale complexion, they left her looking pale and drawn, giving her an unhealthy pallor, though that had much to do with the lack of sunlight that the girl had seen in the last month.

"Sarah?" she asked quietly.

"Hmmm?" The other girl replied, still deep in thought.

"I think that Ivenan is going to ask to marry me."

"What?" asked Sarah suddenly shocked, Roland had only been dead for a month and his brother was now asking for his fiancée's hand in marriage.

"I think that's his purpose for visiting the Labyrinth today, he's going to ask Jareth for my hand."

"Do you want to marry Ivenan?"

"It doesn't really matter." She stopped talking as she saw Jareth approaching them, "I think I'm going to go have a lie down for an hour or so." She quickly scooped Sirnim into her arms and vanished.

"If you're looking for Danae, you just missed her." Sarah said as Jareth sat down beside her.

"And why?" he murmured seductively into her ear "Would I be looking for Danae when I can have you?" he bent his head and traced his tongue from the base of Sarah's neck to her earlobe. She pressed her lips up against Jareth's for a passionate kiss.

"I've missed you." He muttered into her hair eventually. Since Roland's death they had spent little time alone, as they had almost constantly been watching over his sister, but now that Danae was on the mend, hopefully he could spend more of his time with Sarah.

"You look awfully nice today" Sarah commented with a smile that brought a grin to Jareth's face.

"What this old thing?" Jareth laughed, Sarah had been informed by Danae that Jareth's wardrobe was bigger than hers, and Danae had two entire rooms in the castle that were there just to store her many gowns. Today he was wearing a pair of grey britches, a white shirt and a floor length leather coat. He brought his lips down to hers again, although this time, using his body with a slight pressure he pressed Sarah down deeper into the grass. She wielded underneath him completely, though bit his lip to show a tiny bit of defiance, she would never simply submit to him, he noted to himself, though it would be fun to try. He traced his hand along her side, stroking her neck, moving down the creamy skin her dress showed off, to cup her breast softly. Despite herself Sarah moaned gently at his caress, and they lay like this for some time, until Jareth eventually dragged himself away.

"You know Ivenan is coming to visit later," Jareth told her, Sarah nodded back and he continues "He apparently knows who is behind the recent string of attacks." He informed her in a low murmur, which would be difficult for her to overhear. The attacks over the last few weeks had caused fear to run throughout the city, and visiting tradesmen were becoming fewer and fewer, as they all worried that they would be next.

Sarah frowned softly, she hoped that that was Ivenan's only reason for visiting as Danae wasn't fit to make any descisions at the moment, and a relationship with Ivenan would be hard for her, he looked so much like Roland that Sarah was surprised that she could bear his company at all. They sat together in the grass, Sarah's head resting on Jareth's lap quietly, seldom speaking, simply enjoying each other's company for a short while, until their solitude was interrupted by Danae, who suddenly appeared in the gardens clutching an official document to her chest, her face was paler than usual and there was fear in her mismatched eyes.

"Jareth, this just came by urgent courier." She thrust the letter into his hand. Jareth read it and disappeared. Danae grabbed Sarah's hand and transported them to the castle.

"Go find Aldous" she commanded, and for the first time Sarah saw Danae in a new light, not just as the sweet girl she had befriended, or as the desperate woman who had just lost the man she loved, she saw Danae now, regal and proud, capable in a crisis. A woman who when the time came, no matter how much it would hurt, would marry the man her brother instructed her to, for the good of her people. "There's an emergency, Jareth will need to speak with him." Danae headed off in the direction of Jareth's study, leaving Sarah alone in the entrance hall.

Danae entered Jareth's study to find him pouring over a map of the nine kingdoms with Ivenan. "What happened Jareth?" she asked slowly.

"I just spoke with the King's former ambassador from Mannat."

"Former ambassador? Was he demoted?"

"No, King Lysson was executed this morning." Danae gasped, but Jareth continued, despite his sister's reaction "It seems that an alliance has been formed between Hirstead, Littenhan and the Netherworld."

"They've completely conquered Mannat" continued Ivenan, his voice husky and tired, "Killed the entire royal family, and have placed in new rulers. It also seems that they are the party responsible for the attacks made recently outside the labyrinth."

"Who are they?" asked Danae shakily taking a sip of water from the glass that Jareth conjured for her.

"Prince Harris of Littenhan, the second son I believe, and his new wife Lady Annabel of Hirstead."

Danae dropped the glass on the floor, in shock; she suddenly looked up from the shards of glass amongst the water on the floor, to meet Jareth's mismatched eyes with her own. They stared at each other wordlessly for a time, before she finally spoke her voice croaky. "I stole her husband away from her, so she took mine."

"There is more to this than revenge Danae." Jareth spoke up, "This is more than Roland's assassination, this is an act of war, clearly displaying their intentions."

"What intentions are those Jareth?"

"We're going to be next."


	20. War Council

"Can we withstand such an attack?" Danae asked her face paling, the Labyrinth hadn't; been invaded in over a millennia, and a war of this scale hadn't occurred for centuries. There had been a fragile peace over the majority of the nine kingdoms over the last five hundred years, admittedly there had been a few minor border skirmishes, but those were considered a natural part of life. The last time an alliance of this magnitude had been formed the entire landscape of the underground had been changed.

Jareth sat down, holding his head in his hands. "I don't know 'Nae'" he whispered softly, "It's been such a long time since the Goblin Army has been tested, and the weight of four Kingdoms thrown against us."

"But we have alliances too Jareth. Dehairl and Hestonia will certainly answer the call, family ties will ensure that." Dehairl was ruled by Jareth's cousin, and Hestonia by Danae's uncle. When their father had married he had given much thought into his choice of brides, meaning that the three countries had a firm alliance, not only through written agreements, but united through blood. Uniting Kingdoms by marriage was common in the underground, as they provided a strong framework of alliance, which was then cemented by children, who shared a common bloodline in up to three or four kingdoms.

"I don't know if that will be enough." He said wearily.

"What about Bridga" she continued, almost on the verge of desperation.

"They refuse to partake in this affair." Ivanen answered for her "They have officially declared themselves neutral."

"And Elgard?" she finally sighed to Ivenan.

Ivenan paused for a moment before answering her slowly; his words were very precise, as if he was worried about her reaction. "My father has wanted an alliance with the Goblin Kingdom for many years, hence our betrothal and your eventual engagement to Roland." He stopped and Danae nodded for him to continue "Even in light of recent events my father still wishes for the alliance, as he fears that if the Goblin Kingdom were taken that Elgard would be next."

"Very well" said Jareth, "Your father has our allegiance."

Ivenan met Jareth's eyes then looked away sadly, "I wish it were that simple Jareth." He turned and looked at Danae, "My father wishes for a firm alliance."

"He wishes for our countries to be united by marriage?" Jareth asked, looking at Danae, watching for her reaction the whole time.

Ivenan nodded "It's why my parents sent me here today, to secure Danae's hand in Roland's stead."

For the entirety of the conversation, from the moment Ivenan had mentioned his father's wish for an alliance, Danae started making her decision. She had been betrothed to Ivenan since her birth, and years ago she had accepted the fact that one day she would have to marry him, until Roland came along and they fell in love. Ivanen, relieved, as there had never been anything between the two except for close friendship, had stepped aside for the pair.

"Danae?" Jareth asked her softly, leaving the bigger question unspoken.

Danae held her head up high, every inch of her princess-like and gave the only answer a girl in her situation could give "If you wish it of me Jareth, I will do my duty." She said it emotionlessly and formally. She was not unhappy with her decision, for Ivenan would make her a good husband, and it was a fine match, and would provide her kingdom with the aid needed to win this war. Yet a part in Danae broke, knowing that never again would she know true love like she had with Roland.

Jareth sighed with relief, he knew that Danae had always been willing to do her duty to the country, and she knew fine well that he had only ever agreed to the match with Roland because of the alliance with Elgard. And now it was an alliance that they most desperately needed, this war would be unlike any ever seen, the weight of four kingdoms thrown against the other four kingdoms, the underground would never again be the same.

It was Ivenan who spoke next, he walked over to Danae and kissed her hand gently, with genuine affection, "I wish things had worked out differently." He wished some how that he could make this up to Danae. He would do everything in his power to make this up to her, the fact that she was marrying him, a replacement for the man who would never come home from her.

"We all wish for many things Ivenan" she replied sadly, thinking of the man whose ashes she had watched been scattered by the winds over the four corners of the underground.

Dinner that night was eaten in relative silence, with the exception of Jareth and Aldous, who were in deep discussion about the days events. Sarah had not been able to find the advisor that afternoon, as he had been explaining to several not-so-bright goblins how to fix a gap in the wall surrounding the goblin city. It had, apparently, taken them several hours to understand the premise of bricks and mortar, even with Aldous' patient, then not-so-patient instruction. Danae ate, very little of, her dinner in complete silence, though she occasionally glanced up at Ivenan as if she wanted to say something, but then thought better of it. Sarah and Ivenan shared a little polite conversation, mainly to bridge the silence that descended over their part of the dinner table. After dinner Ivenan took Danae to one side in the entrance hall and the pair spoke in low whispers, as Jareth and Sarah watched over them, concern etched in the Goblin King's face. Just before he left Ivenan bid farewell to Jareth, promising to return within the week with word from his father. When Sarah returned her attention to where Danae had been standing the princess had already retired for the night, under the watchful eyes of Camille.

With Ivenan's departure, Jareth and Sarah were left alone in the entrance hall, Sarah feeling completely bewildered, having been totally excluded from the day's events. "What's going on Jareth?" she asked him quietly.

"Can I explain it tomorrow?" He asked her gently, she nodded wordlessly, seeing the weariness in his handsome face. He gazed at her intensely for a moment before drawing her close to him in a tight embrace, he bent his head and kissed her, passionately, his tongue slipped into her mouth, probing her, demanding a response. She kissed him back with everything she had, her senses reeling, he had never kissed her like this before, his hands wandering all over her body, causing a warmth to radiate through her. He pulled away from her suddenly, and rested his forehead against hers, fire blazing in his mismatched eyes. "I want you" his voice was so low it was almost a growl, and with his words need flooded through Sarah, and a longing that rivalled his. She brought her lips back to his and kissed him, desire coursing through both their veins. The world span and Sarah opened her eyes to find herself in a bedroom she did not recognise. Jareth's personal chambers.

The room was purple, the colour of royalty, but it was so dark that it was almost black, there was an ebony four poster bed at one side of the room, which Sarah currently had her back pressed up against as Jareth kissed her fervently. He ran his lips along the curve where her neck met her shoulder and his hands started to undo the ties of her dress, leaving Sarah in nothing but her corset and a pair of French knickers. His lips moved down to the swell of her breasts, and he bit a nipple through the lacy fabric, as Sarah started to work on his shirt, which she threw in a heap alongside her dress as she scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his bed. His Hands deftly undid the stays on her corset, and he quickly removed his britches, and soon they were both lying together naked on his bed. When he entered her, Sarah had never felt a sensation like it, he was tantalising and teasing and Sarah drank him all in, her eyes dark with lust. Afterwards, they both felt thoroughly sated, and Sarah drifted off into a deep sleep wrapped in the arms of the Goblin King, who lay awake beside her for many hours.

When she woke that morning, she found herself in a strange environment, it took her a few minutes to realise where she was. She was lying naked in the Goblin King's arms. She turned her head slightly to look at Jareth, who was deep in slumber; he looked so peaceful that Sarah couldn't bring herself to wake him. However she was feeling strangely full of energy and couldn't bear to stay in bed any longer. So she gently untangled herself from the Goblin King's arms, silently got dressed and stole out of the chambers. When she reached the hallway, she suddenly realised that she had no idea of her whereabouts, she had never been in this wing of the castle and she had no idea how to get back to her rooms. As luck would have it, she bumped into Aldous, who was coming to wake Jareth. Sarah cringed mentally, she had just been caught doing the walk of shame by the King's advisor, who caught one look at Sarah's dishevelled clothing and tried, badly, to suppress a smirk, however he did take pity on her and transported her back to her own room before heading off to continue his duties, whistling merrily.

Later that morning Sarah found Danae in the gardens practicing her archery, Danae's skill with a bow was somewhat legendary within court social circles, and it was one of the few activities where Danae completely outshone her brother. However it was a natural gift and the princess rarely practiced, unless she was in a foul temper, and she used it as a way of venting her anger. However Sarah had yet to discover this, when she interrupted Danae that morning.

"Hey" Sarah said after watching Danae hit yet another target dead centre.

"Good morning Sarah" she replied coolly. Her voice was tinted with a warning frost which made Sarah feel uneasy. "How did you sleep?" she asked cattily, Aldous had seen fit to inform her about Jareth's dalliance earlier that morning, and although part of Danae was happy for the couple, another part, closer to the surface felt a deep bitterness and resentment towards them. She had just accepted Ivenan, to be married within a month, yet Jareth could do as, or who he pleased.

Sarah blushed, "Did you hear then?"

Danae nodded as she released another arrow. "I have good news Sarah." Though she didn't sound happy. "I am to marry Ivenan within the month."

Sarah was completely astounded, so this was the subject of Jareth's secret meeting last night, "But why? I thought you didn't want to."

"It was Jareth's decree." The young girl continued, coldly. It wasn't exactly the truth, but it wasn't really a lie.

"He's forcing you into this?" After all Danae had been through in the last month, an arranged marriage was the last thing that she needed.

"Sarah, I really don't want to talk about this right now. I just want to be alone for a while." She was in no mood to defend her brother right now.

Sarah nodded, walking away towards the castle. No wonder Jareth hadn't wanted to tell her what was going on last night, if she had known what he had done to Danae there was no way she would have slept with him. She marched up the steps to the throne room, ready for a confrontation with the Goblin King.


	21. Betrayed

Sarah walked up the stairs and into the throne room where Jareth was sitting, talking to Aldous. Seeing Sarah's approach and deciding that in this instance, discretion was the better part of valour, the advisor retreated in the direction of his study, leaving the two lovers alone. On seeing Sarah, Jareth gave her a soft smile, before approaching her with the intention of taking her in his arms.

"I missed you this morning" he murmured, when he was standing near her; however Sarah's fierce glare stopped him from going any further.

"Why didn't you tell me about Danae?" Sarah asked her voice dangerously soft.

"Did she tell you?" Jareth asked in return, hoping to find out about Danae's feelings, the Princess was currently refusing to speak to him.

"You didn't answer my question" she countered, anger welling up inside her.

"I was going to tell you."

"When?" she scoffed.

"This morning, I was going to explain what was happening to you this morning."

"That's convenient." She said before turning and starting to walk away.

Jareth, not understanding her meaning, or the source of her anger, hurried after her, grabbing her arm and spinning her round to meet him.

"Get off me" she cried angrily.

"Not until you tell me why you're so angry."

"I'm angry because you didn't tell me about Danae" she glared at him icily, "And I never would have slept with you had I known"

"Sarah, I…" he started to defend himself, however Sarah cut him off.

"You tricked me Jareth." She finished, hurt in her voice, she felt used and betrayed.

"I didn't mean to." He answered softly,

"I trusted you, and you completely betrayed that trust."

"I'm sorry; I never meant to hurt you like this."

"Well it's too late for that Jareth." She spat angrily. "Now let me go" she demanded. Jareth acquiesced, He let go of her arm dejectedly, and Sarah hurried back towards the privacy of her own chambers, as he sank to the floor. The last thing he had ever meant to do was to hurt Sarah, but he had managed to do just that. Everything was such a mess at the moment, Danae currently hated him, and Sarah despised him, not that he could blame them. But it wasn't entirely fault, he couldn't help the dire political situation, Danae understood his powerlessness in the situation, and she would do anything to stop the Goblin Kingdom from falling. He could in some way, understand Sarah being upset about last night. To some extent he had used her, last night had been an escape for him, he had wanted something for himself. Yet he had strong feelings for the girl, he couldn't deny that he was falling for her. He sat there wallowing in despair, not knowing what he could do to make things right again. He was still sitting there dejected when his sister returned to the castle from her archery, and sat down slowly beside him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey" he croaked to her hoarsely.

"Hey" she whispered back quietly, before sitting together for a while in companionable silence, both temporarily leaning on each other's strength. "Jareth?" she asked after a few minutes of studying her brother's face. He turned to her as she continued "What's the matter?"

He shook his head sadly, "Everything is so messed up Nae." He cradled his head in his hands "Sarah hates me, I've done wrong by you"

"Jareth no." she exclaimed "You've done nothing wrong by me. Circumstances are what they are, and I would have had to marry somebody eventually, better Ivenan than somebody I don't even know."

"He'll look after you, you know that right?" Jareth started explaining to her "I know that he will do everything in his power to take care of you. I know he's not Roland, and that you're not in love, but he cares for you."

Danae nodded, tears in her eyes as she spoke "It's a good match Jareth. I just want the impossible."

"Roland?"

She didn't need to speak to confirm her feelings, from the day she was born Jareth had watched over his sister, and at this exact moment he could read her like a book. She was hurting so much, and though the pain was less than it had been initially she was still struggling to cope with it on a daily basis. "Jareth?" she said in a tiny voice.

"Hmmm?" he answered deep in thoughts which had now turned to the situation with Sarah and how he was going to fix that mess.

"I think it's my fault that Sarah isn't speaking to you" Jareth looked at her perplexed, "I let her believe that you were forcing me into the match with Ivenan."

"Oh" said Jareth softly as Danae began to break down.

"I'm so, so sorry." She sobbed into his shoulder. "I was angry with you because things between you and Sarah are so simple, and everything that has happened is so unfair."

Jareth wrapped his arms around his sister tightly. "Hush now; it's not your fault."

"No, it is" she sniffled back.

He repeated himself firmly "No it's not. Sarah and I have quarrelled over an entirely different matter, one that does not directly involve you." Seeing Danae's confusion he elaborated, "Sarah is angry because I did not inform her of your engagement last night."

"Oh"

"I made a mistake in not telling her, one I want to rectify as soon as possible."

"Is there anything I can do?" Danae asked concerned.

"I don't think so" he replied sadly.

Danae decided to change the subject to more pressing matters, "What time are we expecting Ivenan to arrive with the contracts?"

"Any time now. Danae." He suddenly started speaking in a soft gentle voice "I'm so sorry about the way that things have turned out for you."

"Jareth it isn't your fault." She countered.

"I know, but I still feel responsible. You know if there was any other way out of this I would have taken it. I would have happily agreed to any match for myself, regardless of whoever it is."

"I know" she replied softly, as she wrapped her arms around her brother, offering a small measure of comfort.

Neither of the two noticed a pair of green eyes blazing angrily in the doorway, having appeared at the Goblin King's last words. Sarah was just walking back to make peace with Jareth, she hated it when she argued with anybody and things with Jareth had the potential to become very ugly and Sarah thought it best to reconcile things before they became any worse. She reeled hearing Jareth's words, he would happily marry somebody else, she really meant that little to him. Tears streaming down her face she turned and ran back upstairs. Hearing the scuffled footsteps from the other room, Jareth and Danae jumped up to identify the intruder, however when they looked there was nobody there apart from a quick flash of the hem of Sarah's dress, which Danae quickly identified as it disappeared round a corner. Jareth, on Danae's command hurried after the retreating girl, who seemed to be completely lost in a wing of the castle that she had never entered before, Jareth noticed that they were now not far from his chambers, but Sarah was now heading away from his room, and towards the staircase hall. He heard the door shut in front of him and followed her in.

Sarah looked at the enormous chamber surrounding her and her head swam. There were stairs everywhere, going in every direction, some were the right way up, but most were inverted, upside down or going sideways. She hurried along a walkway until she reached the edge. Her mind ran wild as she remembered the last time she had been in this room.

_She had barely minutes to find her brother; she had left her friends waiting for her in the throne room, while she hurried to find her brother. She walked across one of the ledges, and down a set of stairs, then back up another set. She looked around, but all she could see were more stairs, going in every direction. She looked down and standing below her, upside down was the Goblin King, looking menacing in his dark armour._

"_How you turn my world you precious thing." He jumped down; there was no other way to describe it, before reappearing through one of the sideways corridors, completely defying gravity. "You starve and near exhaust me."_

_She paused, terrified, breathing heavily, she gasped as he appeared directly behind her, walking towards her, looking right through her, "Everything I've done I've done for you" before he walked into her, she braced herself for a blow, but he passed right through her body. _

"_I move the stars for no one." His voice bitter from having to play the villain, from having to act out this role yet again. He walked off the ledge, moving to walk underneath it, she followed his movements, "You've run so long, you've run so far" when they reached the edge of the walkway he flipped himself up, so he was standing in front of her. "Your eyes can be so cruel" he told her, with the tiniest hint of a smirk on his face, as he held up one of his crystals for her. "Just as I can be so cruel" he said before turning and throwing the crystal with all his might. Sarah watched as it landed, and started bouncing up a set of steps, then into the hand of a small baby, however the movement of the crystal was unnatural, it was as if the baby had called the sphere to him, he was becoming Jareth's. "Though I do believe in you."_

_However Sarah was too preoccupied with the sight of her brother to listen to the rest of the Goblin King's words. "Toby" she yelled out, trying to catch the child's attention. She ran up and down flights of stairs, trying to get close to her brother while the Goblin King looked on. She looked up, to see her brother sitting, on what she believed to be the ceiling._

"_Yes I do." then his voice softened and she could no longer hear him "Live without your sunlight, love without your heartbeat. I can't live within you." He continued to watch the girl searching, his mismatched eyes cool and emotionless. He had done this many times, though none had ever gotten this far. _

_She ran around, hopelessly searching for her brother, but nothing helped, every time she took her eyes off him, even for a moment, he seemed to move, and he was crawling up staircases which were impossible, even if he didn't move she had no way of getting to him. She thought she was starting to get close "Toby" she called again excitedly but then he moved, she called her brother's name again dejectedly._

_Then she saw him, sitting on a ledge, perilously high, "Toby" she called desperately, before making her decision. Eyes shut; she screwed up her courage and jumped._

"Sarah?" she span around to see Jareth standing behind her. He looked at her face, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Leave me alone" she tried to walk past him but he stopped her, she was now trapped between Jareth and the ledge.

"Not until you hear me out" he answered coolly.

"Fine" there really wasn't anything she could do, there was nowhere to go, and she didn't really fancy jumping again.

"Sarah, I'm not forcing Danae to marry Ivenan, you've interpreted things all wrong."

"She doesn't want to marry him" Sarah argued.

"I don't want her to marry him!" Jareth shouted snapping suddenly. He continued in a cold voice, "There's a war brewing Sarah, and the only chance we have of winning is with the help of Elgard, now King Menus agreed to the alliance, on the condition that Danae married one of his sons, Roland is dead, and Carstonan has been married these past forty years, so Ivenan is the only choice left. This was the only choice we had, and Danae made it herself."

"You still lied to me" Sarah replied angrily.

Jareth's entire body slumped, despair etched on his face, as he walked towards the angry girl, and stroked a strand of her long brown hair. "I just wanted to escape" he said sadly, "I wanted to leave the world behind with you. And I'm truly sorry, it wasn't right of me to do so."

"Jareth, I…" she started, but stopped, not knowing what to say, however her voice was softer now.

"I want to leave you in no doubt of my feelings for you Sarah." She looked up and her green eyes met his mismatched ones, and she felt all anger drain away from herself. And she tilted her head up and kissed him gently.


	22. The Wedding

When dawn broke on the morning of Danae's wedding Sarah had already been up for an hour. She had risen when she had been awoken by Jareth getting up, so she went to see the princess, who was sipping sweet tea in her chamber, waiting for the maids to come and dress her. Over the last month, preparations for the big day had been occurring at a manic rate. Every few days Jareth was visiting Elgard or Ivenan was visiting the castle, and Danae had all but given up her lessons with Aldous and Dremius in order to complete her wedding dress and attend to preparations for the ceremony itself.

Danae's spirits were higher than Sarah had been expecting, the princess seemed almost excited by her big day. She later confided in Sarah that despite the troubling circumstances that she was happy to be marrying Ivenan. Then all of a sudden Sarah was bundled off as Danae's maids started flurrying around the room, preparing Danae for her big day. Sarah was taken back to her own room and dressed in one of the thirteen golden dresses that Danae had decided that her bridesmaids were to wear. When the maids had finally finished putting pins into her hair and probably her scalp she mused as she touched her hair gingerly, she returned to Danae's room to help with the final preparations.

As it was the tradition for the bridesmaids to help dress the bride for the ceremony when she returned to the princess's room it was complete bedlam. As well as Danae's ladies in waiting, her thirteen bridesmaids were all in her dressing room. All of them, with the exception of Sarah, were her or Jareth's cousins, and they were all exceptionally beautiful, a few of them, Sarah noted, had the mismatched eyes that Danae and Jareth had both inherited from their late father.

Danae was sitting in the centre of the room looking increasingly irritated by the second; all the hustle and bustle was doing nothing for her nerves. It had taken her maids three hours to pin her hair back properly, and she had just been looking forward to a nice light breakfast when the bridesmaids had started to arrive. She was almost ready now; all she had left to do was dress.

Danae had spent six months stitching beads onto her wedding dress, and it was one of the most beautiful things that Sarah had ever seen. The dress was pure white, which shone silver in the bright sunlight that came pouring through the open window. The bodice was covered in beads made from tiny diamonds which sparkled gently. The skirt of the dress swept out to meet the floor elegantly, at the back there was a full train, which when extended reached fourteen feet in length and required four of her bridesmaids to carry it. The final touches to the dress were a pair of the finest silk gloves and her crown, which Sarah rested gently on Danae's forehead, kissing the small girl on the cheek before moving away so she could see herself in the mirror. Now Danae was dressed, the bridesmaids, having played their part for now left Danae alone with Sarah and Camille watching over her, the Princess stood silently, staring at her reflection, not really knowing what to say. A soft knock on the door heralded the arrival of Aldous, who smiled at the young princess; she had never been more beautiful than she had been today.

"It's time 'Nae" he said softly "They're all waiting for you downstairs" before retreating to inform Jareth that she was ready.

She looked over at Sarah nervously "I'm not sure that I'm ready to do this" she confided quietly.

"You look so beautiful Danae" she replied choking back tears, "And I know that you can do this. And you know, Jareth is so proud of you, agreeing to the match. And I'm proud of you, I don't think that I've ever met a stronger person."

A small tear rolled down Danae's cheek before she wiped it away. "Thank you" she whispered to Sarah genuinely.

The two girls embraced gently before disappearing, then reappearing outside the temple ready for the ceremony. It was the duty of the four youngest bridesmaids to carry Danae's train, while the others, Sarah included, followed her into the temple, where the priest was standing waiting to marry her to Ivenan, who stood next to the alter nervously. The ceremony took place in a very different room to the one that Roland's funeral rites had taken place in, this room was full of flowers and sunlight, it was a room to celebrate life, not to mourn death.

Danae stood next to Ivenan, and they knelt hand in hand, as the priest started the ritual, he nodded to Ivenan who started.

"Come what may, I bind myself to you Danae.

You cannot possess me for I belong to myself  
But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give  
You cannot command me, for I am a free person  
But I shall serve you in those ways you require"

The princess paused for a moment before replying, her voice level and betraying no emotion.

"Come what may, I bind myself to you Ivanen."

You cannot possess me for I belong to myself  
But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give  
You cannot command me, for I am a free person  
But I shall serve you in those ways you require"

They placed their joined hands out to the priest who bound them together using a piece of white ribbon, as he wrapped the ribbon round their hands he spoke. "As I bind your hands, I bind your lives together. May you live and rule in peace, happiness and harmony." Now that Danae and Ivenan were bound together they kissed softly as tradition dictated, before the priest went on to bless their union.

"Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be the shelter for each other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be the warmth for the other. Now you are two persons, but there is only one life before. Go now to your dwelling place to enter into the days of your life together. And may your days be good and long upon the earth. Love one another, but make not a bond of that love. And stand together, and yet not too near, for oak trees will not grow in each other's shadow"

After the ceremony was complete, the wedding party returned to the castle in order to celebrate, Danae disappeared for a short time to remove the train from her dress, in order to participate in the dancing and other silly rites that were taking place. Overall Danae seemed to be having a good time Sarah mused, before her attention was snatched by the Goblin King, who pounced on her in a passionate kiss, before magicking them both away to his chambers for a short while.

When they both reappeared a short time later, their clothes and hair slightly more dishevelled than it had been before their disappearance, they were greeted by laughter and catcalls from the crowd, much to Sarah's embarrassment, until Danae pointed out that during wedding celebrations such things were common, and to be expected. However Danae and Ivenan seemed to be making no move to disappear off together, much to many's disappointment.

Now that the ceremony was over a great weight seemed to have lifted from Jareth's shoulders. He seemed more carefree than he had been since Roland's death, and the burden of the upcoming war seemed to have left him for a short while. He laughed and joked with all around him as he twirled Sarah, and occasionally Danae around the dance floor. As the night turned into early morning, and as more and more wine flowed spirits became even higher, an exhausted Sarah plopped herself down on a bed of cushions next to Danae, and a servant came, bringing both the girls more wine.

"Where's Jareth and Ivenan?" Sarah hiccupped slowly, resting her head on the princess' shoulder.

"They're having a race" Danae informed her importantly.

"They wanted to see who could run around the castle fastest."

Sarah rolled her eyes and took a large gulp of wine. Well if Jareth was going to have pissing competitions with the groom, she was going to get hammered with the bride. She informed Danae of her intentions, who agreed wholeheartedly. After the two girls had managed to down another three goblets of wine, while having an in depth chat about which gentlemen in the room they found most attractive, Jareth eventually strolled back into the room. He was panting slightly, but the cocky look of superiority on his face left no doubt that he had won.

"How about that one?" Sarah asked Danae as he approached, pointing to a red headed fae gentleman who was standing in the corner talking to three blonde women.

Jareth sat down next to Sarah and started nuzzling her neck, as Danae wrinkled her nose, "No, I don't think so." She glanced over at her brother distastefully "Sarah" she slurred "You have awful taste"

"So you keep saying" Sarah replied dryly, before turning to Jareth "Did you win then?"

Jareth look mock offended "Did you even have to ask?"

Sarah rolled her eyes and ignored him, resuming her conversation with Danae. "How about that one?"


	23. The War

The weeks following Danae's wedding had been full of tension, they were standing on the edge of a great storm waiting for it to strike. Nobody knew when the attack from the hostile kingdoms was going to come, however they were prepared for the onslaught. Troops had arrived from Dehairl and Elgard last week, and the horsemen from Hestonia were due to arrive any day. The fields behind the Labyrinth had become an encampment for the Greatest Army ever seen by the four Kingdoms. It had been decided, in a recent war council held by the rulers of the four countries that the army should be led by three men. Ivenan was representing Hestonia, on behalf of Danae, as well as his own country. Leastin, one of Jareth's many cousins was representing Dehairl. The duty of leading the army, as well as representing the Goblin Kingdom, fell onto Jareth's shoulders, as he had no sons or younger brothers to send in his stead, and Danae, though perfectly capable was too valuable a commodity to put at risk.

It was, by chance would have it, Sarah who first saw the approaching enemy army, merely hours after Hestonia had arrived. She was wandering in the gardens, picking flowers, mainly rosodils, an odd cross between roses and daffodils, which Sarah found to be quite amusing. She had decided to arrange some in Jareth's chambers to add some cheeriness to the room, as there was a distinct lack of colour in the room. She had looked up from tugging at the stem of one of the tougher flowers, to the views out across the labyrinth, and the plain's outside its boarders when she had seen it. A mass off dust coming off the plain, she squinted and moved her eyes down, her eyes began to make sense of the image before her; the dark patch was thousands upon thousands of bodies marching, their armour glinting in the sunlight. The rosodils fell to the ground as she began to run back to the castle to sound the alarm, time seemed to slow down as her feet pounded on the ground, she was almost there now, she ran up the steps and into the throne room.

The Goblin King was sitting on his throne, enjoying a few moments of well earned peace. However, it was short-lived, as Aldous and Ivenan soon cornered him to discuss battle plans. His mind soon drifted off, he had never really been a man to plan such things, and he preferred to act on instinct.

"And the Hestonian Horsemen will ride round the back, cutting off their retreat. What do you think?" Ivenan finished.

The Goblin King made no reply. "Your Majesty?" Aldous called to him softly, still no answer.

All three were interrupted by the sudden arrival of Sarah, who was panting heavily, her eyes wild and frightened. Jareth leapt off his throne as soon as he saw her distressed state.

"They're here." The panic in her voice was undeniable, "The army is here."

Jareth suddenly changed course, instead of walking to Sarah he walked right past her to stand on the small platform directly outside the castle, followed closely by Aldous and Ivenan. The strong wind whipped his hair back and forth as he stood staring off into the distance, a look of shock on his face. No matter how many battles he had previously fought in, nothing could prepare him for the invasion of his own country. The weight on his shoulders suddenly increased threefold, if he didn't win this battle, if he couldn't protect his people, countless would suffer at the hands of his enemies.

He sighed deeply before looking up and meeting the eyes of the other three, who were watching him intently. "They will be here at dawn" he predicted gravely, "Send emissaries, demanding that they leave this land immediately, or we will declare war upon them" he instructed Aldous. "If they do not heed us, we battle at first light"

Everyone remained silent. It was clear that an army of that size had come into the Goblin Realm for a purpose, and that no number of emissaries could turn them away. It was merely a formality, one of the many rules of war that the nine kingdoms stuck to religiously.

Dinner that night was eaten in total silence, and most of the table were elegantly pushing their food around their plates, nobody had any appetite, and tomorrow was looming over them like a dark cloud. Danae, especially seemed very distressed, although the current events had been foreseen over two months ago, now that they had arrived they still seemed sudden and unexpected.

Later that evening, Jareth spent a long time saying goodnight to Danae, while they were sitting in the parlour along with Sarah, Aldous and Ivenan.

He hugged the princess tenderly, if the battle was to go ill, this would be the last time he ever saw her.

"Jareth, I'm scared" she whispered to him quietly.

"There is nothing for you to be afraid of." He told her firmly, if anything went wrong she was under strict instructions to get herself and Sarah to Hestonia where they would be safe, as it was surrounded by nearly impenetrable mountains.

She flung herself into his arms and held him tightly "I'm scared I'm never going to see you again" she replied, tenderly brushing a strand of his hair off his face.

He didn't reply to this but held her tightly before retiring to his room with Sarah. That night they made love slowly, before falling asleep in each others arms.

When Sarah awoke the next morning Jareth was gone, she hurriedly dressed and then ran down to his study in hopes of catching him before he left for the battle, however she only found Danae and Aldous, who were reading through a few pieces of paper. On Sarah's entrance they looked up, as the young girl, breathing heavily began to sway slightly. She brought her hand to her chest, which was feeling uncomfortably tight.

"Jareth?" She asked them woozily. She had meant to ask them where Jareth was, but she couldn't find the breath.

The last thing she saw was Danae and Aldous rushing to her side as she fell to the floor and everything went black.

Jareth reeled his horse round and urged it forward to go and catch up with Ivenan. "Send the second brigade forwards, and the horsemen round the back, we'll cut them off where they stand." The battle was going well, the Alliance had sent a disorganised rabble with poor leaders against them, and they were no match against the might of the Goblin Army.

Ivenan nodded his agreement and signalled the banner man, who ordered the charge "We're winning Jareth" he commented. The Goblin King grinned ferally, before spurring his horse to join in the battle. Although generally a peaceful man and war would always be his last option, there was a part of him, the predatory part, which enjoyed the fight and the kill. He unsheathed his sword and joined in the carnage.

When Sarah came to, she was lying in a bed in the healer's quarter with an anxious Danae sitting beside her.

"What's happening with the battle?" she asked trying to sit up.

But her efforts were quelled by Danae, who pushed her back down on the bed gently. "Early reports indicate that things are going our way" she reassured Sarah calmly. And the dark haired girl settled back down on the bed.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is looking for Jareth in his study."

"You fainted" Danae explained "And you gave us all quite the scare." She smiled warmly before kissing Sarah on the cheek warmly. "I'll check in on you later." Before leaving the room, as Danae closed the door Sarah managed to catch a glimpse of Aldous talking to the princess in hushed tones as they headed back into the main part of the castle. Unfortunately the pair was too far away for Sarah to catch any of their conversation, no matter how hard Sarah strained her ears.

A matter of moments after Danae had exited the healer came back in to see her patient. The healer was a pretty, mild mannered woman by the name of Rosalita. Sarah had only ever visited her once since her arrival in the underground, and that was some months ago when she had sprained her ankle while running to tell Danae some gossip she had just heard from one of the servants, she had tripped over a loose rock, or perhaps a wayward goblin. Jareth had seen the whole event and came rushing to her side, and on seeing her injury, he had picked her up as if she weighed nothing at all, and carried her to the healer.

Rosalita was, by reputation very competent. She had a pleasant bedside manner, though would brook very little nonsense.

"And how are we feeling now?" she enquired warmly, seating herself at the edge of the bed, and raising her hand to Sarah's forehead.

"Better, thank you" Sarah replied sitting up.

"When did you last eat something?"

"I didn't really manage to eat much last night" Sarah confessed, but then again nobody had, there had been an awful atmosphere over the dinner table.

"You need to eat regularly." She chastised gently, before returning to her normal brisk, though friendly manner. "Well I did a complete check over on you, and there doesn't appear to be anything wrong with you."

"Do you know why I fainted?" Sarah interrupted anxiously.

The healer nodded "A few reasons I should imagine. Mainly a combination of little food and extremely stressful circumstances" she paused for a moment, "However there is one more factor."

Sarah looked at her eagerly and she spoke again. "Sarah, were you aware that you're pregnant?"

Sarah stared at her, her eyes wide "Are you sure?" she choked out.

Rosalita nodded warmly. "Quite sure, you're probably about two months along I should think. Congratulations my dear" she embraced the girl warmly, "Now I want you to rest here for the rest of the morning, and I'll have some food sent up, and we'll see how you feel after you've eaten.

And with that she left Sarah alone with her thoughts. Her hand unconsciously strayed down to her abdomen, there wouldn't be a bump for a while, but there was a baby inside there. Then it dawned on her, how would she tell Jareth? Would he be pleased or would he be angry? She shook her head; of course he would be pleased. She was so excited; she had just created a new life with the man she loved. The man she loved, in that moment it came to her, and she wanted to sing it from the rooftops. She was in love with Jareth.

At that precise moment Jareth was removing his sword from the chest of a pike-man. He had lost his horse over an hour ago and was now fighting on foot, looking and feeling slightly worse for wear. The battle was almost over and he was tiring. His soft blond hair was matted with blood, and his clothes were covered in a dark, red-brown mixture of blood and dirt. There was a nasty gash on his right arm, where he had been hit by a fierce swordswoman. He took a moment to look around the battlefield; everywhere the eye could see was littered with corpses, with hundreds upon hundreds of men still fighting to the death.

Suddenly he began to notice smoke, vast quantities of smoke rising from the battlefield, making the air thick and acrid. He span round trying to locate the source of the flames, and in doing so realised his enemy's plan. The alliance had realised that their efforts were going to fail, and to cut their losses they were burning the battlefield, and everybody on it while they fled. The flames were everywhere, surrounding him, and the rest of the battlefield, cutting off all exit routes. It at the moment that Jareth realised there was no way out, that somebody let fly an arrow. Jareth, momentarily distracted by the events around him did not see it coming, and therefore did not have time to stop it.

It hit him, hard, penetrating the soft area of his abdomen, just where his breastplate stopped. He had never felt such excruciating pain in his life as the fatal arrow wound he had just received. He moved his hand to the wound, then to his face, his black leather gloves were now tinged red with his own blood. He started to cough, a small smear of blood now marking his pale face. He sank to his knees, weak; he no longer had the strength to stand up. The flames were getting closer now, and he could hear the screams of the men around him, dying.

His thoughts turned to Danae as he crumpled to the ground. She would be alright, Ivenan, who had been at the top of the hill only minutes before the smoke had come, Ivenan would take care of her. As his body started to go numb his thoughts turned to dark hair and a pair of startling green eyes, as the rest of the world faded away and everything else went dark.


	24. Bring him Back

Sarah wrapped her shawl tighter around her body and shivered involuntarily, the soft wool did little against the cold that had penetrated her body to the core, gotten into her bones. The healer had made her stay in bed all morning and most of the afternoon, but she had finally discharged Sarah, who had immediately gone in search of Danae and Aldous, anxious for news of the battle. When she arrived at Jareth's study, which Danae had been using as a base of operations, it was deserted, and Sarah was informed that the princess and her advisor was standing on the balcony outside the front of the castle. Sarah hurried to join them.

Nothing could have prepared her for the site which was waiting for her outside. Danae and Aldous were standing, staring off into the distance, a cold look of horror on their faces. When Sarah followed their gaze into the distance she gasped. The blood drained from her face in shock leaving her standing there, deathly pale. "Oh my God" she whispered to herself in horror.

Noticing Sarah's presence for the first time Danae turned to her, her face as pale as Sarah's own. The princess grasped the other girl's hand, and they stood there clinging to each other for what seemed an eternity, staring at the horrific sight that lay before them.

The once lush green plains bordering the labyrinth were now stained a dark red colour, the colour of blood underneath a healing wound. But there was a worse sight than this, a sight that had caused Aldous' breath to catch, and Danae's legs to falter when they had first seen it. Smoke was rising from the fields. As far as the eye could see the sky was blackened out, by thick dark acrid smoke.

"What's going on 'Nae?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"The alliance is burning the battlefields" Danae explained, her voice level and controlled "They are preparing for a retreat, while causing the maximum damage that they possibly can." Seeing the stricken look on Sarah's face, Danae decided on a course of action. "Let's go back inside; there is nothing we can do here." And the princess led Sarah back inside the castle, to the parlour, where she sat Sarah down, and ordered her a hot cup of tea.

After a little while the warmth returned to Sarah's arms and she began to feel less anxious about the day's events.

"Sarah?" she was jolted back into reality by the princess.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked you, what did the healer say?"

Sarah brought her hand to her belly slowly. "She said I was expecting a baby"

Danae's eyes widened and she nearly choked on the tea she was sipping. "What? How far along are you? Does Jareth know?"

"I'm about two months gone, and Jareth doesn't know yet, I only just found out, and it's so much to take in." She glanced over at the princess who was beaming "You won't tell him will you? I want to tell him myself, when the timing is right."

"Of course I won't!" Danae reassured her, "I'm going to be an Aunt" she told Sarah giddily.

But any further news was cut short by the arrival of Aldous, "Your Highness" he addressed the princess formally. "May I have a word?"

Danae nodded and silently followed Aldous out of the room, squeezing Sarah's shoulder gently as she passed her. Once in Jareth's study Danae stood behind her brother's chair while Aldous spoke slowly.

"Ivenan has returned"

"How is he?" Danae asked anxiously.

"He'll be fine, he took a bad wound to the shoulder, but nothing life threatening, he's being seen by the healer as we speak." Danae's relaxed, however Aldous continued "However he brings bad news."

"What kind of bad news?" Danae asked warily.

"Jareth was trapped in the flames" he told her sadly, Danae brought her hand to her mouth, shocked. "He didn't make it." Aldous' voice broke, "All they found of him was his medallion." He placed the silver piece in Danae's hand; it was spattered with blood and darkened with soot.

Danae sank down into the chair slowly, cradling the medallion in her hands. The enormity of what had just happened, and what she was going to have to do sinking in slowly. Tears streaming down her face. "Could you…" her voice faltered for a moment "Could you go and tell Sarah what has happened. I need some time to think." Aldous nodded his head and left her alone.

Her thoughts drifted back to the conversation that she had had with Jareth last night. '_If anything should happen to me Nae, people will be looking to you to make the next move. Don't waste your time mourning me; you must do what needs to be done.' _In that moment Danae made the hardest decision that she had ever had to make in her life. She abandoned Jareth.

When Aldous came back from breaking the news to Sarah, he found the princess sitting, regally, reading the contents of an envoy which had arrived a few moments ago. On Aldous' arrival she turned and looked him in the eyes, her head held high.

"Schedule the coronation for as soon as feasibly possible" she commanded formally, every inch of her royalty.

"You're Highness" Aldous nodded his ascent and bowed to his new sovereign. Then, taking a more informal approach, he walked over to the princess, and took her hand in his, and told her warmly. "I have _never_ been more proud of you, than I am of you right now.

Danae's coronation was held three days later, and to her distress Sarah did not attend. Due to the circumstances it was a quiet and subdued affair, and after the ceremony the traditional celebration was not held, as the new Queen was too deep in mourning for her brother to try and act joyful on such a day.

Her first royal duties were the most distressing things she had ever done in her life. "A search was called to try and find Jareth's remains, and even after three weeks of hunting through all the thousands of dead, nothing was ever found of the former Goblin King. Her second, equally unpleasant duty, was dealing with the perpetrators of the attacks. Prince Harris had been killed by a deadly sword wound during the battle, so the sole responsibility of events had fallen on the shoulders of his wife, Lady Annabel.

She was brought in front of the princess, who was sitting elegantly on her brother's throne, eyeing the other girl coolly.

"Come on then?" Annabel demanded "Tell me what you have in store for me"

"You should speak to your betters with more respect Lady Annabel" the Queen informed her icily "Especially when they would be within their rights to demand your head on a stick." Annabel's face paled at this implied threat, "I have however decided to be lenient in this matter, banishment is your only punishment from the Goblin Kingdom. Though whether the other countries you have wronged will be quite so generous has yet to be seen." Danae knew for a fact that they wouldn't, Annabel would be further sentenced to banishment from Elgard, however Mannat would call for her execution. Though it was completely out of Danae's hands.

"Remove her" Danae called to the guards, and they escorted Annabel from the room, that was the last time Danae ever saw her alive, rather face execution in Mannat she hung herself four days later.

Sarah seemed to have handled Jareth's death better than Danae had anticipated; she had spent a few days in mourning, and then returned to her normal routine, spending hours in the library every day as if searching for something. The Queen had seen less of Sarah over the last few weeks than she would have liked, since their defeat in the Goblin Realm members of the alliance had sued for a peace treaty, one that Danae was all too eager to accept, and she had spent much of her time negotiating the treaty, which was due to be signed tomorrow in Threasedene. Sarah had agreed to travel to Threasedene with Danae and Ivenan, believing that a change of scenery would do her good, help her to take her mind off things.

Danae was sitting in the library with Sarah, she was quietly reading a few official documents that had arrived that morning, regarding the peace treaty, while Sarah was erratically flipping through a number of magic books, until she suddenly stopped on a single page.

"I want you to bring him back" she announced to the Queen, who looked at her puzzled.

"Bring who back Sarah?" she asked warily, not liking the direction that this conversation was taking.

"Jareth" her words became faster now in desperation "Bring him back to me and the baby. I found a spell; I knew I'd seen it before…just after Roland died. I know that you can do this; I overheard Aldous saying the other day that you were even more powerful than Jareth. I just want him back." She walked over and placed the open book in front of Danae, who studied it for a moment before turning back to Sarah.

"I can't do this Sarah." Most of what Sarah had said was true, the spell was in a magic book that she had studied from just after Roland's death, and through having two royal parents of the highest order as opposed to one, Danae had been blessed with more magic than her brother, but it just wasn't possible.

"Yes you can" she argued back, I've been studying the theory of magic and it doesn't sound that hard.

"No Sarah!" Danae sounded genuinely shocked "A thousand times, no!" before Sarah had time to interrupt she continued. "Even if I did have the power to do such a thing, there are laws against such atrocities, and rightly so." Sarah's green eyes filled with tears, "I'm so sorry Sarah, but I genuinely can't."

"He's never coming back is he?" she asked, her voice soft and afraid.

Danae took the girl in her arms and cradled her gently "I'm so sorry Sarah"

The walls that had been building up around Sarah for the last month slowly started to crumble as her body heaved with great wracking sobs "How could he do this to us? To you, to me and the baby?" She wept into Danae's shoulder "How could he leave us? He never said goodbye! He just left, and now I'm all alone with the baby. And I can't do this alone."

Danae held the sobbing girl tightly, tears rolling down her own cheeks. "You don't have to!" she told Sarah and she slipped her hand into Sarah's.

"You're not alone"


	25. The Firstborn

Danae put her hands over her ears trying to block out the screams that were coming from the room next door, they were getting louder now and more frequent. It was almost time. Sarah had now been in labor for seven hours, and the waiting was starting to grate on Danae's nerves. There was nothing she could do to help Sarah, no way of easing her pain, all she could do was stand and wait for news.

"These things take time" Camille had told her, and the nurse should know, she had four children of her own. "It could be hours longer, even days, you will just have to be patient." Being patient had never been one of the Goblin Queen's strong points. Unable to sit still any longer she got up and started pacing the corridor again.

"I wish you would stop that" the Goblin King told her, looking up from where he was seated "You're making me nervous". Ivenan had been by her side all day, a painful reminder of the Goblin King who should have been there. It had been eight difficult months since the battle, and Danae had only recently become accustomed to her role as Queen, though Jareth's absence was felt by her and Sarah everyday, especially today, as his child was being born.

Since the peace treaty had been signed things had improved in the Goblin Realm, the attacks had stopped and a peace had settled over the land. Sarah had become an ambassador for the Goblin Kingdom, and a representative for the Queen, and was thoroughly enjoying her new role. However she had been forced to give up the role for a short period when Sarah had begun to describe herself as being 'As big as a goddamn house, a house that waddles around' and she no longer had the energy to travel such long distances.

Sarah's pregnancy had been relatively smooth, she had suffered a little from morning sickness in the early months, but apart from that she had breezed through it. However it had been a difficult eight months for the everyone. Sarah missed her lover and the father of her child. Danae missed her brother intently, she had always relied strongly on his judgment and advice, and to step up and take his place had put a great strain on not only Danae but those supporting her.

Danae sat down agitatedly "How much longer do you think that it's going to be?" she sighed as another painful moan come drifting through the door.

"You heard Camille, it could be hours yet" Ivenan told her patiently, "Did Sarah decide on any names yet?"

"I think so…" Danae answered, distracted by the appearance of the midwife. She shot up out of her chair and strode towards the door, "Well?" she demanded.

The midwife smiled, "It's all over" and a feeling of relief flooded through Danae, "Both mother and baby are doing fine; you can go and see them if you like." Danae stepped through the open door and into Sarah's room, Ivenan followed but hung back from the two girls, feeling slightly out of place.

Sarah was lying on the bed, propped up on cushions, clutching a small bundle wrapped in a soft woolen blanket. Her eyes were closed and she looked exhausted, there were black circles under her eyes and droplets of sweat on her forehead. But despite the tiredness she looked happier and more content than she had been since before Jareth had left them.

"Hey" said Danae softly.

Sarah opened her eyes slowly and smiled at the Queen. "Hey"

Danae walked over to the bed and kissed Sarah gently on the forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Don't ever have children" she joked warmly. "I'm so glad it's all over"

"Can I see him?" asked Danae warily.

"You'll struggle" Sarah grinned "It's a girl" she held the bundle over to Danae, who picked her up and held her, looking at the tiny face in wonder. "Her name's Jelana."

"Jelana" Danae breathed, "Oh Sarah she's just the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on." The girl in her arms was unbelievably small. Danae looked closely, five fingers on each hand, five toes on each foot. A shock of dark hair on her small head, and when the small infant opened her eyes, they were mis-matched, just like her own. Just like her father's.

"What does it mean?" Ivenan asked suddenly

"What does what mean?" Danae replied, sharing a confused look with Sarah.

"Jelana, what does the name mean?"

"Oh, I found it in one of Jareth's old books, it means shining light."

"It's pretty" Danae smiled, as she wandered over to Ivenan to show off her niece.

"She's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" Sarah smiled, closing her eyes for a moment, she was more exhausted than she had ever felt in her life, however the small bundle that Danae was handing back to her more than made up for the pain of the last few hours. "I wish he was here" Sarah confided to Danae, nobody needed to ask who 'he' was, "Just so he could see her."

"She's such a precious thing" Ivenan commented suddenly, and Sarah's mind reeled as a memory of Jareth stabbed her like a knife _How you turn my world you precious thing, you starve and near exhaust me, everything I've done I've done for you. I move the stars for no-one. _

She whispered to her child softly, so the other two couldn't hear "Everything I do now, I do for you."

Eighteen months later Jelana had been pronounced "Possibly the most difficult child in the universe" by Danae, who was looking after her niece while Sarah went on a diplomatic trip. Sarah remembered the first time that mother and child had been separated for any period of time since. It had been hard for Sarah to leave her daughter, even in the capable hands of Danae, who couldn't have loved the child any more if she were her own daughter, but she realized that the pain was something that would lessen, and it had, part of her now loved to go off and be free, if only for a few days, she rarely worried about Jelana, when she was left with Danae.

Sarah remembered one time leaving Jelana with a quite unwilling Danae, the baby had been teething, and this had led to her being irritable and generally unpleasant. And Danae had done everything in her power to try and persuade Sarah to stay with her unruly child, but Sarah had just laughed, and threatened to wish her away.

"_Damn fine Goblin she'd make too!" muttered Danae under her breath as she tried to settle the baby. _

"_I wish the Goblins would come and…"_

"_Oh do shut up" _

Danae was standing outside the castle, Jelana in her arms; the pair of them had come outside to wave goodbye to Sarah and Ivenan. Sarah would be in Bridga for about a week, and Ivenan would be in Elgard, staying with his family for the remainder of the month.

"Bye Nae!" Sarah kissed the woman that she now thought of as a sister on the cheek. "Bye Jelana you be well behaved for your Aunt now!" she warned. Her daughter kissed her sloppily on the cheek and Sarah smiled.

"Bye!" she shouted back to her mother, waving her hand erratically, as they watched Sarah climb into the coach.

As they watched Sarah's coach pull away, Ivenan kissed his wife tenderly on the forehead. "I'll miss you" she smiled, running her hand through his dark hair.

"I should hope so" he replied with a roguish smile. Even after over two years of marriage there was still only friendship between them, however it was a close friendship, and Ivenan was very dear to her. She knew the real reason that he was returning to Elgard was because his mistress, Katia had recently given birth to their first child. Danae was pleased for them, Katia was a nice woman, and Ivenan loved her more than words, their relationship had begun well before her and Ivenan's marriage, and although should she have wished it Ivenan would have ended things with Katia, Danae would never ask it of him.

"Give my best to Katia" she smiled.

"You're not supposed to know about her" he informed her suspiciously.

Danae just rolled her eyes "Darling, you're about as discrete as a six foot tall sky blue mouse!"

"Bye Uncle 'Venan" Jelana, suddenly interrupted, not liking being left out.

"Bye cherub" he kissed his niece tenderly on the cheek. With Jareth's absence, he had been playing the role of substitute father, though Danae worried how the birth of his own child would affect his relationship with Jelana.

When her husband had finally departed Danae carried the tired infant back inside the castle, and handed her over to Camille to take her for her nap, while the Queen listened to grievances for the day. Much as Danae wanted to spend more time with her niece, the Kingdom could not govern itself, and much of being a ruler was sacrifice, sacrificing the things you wanted for the things best for the country, Danae realized this the day she accepted Ivenan's hand.

Later that afternoon, when the Queen had finished Danae took her niece out for a picnic. The girl was toddling nicely now, with a few tumbles now and again. The pair were having a wonderful time chasing each other around on the soft grass near the fountain, Camille watching from a blanket that they had all dined upon.

"My Goodness she's exhausting" Danae smiled planting herself down next to the nursemaid.

"It's doing you good though" The nurse touched Danae's cheek softly, which was pink from laughter and exercise. "You don't get out here enough."

Danae opened her mouth to agree, but didn't get chance as Jelana pounced on her, knocking her to the ground. The mixture of laughter from the Queen and Jelana bubbled up like a brook, causing everyone who heard it to stop and smile, including a figure in the shadows that none of the party had seen.

Three days had passed, all being similar to the one before it. Danae was reading to Jelana as she put her niece to bed, it was one thing Sarah insisted on, that a familiar face tucked her daughter up at night.

"And as the mermaid stared at the sleeping prince and his bride, knife in hand, she realized that she loved him to much to slay him as he slept. So she crept back out of his chamber and back onto the deck of the ship. She threw the accursed knife back into the sea, where it came from, and she stood on the bow and waited. And as the sun began to rise, and as the dawn's first light hit the mermaid, she started to melt away, to turn into sea foam. And she is in the sea still, on the crest of every wave, breaking against every beach, so in her way the little mermaid lives on, and always will. The end."

"Excuse me Your Highness" a maid appeared in the room, appearing rather flustered, "His highness, sorry, I mean the King has returned."

"Send him up here, I'm still putting the little one to sleep" Danae commanded, shaking her head as the maid exited, if Ivenan was back this early it didn't bode well.

She tucked the tiny girl into her bed and kissed her gently on the forehead, "Goodnight" she whispered softly, and with a wave of her hand she dimmed the Jelana's light. She wandered over to the window and stared out, it was a beautiful night, not a cloud in the sky, the moon was arched in a graceful crescent, and she could see every star. She was starting to deliberate moving a few of them around when a creak on the stairs behind her, and a familiar footstep jarred her thoughts, "I thought that you were staying for another week or so…"

She turned and her heart skipped a beat. It wasn't Ivenan standing before her. "Jareth?" she whispered clapping her hand to her mouth.


	26. Jareth and Jelana

"Jareth?" she whispered again in shock, her breath catching in her throat, "Is it really you"

He nodded silently, "How long have I been gone?"

"Two years." Tears began rolling down her cheeks silently with relief, "We thought you were dead."

"That long? I was captured by some mercenaries, and held prisoner. They were going to send for a ransom, but then I was pronounced dead, so they left me in the cell. It had salt in the bars so I couldn't travel home. They kept reordering time to disorientate us, to keep us all quiet" he paused, wanting to spare her the horrific details of his captivity. "Their fort was invaded a week ago and I was freed. I returned home as soon as I could, but everything was so different"

He looked almost scared, it was the most vulnerable that she had ever seen her brother, and it shocked Danae to the core. "It doesn't matter now" she comforted him "you're home. I missed you so much!" she wiped the tears off her face roughly, as she hugged him tightly. "It's all been so hard"

It was at this moment Jareth noticed the sleeping child behind him, as she stirred, though still deep in slumber. "Oh God, Nae. I've missed so much. Is this your little one?"

Danae backed away from her brother, staring at him wildly, "No" she paused unable to form words, "Jareth, she's yours."

Jareth couldn't have been more astounded if Danae had told him that the child had dropped from the sky. His child? When had this happened? He hadn't even known that Sarah was pregnant, was it possible that she hadn't told him? Things had been strained before the battles.

But as he gazed upon the sleeping infant all the questions vanished from his mind. There was no doubt about it, she was his. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on, peaceful in sleep, her tiny fingers clutched around her pillow. Tears started streaming down his face as he beheld his daughter for the first time. "What's…" he started to croak, but his voice left him. "What's her name?"

"Jelana" Danae told him softly, before speaking quietly to the maid standing in the doorway. "Could you find Lord Aldous, inform him what has happened and ask him to travel to Bridga and fetch Sarah immediately."

"Jelana" Jareth whispered, mostly to himself, trying out the sound of his daughter's name for the first time. He turned to Danae suddenly "Why is Sarah in Bridga?" he asked puzzled, she should be here with her daughter, and Danae shouldn't let her roam the Underground unaccompanied.

Danae glimpsed at her sleeping niece and instructed Jareth suddenly "We will discuss this downstairs while we wait for Sarah. I don't want to wake her up." Jareth looked at her for a moment, not used to being commanded by his sister, but did as he was bid anyway, and followed her down to the throne room, and watched as she sat on the throne calmly, trying to cope with the shock of the living ghost that was standing before her.

"Sarah has been acting as an ambassador for nearly two years now, and she's in Bridga on political reasons, trying to negotiate some trading rights." Jareth slouched against the wall behind the door, trying to take the masses of information in.

He didn't have long to process his thoughts as the throne room door was slammed open and a frantic Sarah hurried in. She was dressed in full formal evening attire. A black silk dress, with a tight bodice and moderately flowing skirt, with a matching lace shawl, which was draped over one arm, as she hurried into the throne room.

"Is everything alright?" She asked Danae, worriedly, panicking that her daughter had taken ill, as she could think of no other reason for Danae calling her home so soon, not noticing Jareth as he stood behind the door. "Where's Jelana?"

"Sarah, look" The Queen replied, staring at Jareth, still in disbelief herself.

Sarah turned to follow Danae's gaze slowly, unsure of what she was going to see. As the former Goblin King came into sight she gasped, dropping her small receptacle onto the floor, her mind not registering the smash of the mirror inside. "My God" her voice barely more than a breath.

"Sarah, I…" he started, but she cut him off.

"No…" she whispered shaking her head, "You're dead"

"Sarah he's back!" Danae told her, a strong not of relief in her voice.

Sarah turned to the Goblin Queen, "Good for him."

"Sarah?" Jareth questioned.

"Not now Jareth" she told him firmly "I'm tired and I need some time to process this." With that she turned and walked away, heading to her room.

Jareth watched her walk away, his head hung in confusion and defeat, and he looked at Danae, not understanding Sarah's reaction at all.

Seeing Jareth's face, Danae smiled apologetically, "It's a lot to take in Jareth. You just need to give her some time to come to terms with this."

"I thought… I just thought that she would be happy to see me."

"Believe me, she is. But it's been a hard time for her, getting over your death, and she loved you so much, bringing up your child without you. She's just shocked, that's all. She'll be fine in the morning, you'll see."

But Sarah wasn't fine the next morning, in fact she wasn't to be found anywhere. Jareth hunted all over the castle for her, but she and Jelana seemed to have mysteriously disappeared. He hunted for them in the gardens but to no avail. He returned to the castle, to ask Danae where they could be, only to find Sarah walking up the steps back into the castle, Jelana in her arms. She had taken her daughter out into the city to see the goblins that morning.

However, before he had chance to strike up a proper conversation with her she quickly made her excuses, as Jelana needed a nap. Over the next few days this pattern kept up. Jareth rarely saw Sarah, during the day she was always busy, she wasn't present at meal times, preferring to dine in her room with Jelana and Camille. When Jareth did see her, she quickly made an excuse to avoid speaking to him. Danae and Aldous had noticed Sarah's odd behaviour but said nothing to Jareth as they didn't want to worry him.

Almost a week later Sarah was sitting in the gardens with Jelana, playing happily with her daughter in the sunlight, it was times like this Sarah liked best, just the two of them. Jareth approached her and sat down. Sarah ignored him coolly and Jelana looked at him apprehensively.

"Hello Jelana" he said quietly to his daughter. She stared at him wide eyed and backed behind her mother slowly.

"Say Hello sweetie" Sarah encouraged gently. But Jelana remained silent.

"I'm your Da…"

"Jareth, that's enough" Sarah silenced him, before he completed his sentence. "I don't want her hearing something like that from you."

"You haven't told her who her father is?" he demanded angrily.

"As far as she's concerned, her father is a man in the picture in her room. But she doesn't really understand that yet."

"I would like to take her out for a while if that's alright with you Sarah, he said standing up" he addressed their daughter "Come here Jelana" the child stared at him, looking slightly worried.

"Jareth, I don't think that's such a good idea" Sarah told him, craning her neck to see his face. Jelana was generally quite uncomfortable with strangers, it took her a while to warm up to new people, and Sarah didn't want to cause her any unnecessary stress.

"Jelana come here" Jareth repeated firmly. Causing Jelana to grip her shoulder tightly, clinging to her mother.

"Why won't she come to me?" he asked Sarah angrily, as she stood up, scooping Jelana into her arms as she did so. Her daughter burying her head in her mother's shoulder. "I'm her father and she's acting as if she's afraid of me"

The last nerve that had been holding Sarah's composure over the last few days snapped under Jareth's demanding questions.

"The reason she won't come to you Jareth, is the same reason she's afraid of you. You'll just have to give her time to warm up to you." She told him glaring; she really didn't want to be having this conversation.

"But I'm her father", he argued.

"She doesn't even know you Jareth!" Sarah shouted angrily, walking back into the castle, leaving a bemused Jareth behind. As she walked into the throne room she bumped into Camille.

"What's the matter Sarah?" the nursemaid asked, seeing the distressed look on Sarah's face.

"I really don't want to talk about it at the moment Camille" Sarah apologised.

"Well you know where I am if you need me."

"Thanks" Sarah replied gratefully, preparing to take Jelana upstairs. But she was stopped by the maid.

"I'm going over to see my daughter for a couple of hours, and she's got a little one about the same age as Jelana, how about I take her with me? Give you a couple of hour's peace."

"You don't mind?" Sarah asked, she really could do with a rest, she hadn't been sleeping well this last week, and she was feeling so tired.

"Course not, you look like you need a break, and she's never any trouble."

"Thanks Camille" Sarah smiled handing Jelana over to the small nurse before kissing them both goodbye, "See you later"

"Bye Sarah" and she vanished with Jelana.

Before Sarah could go three steps she was intercepted by Jareth who had followed her from the gardens. She had been making a conscious effort to avoid him for the last week, however today she just couldn't shake him off.

"Sarah wait" she ignored him and carried on walking, pretending that she couldn't hear him.

"Sarah!" he practically cursed, grabbing hold of her arm and preventing her from walking off. "Sarah, what is going on?" he asked her as she tried to shake her arm from his grip, but he held fast.

She turned round to face him, "Nothing Jareth" she answered sweetly before trying to pull away from him, but he still held onto her tightly.

"You don't talk to me, you've spent the last week avoiding me, and I don't understand why."

"I don't want to talk about this" she replied, doubling her efforts to get free, but to no avail. He wasn't going to let go until she told him exactly what the matter was.

"Well I do." He replied calmly.

"Damn it Jareth. Let go of me this instant" she demanded angrily.

"Will you tell me why you've been avoiding me?"

She glared at him hatred in her eyes. "Fine"

"I didn't tell you this before I left but I love you"

He was expecting a multitude of reactions, but not the one he received. She slapped him across the face. Hard. "Don't you dare"

He let go of her arm dejectedly. "I don't understand, things were so good before I…" he struggled to find the right word.

"Left?" Sarah supplied for him, her voice venomous.

"I didn't mean to" Sarah began to walk away, so he grabbed her by the arm again.

"But you did!" she rounded on him, knocking him off balance as she shoved him against the wall to get free. "You died!" she screamed at him, "And it nearly destroyed me. You left me all alone." She began to sob, unleashing all the pain she had been holding. "I had to raise our child on my own. You've been gone for two years. We all thought you were dead, and we had to get on with our lives, and we did. Then you just waltz back as if nothing has happened, and you expect me to be ok with this?"

"Sarah I'm so sorry."

"You died" she sobbed, sinking down onto the floor, sobbing into her knees. The floodgates had been opened and she had no choice to let it all out. "I loved you so much, then you died."

He knelt down beside her and wrapped his arms around her, and she didn't object. She buried her head into his shoulder and wept though her heart would break, releasing all the anger and the grief that she had been holding since his return.

After a while her sobbing subsided and he helped her to her feet. "You were the only thing that kept me going. The only reason I stated alive in that prison." He told her softly, wiping the tears from her sleeve.

She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you so much" she confided in him quietly.

"I'm back now" he promised her, lowering his lips to hers.


	27. Her Happy Ever After

Sarah woke the next morning before the dawn. She made to get up, but a firm weight had her pinned to the mattress, holding her tightly. Jareth. She remembered last night with a smile. They had made love slowly for hours, until they had curled up together and she had slept properly for the first time since Jareth's return. She relaxed slightly and snuggled up to him again. He was snoring softly and she could feel his steady breathing on the back of her neck. He was still fast asleep. Sarah felt a few stray tears leak out of her eyes. He was back, it was real. Everything was again how it should be, she had Jareth back, and her daughter now had a father.

She wiped the tears from her face, however this movement roused him from his slumber, "Hey" he whispered kissing her neck softly, as he sat up, then he noticed her tear streaked face "What's the matter?" he asked concerned.

She wiped her face again roughly "You're back" she explained to him, her voice full of relief.

"Well I would have thought that was a good thing!" he teased gently

"Not with the way you snore" she retorted, smiling through her tears, before embracing him tightly, holding him as if she was never going to let him go again. And she didn't intend to, like it or not he would have to stay for good. She couldn't loose him again.

After her tears had stilled Sarah sat quietly thinking, while Jareth traced patterns on her back gently. "Why don't you spend some time with me and Jelana this afternoon?" she asked suddenly. It was about time that her daughter got to know her father.

"That would be nice" he agreed, "I have a state meeting with Danae this morning, but after that I'm free all day" he nuzzled her neck gently. Before getting up, getting dressed and heading off to find Aldous, who was planning filling him on all the important occurrences that had occurred over the last two years. This left Sarah to follow her normal routine, eating a quiet breakfast with Danae, Camille and Jelana.

The Queen had a couple of free hours before she was due to meet with her brother, which she used to sit and chat with Sarah, who was eager to recount last evening's events with Jareth.

"So you let go then?"

"Huh?" asked Sarah confused.

Danae elaborated, "To everything you've been holding onto since the war"

"I let a lot out" she confirmed. "I was so angry with him for so long"

"What for"

"For dying, I hated him for dying, and leaving me all alone with Jelana. Then he came back. He was back, but I was still so angry with him. And he didn't understand, he couldn't understand how hard loosing him was. And I couldn't tell him, I didn't know how; it'd been far too long"

"So you avoided him"

"Silly huh?"

"No, not really"

"I guess I thought it would go away after a few days, if I just stayed away from him, I could get used to the idea he was back. But it didn't work. He spoke to Jelana, and he was upset that she didn't understand who he was."

"Well of course she wouldn't" Danae agreed, Jareth did have a habit of expecting the impossible from people sometimes.

"And it just completely tipped me over the edge, the fact that she didn't know Jareth wasn't her father, because he hadn't been there." Sarah stopped, not able to go on any more, she had never realised how much pain and anger she had been carrying around for the last two years. Now she had been forced to let go of it she felt better, though in a way she felt a part of her was missing.

"The most worrying thing is 'Nae" she confided conspiratorially "I still feel uneasy around Jareth. Like…like…"

"Like he's going to disappear again?" Danae finished, for her. Sarah nodded as the Queen continued. "I know how you feel. It's been a week and I'm still surprised to see him at dinner."

"I know, he's been gone for so long, and we were starting to get on ok. And now he's back, it's so much to take in."

"But things between you are starting to settle down again though?"

"I guess so; he's coming out with me and Jelana this afternoon."

"Are you going to tell her today?" Danae asked, raising her eyebrows. Telling Jelana that Jareth was her father was a huge step for Sarah. The little girl had been raised seeing Jareth's picture, but having him there in the flesh was an entirely different matter.

"I don't think so." Sarah replied, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. "It's too soon. She's so young, and she wouldn't understand." However she felt guilty, Jareth wanted her to know so badly, "It's not that I'm never going to tell her, I just think that it would be best to wait."

"Sarah, when and how you tell Jelana has to be your decision. Don't let Jareth pressure you into it, he's got no rights where Jelana is concerned at the moment."

"But she's still his daughter"

"Technically she's not." Danae explained "In the eyes of the law Jelana is a bastard, and that means that the father has no rights over the child. If Jareth gives you any trouble I'll sort him for you."

With that she left to see to her meeting with Jareth. Leaving Sarah alone with her daughter, who had, while her mother was distracted, managed to get herself covered in strawberry jam. It was all around her mouth and cheeks, with crumbs stuck to her face. A sizable number of lumps had fallen into her dress, her hands were sticky, and somehow she had even managed to get it into her dark hair. Sarah sighed, there was no way her daughter could simply be wiped clean, she would have to be bathed. She called to one of the maids and asked her to go and fill the tub, turning Jelana away from her dress, she scooped her daughter up, managing to avoid getting the jam on herself and carried her daughter upstairs.

Danae's meeting with Jareth went quite well, in the manner that she and Jareth managed to get through the entire three hours without falling out more than once, which Aldous proclaimed to be a new record. However, it didn't go well in the way that Jareth didn't really want to retake the Goblin Throne, which Danae was trying to hand back to him.

"Jareth, for the God's sake, you've had two years off, you need to start to retake your responsibilities." She told him angrily.

"You're the Queen" he countered with a lazy smirk, "I believe they're your! responsibilities now." This possibly wasn't the best thing to say to an already irritated Danae.

"Well as of next week, Jareth, I won't be Queen anymore." She informed him, as she stood up, "So you'd better be prepared to take up your mantle" before opening the door.

"Danae!" he shouted after her in confusion, as she walked out the room.

"That's 'Your Highness' to you Jareth", she countered as she headed down the corridor.

He got up and hurried down the corridor after her, shouting as he went "What do you mean you won't be Queen any more Danae?" As he rounded the corner of the corridor he stopped Danae was standing there, holding on to the wall for support, sobbing heavily. "Danae, what's the matter?" he asked, leading her to a chair.

"I can't do this anymore Jareth" she told him simply "I've been strong for the past two years, but I can't keep it up anymore. And you are being so selfish."

"How am I being selfish?" he asked suddenly.

"Do you want a list?" she glared at him "Firstly demanding that Sarah tell Jelana about you. Refusing to retake the crown, which is your goddamn duty! It's not mine until the event of your death, and since you are very much alive, though if you keep pissing me off you're not going to stay that way."

"But you've been doing such a good job 'Nae, why can't you keep doing it."

Danae rolled her eyes before rounding on him, "One day I'm going to have my own Kingdom to run, I'm not running yours as well!"

"But…"

"No buts!" she rounded on him, "Like it or not, next week you are resuming your responsibilities as Goblin King, or the Kingdom will go to whoever is next in line." She made a pointed dig regarding their cousin, Loinin, who Jareth despised. "Now" she told him, authority ringing through her voice "I suggest you go and see Aldous, who will inform you of the proceedings. I'm going to make my announcement." With that she began to walk down the corridor.

"What announcement?" he questioned suspiciously. However she didn't answer him, she probably didn't hear him, he mused to himself, either that or selective deafness. Wearily he trudged down the corridor to where Aldous was sitting in his little study. It was a room that Jareth had entered less than a dozen times in his entire life. When he had been much younger it had belonged to his instructor Dremius, until Aldous had 'upgraded' him to a more secluded area of the castle. The office in question was quite small, and looked smaller still with the amount of junk that Aldous seemed to store in there. Every available scrap of space was covered in scraps of paperwork, the desk in front of him, the shelves behind him, even areas of the floor. However as haphazard the office appeared to be, everything was filed in a particular order, should you name a piece of parchment, Aldous could immediately put his hands on it.

"Well, I take it from your presence that Danae won?" he questioned teasingly.

"When did this start happening?" Jareth muttered to himself, the Danae that he knew had always done everything the way he had told her, and now it seemed that the positions were reversed.

"Well she is the Queen; everybody has to go along with what she says."

"Well not for much longer" Jareth huffed.

"And she sent you to me for the details?"

"She knew she was going to win didn't she?"

"Danae always picks her battles" Aldous smiled with pride before turning his attention back to Jareth. "Now where were we? Ah yes, your up and coming coronation. Well Danae is planning to announce her abdication in about an hour, and she will pass the throne on to her immediate successor, which will be you Jareth."

"Naturally" Jareth agreed.

"Your coronation ceremony will then take place next week. I assume you want it to run the way it did last time?"

"No, actually…" Jareth then presented his advisor with a list of the additions he wanted put in the coronation ceremony. Afterwards, as he walked out of the palace towards where he was meeting Sarah, he smiled to himself; there was just one more piece of business to take care of.

He was walking at the top of the balcony that headed down to the gardens, he could see Sarah now, she was sitting on a blanket with Jelana and Camille.

Suddenly, out of nowhere he was knocked to the ground. A familiar whistling sound went by where he had been standing less than a second ago, he looked to his assailant; it was a member of the royal guard, who was hesitant to let him up from the ground. He looked up into the distance, where a figure in black with a crossbow was retreating into the distance, with several dozen members of the Goblin Guard in hot pursuit.

Sarah was running towards him now, her face panicked, she roughly shoved the guard aside in her haste to get to Jareth. "Oh my god are you alright?" she asked him, not really waiting for a reply as she checked him over for injuries.

"I'm fine" she was still running her hands over his shirt as if looking for blood, "really!" he insisted, sitting up next to her.

She flung her arms around his neck "Oh my god, I saw him aiming at you, and there was nothing I could do, I thought he was going to kill you right in front of me!" he kissed her gently as she started to cry.

"I thought I'd lost you again, and I never got chance to tell you how much I love you."


	28. His Happy Ever After

"I thought I'd lost you again, and I never got chance to tell you how much I love you." Sarah cried as she kissed him. Jareth stared at her as he sat up slowly, a huge grin spread across his face slowly, before he threw back his head and laughed out loud. She loved him back; it was the best thing he had ever heard in his life.

"Well that's good to hear" he told her jollily, "makes this a lot easier!"

"Makes what a lot easier?" Sarah sighed; she was in no mood for Jareth's riddles.

"Sarah, I should have done this years ago." He told her with a smile.

"Done what?" she was confused, and was hoping he was going to get to the point some time soon, her leg was starting to cramp and she would quite like to stand up.

Seeing her impatience, Jareth took her hand in his "Marry me Sarah?" he whispered, bringing her hand to his lips.

Sarah's eyes widened. He had just asked her to marry him. This was a dream; the entire last couple of weeks had been one perfect dream. "Yes" she said simply smiling back at him.

He leant forwards and kissed her gently on her neck, "Next week?" he murmured into her hot skin.

"Next week?" she squealed, "But I don't have a dress, and there have been no preparations! Do you even remember how long Danae's wedding took?"

"Oh they're just details Sarah; we can manage it in a week! What do you say?"

"Yes!" she squeaked happily, causing Jareth to grin with delight, he ran his hand gently along the curve of her jaw, before tilting her face upwards to meet his lips.

"You have no idea how happy you've just made me" he grinned.

However their happy moment was interrupted by an excited squeal coming from the garden. Sarah glanced over to see what Jelana's excitement was all about. Her gazed drifted from where Camille was sitting quietly doing some of her embroidery, while keeping her eye on Sarah's child, who was currently running as fast as her little legs could possible carry her towards a figure with dark hair. When she reached him he picked her up and threw her into the air as she giggled and squealed with delight, before she wrapped her arms tightly round his neck.

Ivenan was home.

Sarah smiled to herself, she'd missed him in the two weeks he had been gone, she missed his calm council, and his ability to listen, especially due to her conflicts surrounding Jareth's return.

Sarah looked over to Jareth, his eyes smouldering as he watched his brother-in-law greet his daughter, he was jealous. Sarah sighed as she spoke to him "He's been like a father to her you know."

"Has he?" Jareth inspected his glove, trying to appear nonchalant.

"But he was never you." Sarah told him patiently, "Give it a few weeks for her to get to know you and I'll explain who you are." Jareth sighed, he was still disappointed, so Sarah continued, "She's very young Jareth. She won't understand now, and when she's older she won't even remember that you weren't there."

"Really?" he asked desperately.

"I promise" Sarah replied, "What matters is that you're here now."

And hand in hand they walked down to where their daughter was playing happily in the gardens. Jareth spent the rest of the afternoon chasing, and being chased by, what he considered the most beautiful, cleverest child that had ever come into existence.

His encounter with Ivenan was met with some shock, when Jareth appeared in the garden, alongside Sarah, Ivenan's face paled, as if meeting a ghost, and it took him a while to believe that Jareth was real, and not the after effects of the wormwood he had consumed during the celebration of the birth of his first born child.

Within an hour of Jareth and Sarah announcing their engagement, preparations for the wedding had begun to take place. Sarah was whisked off by Danae, all the way to Threasedene to order her wedding dress. She chose a soft champagne organdie material, as Danae suggested that white would not be considered the most appropriate of colours. A team of eleven dressmakers were hired; who would work around the clock over the next eight days in order to ensure a dress, fit for the enormity of the ceremony would be ready on time. The coronation of a royal was a large affair, and a royal wedding to boot, it would be the largest celebration that the Goblin Kingdom would have seen since the birth of Danae, many years ago.

Danae had been incredibly busy, mainly investigating into the attempt on her brother's life. The assassin had been apprehended barely minutes after he had let the shot off. However, he was not acting of his own accord, though he adamantly refused to name his employer, despite Ivenan's persuasion tactics. Eventually, after much digging around, and after the exchange of a few gold pieces, signs were found suggesting a group of minor Nobles, though there was no evidence to incriminate them. However, after a few choice threats were made Jareth announced it "Doubtful that they will try it again."

"But why attack you in the first place?" asked Sarah, confused by the recent events.

Jareth was at a loss, so Aldous explained things to her "Well you see, Danae, being much younger than Jareth, was much more naive, and they found her much easier to manipulate than Jareth."

Sarah frowned, so Ivenan continued "Which meant that they didn't want Jareth returning to the throne, they would much prefer Danae to continue her role."

"But there will be no more attacks" Jareth assured her, and Ivenan agreed.

Danae just ran her fingers through her hair anxiously and sighed, "Well I will be much happier when Jareth is finally crowned, and we can all breathe easily."

However despite Danae's worried the time passed with little incident, no more attacks were made, and a feeling of celebration and excitement was in the air. Over the next week the Goblin City began to fill up, gypsies, and fair-folk began to arrive, turning the streets of the Goblin City into one enormous carnival, the streets were cramped with all sorts, market stalls stood side by side with dancing girls, sword jugglers, flame throwers, and fortune tellers, and this was to name just a few. Children could be seen in the streets eating apples dipped in toffee, or munching on potatoes still in their skins with salt and butter, sold from the market stalls. Every day it got busier and busier, much to Hoggle's annoyance. "I wish they'd all just go home" he muttered to Sarah as she stared out the window, looking at the crowds of people who had descended on the city "could barely get through, a pain they are, the whole bloody lot of them." But Sarah just smiled and blocked his grumbling out; nothing could bring her down from the cloud that she was floating on.

It wasn't just carnival folk who were arriving, the majority of the nobility had turned up on their doorstep, and the castle was full to bursting point and more guests were still due to arrive. It was driving Sarah, and possibly Danae completely insane; everywhere she turned there was another face, which neither of the girls could put a name to, ready to offer their congratulations on the up and coming ceremony. Only Jareth was enjoying himself, having been out of the loop so long he was positively basking in all the attention, while his bride-to-be, his sister and his brother in law took to hiding in various spots in the castle. They all suspected that Jareth's enjoyment was mainly to do with the fact that he liked to show people that he wasn't actually dead.

Sarah could often be found, taking a bit of peace and quiet in Jelana's room. Her daughter disliked the business of the castle, and the attention from all the unknown faces, so Sarah allowed her to stay with Camille for most of the week, away from prying eyes, then sneaking up to spend as much time with her daughter as possible. Sometimes Jareth joined them, and they stayed like this for a couple of hours at a time, playing, talking and sometimes just watching their daughter sleep.

It seemed that no time at all had passed, and suddenly the day of the wedding had dawned. Sarah's dress, much to the combined relief of her and Danae, had arrived late last night and fit perfectly. It was an enormous, but still fairly simple dress; it was strapless bodice, attached to a full skirt with a train that flowed out behind her. Around the top of the bodice, and at the hem of the dress there were tiny black beads stitched into an ornate pattern, as well as flowing down the back of the dress from her bodice, to where the train started. Sarah's dark curls were pinned up above her head, leaving her neck gracefully bare. The maids had been tending to Sarah for hours and she was just about ready when Danae arrived to oversee the final preparations. She handed Sarah a box containing a string of perfect black pearls, they shone, the iridescent colour of pewter.

"A bride cannot even consider getting married without any jewels! Danae smiled as she clasped the necklace around Sarah's neck.

"Oh Danae" breathed Sarah "they really are perfect."

"They were Jareth's mothers" the princess replied "He gave them to me years ago, but I suspect that they look better on you."

Sarah turned away from the princess to stare once more at her reflection, unconsciously rubbing the pearls as she did so. "Who is Jelana with?" she asked suddenly. Camille had taken her daughter off earlier that morning, but the nursemaid was planning on attending the ceremony, and Sarah did not really want her daughter attending the ceremony as it was far too long, and she would no doubt get bored.

"She's with Camille's daughter for the moment" replied Danae, as she put her small crown on her forehead "she'll be at the feast later, when it gets a bit quieter. Are you ready then?" she asked with a smile.

"How do I look" Sarah relied nervously.

"Perfect" Danae smiled, we should go, "everybody's waiting."

Sarah followed Danae down to where Jareth was waiting for her in the ante chamber just off the ball room, where they were to be married. As Jareth and Sarah already had a child together it was considered tacky for them to have a virginal ceremony in the temple, like Danae had. He was wearing a matching outfit, he looked resplendent in a black britches and shiny black boots, with a white poet's shirt underneath a black jacket with white embroidery to match Sarah's dress.

"You look beautiful" he murmured into her ear, pressing his cheek close to hers. He kissed her tenderly as Danae and Ivenan left the room as they heard their announcement.

"Danae, Goblin Queen and Ivenan, King Consort.

Jareth and Sarah walked hand in hand towards the door, they would be announced next. "Lady Sarah, ambassador for the Goblin Realm and Prince Jareth, heir to the Goblin Throne." They walked down to the front of the room where Aldous, as the highest ranking advisor was waiting to perform the ceremony."

When Sarah looked back on the day of her wedding, she remembered little of it, the ceremony flew by in a blur, she remembered her hands joining with his, and she remembered their lips touching in the sweetest of kisses, however apart from that it had all passed to fast. The same with Jareth's coronation, or re-coronation as Danae had taken to referring to it. She could remember Danae placing the crown on Jareth's head, then moving and placing a circlet, very similar to her own, onto Sarah's forehead, before someone let up the cheer.

"All rise for the new Goblin King and Queen"

Soon they were seated side by side on their thrones, Danae and Ivenan sitting slightly to Jareth's right on a slightly lower platform. She looked over at her new sister-in-law and caught her eye. Danae grinned at her wickedly, she obviously had something planned for during Jareth's speech, and Sarah couldn't wait to see what it was. Jareth took her hand in his, as she heard a familiar voice coming from the other end of the room.

"Mommy, mommy!" Jelana called excitedly as she ran over to greet her mother, wrapping her tiny arms around her neck tightly. Jareth smiled as he looked at his two favourite girls and Sarah smiled in contentment.

Everything was exactly how it was meant to be.

A/N: this is the first fic that I have ever written; hopefully you can see an improvement between the earlier and later chapters, as the whole writing process has been an enormous learning curve. And I hope that you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it!

I would like to say a HUGE thank you! To the following reviewers!

Amy, Aowyn, Bara Zeco, Bluegreenskye, Cariah Delone, Dawn 1, Destiny Hunter, Draegon Fire, If 666, Innogen, ItsACrystalNothingMore, Janine, Jedi Kamoga, Kichiko, KriCet xO, LabyLuvrPhx, Lady of the Labyrinth, Moon Dragon 1288, MoonJava, Princess-RainbowRose, Redhead Ruth, Sakura-Kon, Sharezad 1, Silverwing 02, Solea, Sporatic, Spinner, Stormygurlz and White-Dragon-Goddess.

Without your praise and encouragement this fic would never ever have been written, during the darkest moments of writers block, and even when things have been going ok, you guys have inspired me to get my arse back at the keyboard and rustle up a new chapter.

I would also like to give a special shout out to the following:

Dawn1: Your praise and encouragement has given me more than you know, it means a lot to me!

Amy: For standing up for author's rights everywhere.

and

Solea: For the much needed crit!

Thank you for reading this! I really hope you enjoyed it!

If you did, the review button is down a bit; hearing that people like stuff makes my day!

If you didn't, let me know and my next attempt will hopefully be a bit better

Love to you all!

Eamaneshu xx


End file.
